When death pushes you too far
by Kitsunekooromie
Summary: What happens when Goku dies and Chi Chi gathers the dragonballs to wish him back? How will she take his refusal to return?
1. Default Chapter

Chi Chi was waiting at Kami's lookout for the horrific fight with Cell to be over. Bulma had scooped her up from her house with baby trunks on tow and were now waiting for the others to return home. Dende and Mr Popo were up there with them. Chi Chi shivered as she felt an icy cold feeling run through her. What was that? She thought to herself. Bulma sighed and said I hope it's going to be over soon, and I hope everyone is ok. Chi Chi nodded and even trunks seemed to coo in agreement. Gohan, Goku, please be alright. Dende said I can feel them; they're on their way back up. Chi Chi and Bulma both sighed in relief is it over? Bulma said hopefully. Dende said it seems that way. Chi Chi smiled and said thank goodness. I was beginning to worry.Bulma set Trunks down and he started to walk around. Mr. Popo said ah they've arrived. Bulma and Chi Chi sprang up as they saw Vegeta, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillen, Piccolo, Tien, and Mirai Trunks return, although Mirai Trunks was not standing.

Bulma gasped and rushed over to him as Tien and Yamcha set him down. Dende got to healing him while Chi Chi ran to Gohan and hugged him tightly. Gohan my baby! Chi Chi cried are you alright? Gohan nodded and then said I'm ok mom, but…Shhh Chi Chi said holding him tighter. I'm just glad you are ok. Then she released him and said where is your father? The others all cringed as Chi Chi looked around for him. Well? Where is Goku? Chi Chi said with a hint of annoyance. Gohan said Mom dad is gone...and it's all my fight. No it's not! Krillen said looking over at Gohan it's not your fault at all. Chi Chi stood up in shock and said gone? So you're telling me he's dead…again? Gohan said I'm really sorry mom, I took too long to defeat Cell and…Gohan said bursting into tears. Chi Chi pushed aside her own grief and then wrapped Gohan in her arms and said I'm am sure that it's not your fault baby, don't you ever think that! Gohan sobbed and said yes it is if I hadn't taken my time dad would be here now!

Chi Chi said Gohan, he looked up at her. It's not your fault, no one is blaming you, everything will be fine. We'll wish your father back with the dragon balls and it will be ok. Gohan nodded and then Chi Chi released him. How long will it take to gather the dragon balls? She said turning to the others. Bulma said not long at all. If we start tomorrow we could have them in a few days. There you see Gohan? Chi Chi concluded everything will be fine. Gohan nodded and them Chi Chi said lets go home. Gohan shook his head no, I want to start looking for the dragon balls today. Kiddo everyone's gonna wanna rest for at least a few hours.

Bulma said with a smile, first thing in the morning tomorrow you come over to Capsule Corp and we'll start searching. Gohan nodded and said thanks Bulma. No problem she replied with a smile. Gohan picked Chi Chi up and then they headed to their home in Mt. Paozo. Gohan Chi Chi said why don't you go study while I make us some dinner? Ok. Gohan replied Chi Chi said and then after dinner we'll get some rest so we'll be ready to head to Bulma's first thing in the morning.

Gohan nodded and then went into his room. As soon as he was inside Chi Chi let out a sigh she had been holding since Gohan told her the news about Goku. Can't you go through one battle without getting killed or leaving us behind? She thought to herself taking out a cutting board and chopping up vegetables. Honestly Goku I don't know why I married you sometimes. She nearly dropped her knife when she heard herself say that. She loved Goku with all her heart, she had fallen in love with him the first day she met him. She smiled as she remembered flying on the nimbus clod for the first time with Goku and then their fight at the 23rd martial arts tournament. Don't stay away for too long Goku. She said to herself looking up at the sky. Twilight was approaching and the stars were starting to light the heavens up. Chi Chi shivered again, what was this cold feeling she was getting? She shook it off and called Gohan for dinner. The next morning Gohan and Chi Chi were at Capsule Corp getting ready to gather the dragon balls. Ok were all set Chi, Bulma said walking into the room with the radar and baby trunks. Hi there Trunks. Chi Chi cooed taking him into his arms. Trunks whined at first but settled down as Chi Chi stroked his hair. You're here already harpy? Vegeta said walking in from the gravity room. No, Chi Chi said this is just a projection of me; I'm really at home cooking.

Vegeta snorted and said I doubt this backwater planet has the technology needed to duplicate that disturbing voice of yours so efficiently. Chi Chi was about to retort when Bulma said ok and lets head out. Women, when will you be back? Vegeta said. When we find all of the dragon balls. Bulma replied why are you going to miss me? No, and I probably won't miss your cooking either. Vegeta replied with a smirk. You little bastard. Bulma said making a face what are you going to do if the gravity room breaks while I am gone? Vegeta snorted and said you'll only be gone a couple of days I can live without it for that long. Whatever Bulma replied and then shouted Trunks, we're ready to go, are you coming with us? Be right down. Mirai Trunks replied.

He flew down and said ok lets go. See you later Vegeta and don't pester my mother and father while I'm gone. Vegeta let out a humph and headed back into the gravity room. Everyone else climbed into one of Bulma's jets and took off. Ok the first dragon ball is about 20 miles west of here. Chi Chi said oh good, hopefully they won't be too hard to get. Won't be too hard to get eh Chi Chi? Bulma said as they breached the first dragonball that was on top of an active volcano. No big deal. Chi Chi replied Gohan, just grab it and let's go. Gohan nodded and flew up to grab it. As soon as he put his hands on it the volcano began to rumble, no big deal huh?! Bulma shouted at Chi Chi as the ground began to rumble. Gohan grab it and let's get the heck out of here!

Chi Chi shouted. Gohan got it and flew down to his mom and bulma as it blew its top off. Ash started to ran down. Mirai Trunks grabbed his mother and baby trunks, while Gohan swooped down and grabbed Chi Chi. Oh wonderful that was one of my best jets! Chi Chi sighed and then said where's the next dragon ball? A few thousand miles north of here. Gohan replied Lead on. Bulma said hanging from trunk's arms.


	2. Salty tears and a bitter resolve

**Hey everyone this is my first story so be gentle ok? Flames are welcome if necessary, but remember this is my first story**

**Holy crap I forgot the disclaimer. Chi Chi and everyone else in this story are owned by the person who made dragonballZYeah I know I should really now his name by name, but only his first name comes to mind well on with the story**

Where could she be going? Bulma said with sadness in her voice. To see my sister no doubt. Mater Roshi replied. Vegeta said the little fool nearly killed herself. Bulma walked over to Gohan c'mon baby lets go to Capsule Corp, your mother is going to come back to us soon. This is all my fault he said softly all my fault that dad is gone, and that mom left me too. Gohan your mother didn't leave you. She'll be back .Bulma said comforting him, now let's go back to my house and we'll get something to eat and wait for your mother to come home. Chi Chi flew o nimbus and said take me to baba's I need to know what the hell is going on, and why Goku would abandon us like this! Chi Chi stared up at the sky and tears clouded her vision. Oh Goku how could you! She cried I need you here with me now! How could you come back just to leave us again?! How could you be so selfish?! Tears ran down her face as all of her concealed grief spilled out. Goku Goku she moaned crying. Why wouldn't you come back? If not for my sake what about Gohan's? Nimbus touched down softly at Baba's place and she jumped off and ran inside looking for her Baba? Baba! Chi Chi called. Princess of the Ox Kingfom why are you here? Baba said looking up from her crystal ball. Baba Chi Chi said sounding distraught why won't Goku come back to life? So it's true then, he really did die. Baba said looking over at her.

Baba was in shock when she saw the state Chi Chi was in. Her hair had fallen out of the severe bun she wore and her face with streaks with the ghost of tears that had fallen for hours. I wshed him back she began n a ragged voice, and he wouldn't return…Baba looked at her sadly and said if that was his decision then let it be. No! Chi Chi said angrily, he has a family that he needs to help take care of, this isn't just about me! It's about his son! Baba shook her head and said, what has happened can't be changed, just know that everything happens for a reason. Chi Chi looked angrily at Baba and then she said so he had a good reason to leave his family behind did he? Well then, should he ever return, we won't want him back.

She turned around swiftly and headed out of Baba's home. Poor girl Baba thought and it will only get worse before it gets better. Chi Chi raced back to the flying nimbus and jumped on. Nimbus let's go Capsule Corp.

The flying Nimbus complied with Chi Chi's wishes and streaked across the sky back to capsule corp. Gohan was sitting in the living room with Bulma and Mirai Trunks. Don't worry Gohan Bulma said stroking her hair your mother will be back soon. Gohan just nodded and then said Bulma. Hmm? Bulma said looking up at him. Why would dad not come back to us? Do you think it was because of what happened? No of course not Gohan. Bulma said softly to him. Your father loves you and your mother very much, then why didn't he return?! Gohan said angrily. There must be a good reason. Bulma said soflty to him, Goku would never leave you alone without a good reason. Gohan sighed and said I just don't understand it. Vegeta understood Goku's actions, but he knew that his family would never understand it.

So Vegeta just stared at Gohan with his arms crossed. Chi Chi sighed as she jumped off Nimbus she tried to calm herself down because she knew that she couldn't see Gohan while she was in a fit of rage. She took two deep breaths and then wiped her face as she walked into Capsule Corp. Gohan's head shot up as he sensed his mother's return. Vegeta also noticed and he felt her rage before she even came into the room. Chi Chi came into the room and walked over to Gohan. She sighed and then said are you alright? Gohan just nodded. He'd never seen his mother look this disheveled before her hair hung down her back with a few strands sticking to her face and her usually bright eyes were dull and hollow. She noticed him looking at her and quickly hugged him. Gohan started to cry and Chi Chi stroked his back saying you have me, and that's all you need.

Gohan hugged her tightly and his sobs wracked both of their frames. Chi Chi closed her eyes and said everything will be fine Gohan. We have each other, you have me too. Bulma said soflty. Chi Chi smiled gratefully at Bulma and then she said C'mon Gohan, let's go home. Vegeta said you should stay here. She looked up at him seeming surprised at first and then she said no thank you, We need some time to ourselves. We'll come back tomorrow. She added seeing Bulma's worried face. Vegeta said what will you do now, and how will you survive? Kakkorot provided most of the food for you didn't he? Chi Chi turned around and said I need no man to provide for myself or my family, he left it in my hands, so that's how it will be. Vegeta didn't look surprised at all with her outburst and just let out a humph and walked away. Bulma said please be careful and call me when you get home.

Chi Chi nodded and Gohan picked her up. Mom, Gohan said looking down at her. Chi Chi looked up at him what did Baba tell you? Chi Chi sighed and said Honestly Gohan I know the same thing I knew before I left, nothing. Gohan seemed to be deep I thought as they flew on home. Chi Chi was mentally listing all of the things that could've possibly caused him to leave her. I yelled a lot, I was too demanding, I'm not as pretty as Bulma, I didn't like for him to fight, I nagged too much…tears were falling down her face as she thought back on everything she felt she did wrong. Gohan looked down at his mother and then looked back up he was close to tears as well. They got into the house and Chi Chi said Gohan, he looked up at her, if you need to talk to me, just call me ok? Gohan nodded and said I want to be alone for awhile. Chi Chi nodded and then said just call me when you need me. Gohan said I will and went into his room and closed the door.

Chi Chi sat down on the couch and felt herself near tears again. Damn you Goku I won't cry over you again! Not after you abandoned us! She whispered as tears fell down her eyes again. After another bout of tears Chi Chi wiped her eyes and said no more, I have to be strong for my son. She stood up and looked up at the stars, I'll do it all on my own, you'll see.


	3. The strongest woman in the world gets a ...

The next morning Chi Chi woke up feeling a lot worse than she had felt going to bed yesterday. She felt as if she had to throw up everything she had eaten in the last five days and her head throbbed. The headache I can understand, but what's with the nausea? Chi Chi climbed out of her bed and barley made it to the bathroom before throwing up everything she had eaten since yesterday. After that she brushed her teeth washed her face and headed out towards Gohan's room. She walked in and saw him sleeping so she closed the door and went into the kitchen. Wonderful we're out of food. I don't want to wake Gohan up, I'll just go hunting myself. Chi Chi walked back into her room and put on one of her regular outfits. She was about to gather her hair in a bun, but decided to keep it loose. She went into a closet and looked around for something to use as a weapon.

Her hand closed around Goku's power pole. She brought it out of the closet and nearly broke down when she saw it. She ran her fingers over it and said Goku. She stared down at it for a moment longer before her eyes hardened and said you left us alone, I'll never forgive you for that. She stood up and strapped the power pole to her back. She went into Gohan's room once more and brushed her hair from his sleeping face and said softly Gohan? His eyes opened and said mom? Chi Chi nodded I'll be back in a little while with some food, go back to sleep ok? Gohan sat up and said mom are you sure you don't want me to go? Chi Chi nodded I want you to get some rest, I need the exercise anyhow. Ok. Gohan replied lying back down. I'll be back shortly. Chi Chi said walking out of the house. She turned towards the back of the house and raced towards the forest, I haven't done this in such a long time, not since Gohan was born, maybe it's time to start training again, so the next time something like Cell happens I can fight with my son instead of just waiting and worrying. she raced past the waterfalls near her house and remembered how Goku brought her there during their honeymoon. Oh Goku I love you so much! And I love you Chi Chi. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together, and we'll have a huge family. Do you promise? Yes I promise Some promise, when you weren't dead you were either away or busy training, you even took our son away from me at times, she stared down at the waterfall; and yet I still can't bring myself to hate you. She stood up from the rock she had sat on and walked deeper into the forest. She stopped when she spotted a Dinosaur. I can take it down. Chi Chi said to herself. She grabbed the pole and ran out Kyahhhhh! She screamed. The dinosaur looked up in time to see Chi Chi about to bash it's head in with the pole.

Chi Chi got a good crack on it's skull and it fell over dead in an instant. I still got it I really should get back to training. She thought with a smile. Now how am I gonna get this thing back home? I knew I forgot something, I needed to bring a knife. Chi Chi sighed as she fell over in the grass. Need some help? She heard a voice say standing over her. Chi Chi sat upright and said who's that? Piccolo was standing over her and stared down at her. Oh it's you. She said standing up and brushing herself off. Chi Chi looked over at the dead dinosaur, no way she was gonna lift that thing up by herself. She nodded and said yes Piccolo I actually could use your help. Piccolo nodded and lifted up the dinosaur.

For a second I thought you were going to refuse. He said glancing over at her. Chi Chi smirked and said for a second I was, then she said I've made a decision about Gohan and his training. Piccolo turned to look at her, you can take him with you during the days long as you bring him back before dark, he'll need some time to study and I honestly don't feel like being alone right now. He looked surprised but nodded in response. She walked over to him and he picked her up flying them both back to the house. Thank you very much Piccolo. Chi chi said civilly to him, would you like some food? No thanks just some water would be fine. He replied. She nodded and said you can leave the dinosaur out here, I'll get it ready in a moment. Would you like to come inside? Piccolo's eyes widened for a second. She saw his face and laughed I've done some thinking, she said after a moment, things are going to be different from now on and I am going to need all the allies I can get. Gohan is growing up and I can't stop him from doing what he wants. So long as he puts in a little time to study, training is fine with me. She looked up to see Piccolo with his mouth wide open in shock. She nearly doubled over laughing at his expression and then said I also need to ask you a favor.

Piccolo closed his mouth here it comes I know she wanted something he thought glancing down at her. What is it he replied with a gruff voice. I want you to train me as well. She replied staring straight up at him. Piccolo's mouth opened wider than before. You, want me to train you? He said looking at her incredouslyYes. Chi Chi replied starting to get irritated. I know the basics already, my father trained me after all, I just want to become stronger, I never want to have to sit through a fight again. This is going to slow my own training down considerably, and it won't help Gohan any either I'm a fast learner she said seeming to know what Piccolo was thinking. I'm just not sure if your advanced enough to keep up with me. Talk about a slap in the face Chi Chi thought with a frown. I can do it I'm sure, I'll become stronger because I won't sit by any longer, if Gohan dies, then I'll die with him. I refuse to sit back and let something else happen without being there.

Even if I only increase my powers a little I could still be useful. Her hearts in the right place, but I wonder if that's going to enough, she barely has enough ki to form even the smallest Kamehameha, and she probably doesn't have good endurance either. I can't train you. Piccolo said at least not yet, you need to build up your own strength first. Then I will Chi Chi said angrily, I'll show you and everyone else. I wasn't a half bad fighter before, and I'll be an even better fighter now. If you won't train me I could always find someone else! With that she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and headed outside to gut the dinosaur. A little while later Chi Chi placed some dinosaur steaks to cook while she packed the rest of the dino meat to be eaten later. Piccolo sat down on a couch and waited for Gohan to awaken. Here. Chi Chi said handing him a glass of water. If you won't train me she said, who do you think will? I'd tell you to go to King Kai, but you'd have to go to other world first. Where Goku is. She said angrily, he's made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me or his son.

Piccolo said that's not true, he loved you both very much. Did he? Chi Chi said angrily, so then where is he now? He refused to come back home after I wished him back, yeah he loves us a whole bunch. Piccolo just drank his water. Gohan came out into the kitchen and said hey mom. Good morning son, how are you feeling today? She said her voice sounding concerned. I feel a little bit better than yesterday. He replied looking up at her. Good. She said giving him a hug. He hugged her back and then she said go eat Gohan and then you can go with Piccolo. He looked up her with the same expression that Piccolo did. She smiled and him and said he's sitting right over there, I'm surprised you haven't noticed. She smiled and said eat up honey, I am going out. Where to? He said between bites. She thought for a second and then smirked to find Yamcha.

Piccolo nearly choked on the remainder of his water. There was just no stopping this woman. She smiled at him and said softly see? I'll just find someone else. Someone else for what mom? Gohan said sounding confused. Nothing special sweetie, make sure you lock the door before you go, and be home at least by sunset so you can have dinner. K he said standing up as he finished off his food. Chi Chi finished eating as well and stood up. Well see you two later. She said with a smile as she restrapped the power pole to her back and shouted Flying Nimbus! She jumped on the cloud and said lets head over to Bulma's, maybe the almighty prince of sayains can help me out. The cloud flew off into the morning light with the raven hair princess. The Nimbus cloud dropped Chi Chi off in front of Capsule Corp and flew off. She went in through the front door and headed towards the living space that Bulma and the others had set up in the back.

As soon as she hit the private apartments she ran into Mirai Trunks. Oh hi Chi Chi he said smiling. Hello there trunks how are you doing? Pretty good I'm about to head back to the future. Chi Chi smiled and said to help you mother out huh? He nodded she grabbed him into a hug and said I hope everything works out. So do I. Trunks said hugging her back, I hope everything goes well for you too. Chi Chi smiled and said don't worry about me, I'm a strong woman. Harpy what the hell are you doing over here at this time in the morning. Coming to ask you a favor. She replied looking over at Vegeta. You want a favor from me? He said what do you think I am a talk show host?

Just shut up and listen. Chi Chi replied getting annoyed. Vegeta said watch how you talk to me woman. Hmm you never struck me as the type of man to hit a woman Vegeta. He growled at her but crossed his arms. I want you to train me. She said looking up at him hopefully. Vegeta looked shocked for about two seconds before he burst out laughing on the floor. You want ME to train YOU? Vegeta said between gasps. Yes is that a problem? She said glaring at him from his position on the floor. No it's more like a joke. He said standing up. Power pole extend! Chi Chi said sharply causing the stick to slam him against the wall. Vegeta glared at her from the hole in the wall that fit his body. The pole retracted. Still find it funny? She said. Vegeta charged her so fast she didn't even see him coming. He stopped with his fist in front of her face. Her eyes widened and her hair flew back from her face. Yes I do. Vegeta said with a smirk because you didn't even see me coming. So then train me and I will see you coming. Chi Chi said between clenched teeth. Mirai Trunks left sensing an explosive argument coming up. Why don't you get one of those other weaklings to train you, I am sure you'll have to start from the beginning.

I know the basics already. Chi Chi continued through clenched teeth just show me how to fly, form ki and a couple of attacks and I'll be on my way. You're really serious Vegeta said glaring at her. Yes. She said running a hand through her hair. Why wouldn't I be? Her eyes darkened as she said are you going to train me or not, I need to go see about my other prospects. Vegeta snorted and said like who chrome dome? Or that pathetic weakling Yamcha? Have you asked the namek, he trains your son, he's halfway decent. I asked him already, he refused. Chi Chi said angrily as her eyes narrowed. Understandably so. Vegeta said smirking at her you're a novice compared to even the weakest of fighters. I'm the strongest woman in the world! Chi Chi said angrily how dare you call me weak!

Vegeta said fine I'll teach you a couple of things, but after that you're on your own. Fine Chi Chi said I can deal with that. Good Vegeta said follow me. They headed to the gravity room and Vegeta said lets see how well you can move in two times the earth's gravity. She too the power pole in her hands and said I'm ready. He flipped a switch and Chi Chi suddenly fell to her knees. Ughhh she gasped as she struggled to stand up. Vegeta watched as she started to stand up. Chi Chi you can do this. She coaxed herself as her knees threatened to buckle show him your power, show him you're the strongest woman in the world. She gasped but managed to stand up straight. Good. Vegeta said nodding I will leave you to get used to this gravity and when I return I expect to see you running laps around this chamber like a track star. Chi Chi glared at him as she started to take baby steps around the room. She fell over after walking halfway around the room.

Damn he makes this look so easy. She used the pole to help her stand up again and she started to walk again taking bigger steps. Vegeta watched her progress from a camera outside of the room.

Hmm she might actually turn out to be a halfway decent fighter. He watched as she fell but got right back up and then started to power walk around the room. She should've been a sayian woman. He concluded.


	4. That Stubborn woman

Chi Chi struggled through two times the earth's gravity, but then she remembered hearing Gohan talk about how he and his father had trained in over a hundred times the earth's natural gravity. Chi Chi forced herself to run around the room and in a few hours she was moving comfortably enough to levitate slightly off the ground. I really do need to learn how to fly, I can levitate. See Goku? She said with a smug smile I'll be fine without you. Up in other world Goku was sitting with King Kai at the Grand Kai's palace. She's really upset with you Goku, King Kai said looking over at him, and things are only going to be worse when she finds out she's pregnant.

I know Goku said, but she has to understand, I'm doing this for her own good, as long as I'm dead nothing bad will happen to the earth. King Kai nodded in agreement and said yes you're right about that. Goku said Chi Chi has a lot of people to support her, she'll be fine. Only time will tell King Kai replied watching her master two times the earth's gravity. Not bad woman Vegeta said coming back into the room, you've done well for a weakling. Chi Chi growled as Vegeta laughed at her anger. Do I make you angry? He said mockingly well well, then you have enough energy left to move onto five times the earth's gravity.

Don't push her too hard Vegeta Goku thought to himself from otherworld, or else you'll kill my baby in the process. Chi Chi said alright lets get to this, I want to be up to a hundred times the earth's gravity by the end of this week. Vegeta stared at her for a moment and then shook his head and chuckled. That's rich Vegeta said laughing you could barely stand up in with the setting on two. Chi Chi growled and said oh yeah? She stalked over to the machine and Vegeta said Harpy what are you doing? Proving you wrong. She replied setting the machine up to 20. Chi Chi was slammed down onto the ground as the gravity went up. She gasped as she struggled to get her face off the floor. You idiot! Vegeta said flying over to the machine and turning it off.

No put it back on! Chi Chi cried getting up from the ground I want to get stronger, I want to be a part of the fighting too, I refuse to sit back and do nothing! Vegeta glared at her and she stopped yelling but she glared right back. So you wish to be a fighter. Vegeta said with a smirk. I am a fighter Chi Chi said angrily, I've been a fighter since before you've ever thought of earth! I've never seen you fight. He replied with a smirk. Once I had Gohan I stopped fighting for awhile, but I never stopped training. She admitted to him. Vegeta studied her for a moment and said you can't use your ki? You have a halfway decent amount for an earthling. I was never shown how. Chi Chi replied I was busy with Gohan so I didn't have the time. Vegeta grunted and said fine then. I will teach you how to fly, and then to form small energy attacks. Then you will leave me to get my own training done, you've already wasted enough of my time. Chi Chi said then hurry up and show me so I can get out of your way, your highness. Vegeta growled and then said close your eyes and concentrate on your energy. Chi Chi sighed and closed her eyes.

Vegeta watched as she felt her own energy out. Good. He said watching her know concentrate it into a ball. Chi Chi tried to focus her energy to form into a ball in front of her.

She laced her arms in front of her in an attempt to gather the energy. She felt it tingle into her hands and it formed into a tiny ball. Good work Harpy. Vegeta said looking over at her. Chi Chi gazed down at her own energy it was a vibrant blue color. I should've met you first Vegeta thought gazing at Chi Chi. She said and now what do I do? Vegeta was snapped out of his stupor and said now that you can focus on your energy I want you to use it to push you up. She nodded and focused her energy to go beneath her. She gasped when she felt herself lift up. She looked down and saw that she was ten feet in the air. She gasped with surprise but willed herself to move to the left, and then to the right.

She smiled happily and said look Vegeta I'm flying! Yes I can see that. He said dryly. Come down now. Ok Chi Chi replied willing herself to go down. She gasped as she fell rapidly but stopped at the last moment from hitting the ground.

Well I have to admit you're doing better than I expected, Vegeta said with a smirk, but your still not all that great. Why your arrogant idiot short…Vegeta clapped a hand over Chi Chi's mouth and said shut up, and listen, I'm going to show you how to use your energy to attack. She glared up at him but closed her mouth. I wonder what it is about this woman that makes me want to see her get angry, it's probably her eyes. Vegeta thought to himself staring at her blazing ebony orbs. Vegeta said focus your energy into your hands once again. Chi Chi concentrated and felt the energy build into her hands. A small ball appeared in her hands. Vegeta said now imagine it's an extension of yourself and release it.

Chi Chi nodded and moved her hands like she had seen Gohan do on several occasions and tossed the energy from her hands. It collided with the wall and left a small hole. Chi Chi smiled happily and turned to Vegeta. He nodded good job practice this for a week and then come back, see about finding yourself a weak sparring partner.

Chi Chi said do they have to be weak? Yes Vegeta nodded don't get ahead of yourself just because you mastered two times the earth's gravity, and learned simple things.

Vegeta waited for her to explode and just as he expected she came out with her claws drawn. Listen you little prick, just because your stronger than me doesn't give you the right to belittle me! She shouted at him. If there is one thing I look forward to doing it's kicking your ass! Then you'll have to wait hundreds of year Vegeta replied smirking at her. Up yours! She said angrily tying the power pole to her back and tying her hair back into a low pony tail.

Vegeta knew at that very moment he wanted Son Chi Chi he gazed at her and watched as she gathered her glassy black hair into a low queue and adjusted her clothes so that they hugged her curves subtly. She turned back to him and he looked away quickly and said now get lost; I need to get my own training down. Of course your highness, I'll be leaving now, thanks for the lessons. Remember, I want you back in a week to see how far you've progressed. Not to mention watching you bounce around in those clothes, ughh what the hell is wrong with me? This is the harpy I am thinking about! Chi Chi said ok ok I know I'll be back in a week. The door closed on the gravity room and Vegeta went to turn on the gravity machine when he noticed that Chi Chi had given him a very unexpected reaction. He grumbled at himself in disgust and headed to a bathroom to take a shower.

Chi Chi decided there was no time like the present to practice flying. She got her energy to lift herself and up and started to head home. Oh shoot it's nearly sunset. Gohan will be home soon! She willed herself to go faster and squinted her eyes as her hair whipped her face. She sighed as she twirled in the sky seeing the mountain in the distance the sun was almost completely down the horizon and stars were starting to light the sky above. Chi Chi smiled to herself as she saw the beautiful view it made her feel a peace of serenity that seemed lost to her for the last couple of days. She stopped flying for a second and let herself float in the sky she closed her eyes and turned around taking a deep breath of air. She opened her eyes once more and then continued onto her house. She stopped a few feet away from the door and said Gohan I'm home!

She heard no answer so she went inside. Apparently I'm the only one she sighed she walked into the kitchen and started cooking just to have something to do. I still can't believe you'd do this to us Goku, I really can't. She said to herself chopping up carrots. Why bother marrying me if you were just going to leave me? Why bother having Gohan if this was how it was all going to turn out? She whispered to herself. Then she choked out no, Gohan was the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'd never change that. She dumped her carrots into a pot and then chopped up some dino meat and celery. Too bad I never got the daughter I wanted as well. She dumped them into the pot as well and poured some water into it, she added salt pepper and oregano into the mixture. Needs something else she went into the cupboard and took out a couple bay leaves and then also brought out a couple of potatoes. She put the leaves into the pot and began chopping potatoes. Goku, I miss you so much, I don't even want to think of you, but I can't stop. Mom I'm home! Gohan said coming into the kitchen. Hi Gohan she said go wash up for dinner and then set the table for me. Mom, are you ok? Gohan said walking up to her. Yes of course why do you ask? Chi Chi said still bent over the potatoes. You're crying mom. Gohan said touching her cheeks. Her tears ran down from her cheeks onto his hands.

I'm fine really Gohan Chi Chi said managing a bright smile, I was just chopping some onions for the stew. Oh, ok sure mom Gohan said though he couldn't smile any onions. Now go get washed up. Chi Chi said to him. Ok. Gohan said walking out of the room. You know, you're not a very good liar. Piccolo said from the living room. Oh so you're here too? Chi Chi said glancing over at him. Would you like some food? Piccolo said no thank you. Well how about some water? Chi Chi said getting a glass from a cupboard. Piccolo saw her reaching for the glass and realized she wouldn't take no for an answer. Sure. He said. Chi Chi poured him a glass and started to walk to him. He said I'll get it just set it down on the table. Chi Chi put his glass down and then turned back to her cooking. You shouldn't hide your feelings, Piccolo said taking a gulp of his water, and they'll just fester inside of you. I have to be strong for my son. Chi Chi said stirring the stew I can't let him see me crying.

You need to take care of yourself as well, hiding you're feelings could be worse than showing them, you might make yourself sick, then where would Gohan be? Chi Chi thought about his words and then changed the subject. I trained today. She said looking back over at him. Piccolo grunted and said found Yamcha did you? No Chi Chi replied with a smirk, I found Vegeta. Vegeta?! Piccolo said he actually stopped to help you? Chi Chi shrugged and said he taught me how to fly and use energy attacks. You learned that in a day?! Piccolo said seeming surprised. Chi Chi said it was a matter of putting two and two together. I told you I already knew the basics, I just needed someone to show me how to do it.

It wasn't all that hard. She finished checking on her stew. Piccolo looked impressed and then she smirked I also trained under two times the earth's gravity. Piccolo said really? She nodded it was hard, but I mastered it. She chuckled and said it's a lot easier to move around now, and I can even jump higher than before. Of course. Piccolo said. This woman, I guess Gohan gets some of his strength from her too so where do you live Piccolo? Chi Chi said sitting down next to him. Why the sudden curiosity? Piccolo said. I've always been curious, I've just never asked. Here and there Piccolo replied more times than not I just stay in the forest. Chi Chi nodded and then said what about at the lookout? Only when Dende needs my help with something. Piccolo replied. Oh. She said standing up and walking over to the pot. She lifted the top off and stirred the pot turning down the heat Gohan! She said dinner's ready coming mom. Gohan said heading into the room.

He saw Piccolo still there and said Oh hey Piccolo. Still surprised to see me here kid? I'm just as surprised your mother didn't run me out. Chi Chi sighed and said I told you my reasons already, I need more allies than enemies right now. Gohan adores you, and if you make him happy then you make me happy too. You might as well stay the night. She finished while tasting her stew, that way you can pick Gohan up in the morning and I can get my chores done.

Piccolo looked over at Chi Chi and she seemed to be deep in thought. Amazing how much the death of a loved one can change things Can he really stay mom?! Gohan said excitedly. Sure he can sleep on the couch. Chi Chi said finishing her stew and getting up. Mom, you hardly ate any. Gohan said watching her ladle her stew back into the pot, I know she said I'll eat it tomorrow; my eyes were hungrier than my stomach. Well you two I'm very tired, I'm going to bed. Piccolo watched her walk into the room. Some thing is wrong with her, and I don't think it's just over losing dad. Gohan said sounding worried to Piccolo. Piccolo just nodded he had been getting a weird vibe from Chi Chi too, although it was weaker today than it was yesterday…


	5. Love anger and a baby

The next morning Chi Chi woke up feeling the same way she did the day before. She was sick to her stomach. She raced to her bathroom and spilled the little food she had put into her stomach out again. _Why does this feel so familiar? _She stood up and flushed the toilet. Piccolo was standing outside of the bathroom when she came out. Are you ok? He said when she nearly bumped into him. Oh Piccolo, you scared me. She said glancing up at him. Yes I'm fine, just feeling a little sick. You should go lie back down. I'm fine Chi Chi said with a warning glare. He backed off and then she said thirsty? Do you eat at all?

No Piccolo said I don't need to . Oh. Chi Chi said seeming a little disappointed. She said I'll get you some water, and then make Gohan some breakfast, and then I'll head out myself. Sounds like you got a busy morning planned. Piccolo said. Sure do.Chi Chi said after a little training I've got to fix the house up and then wash some clothes. Piccolo grunted and said need help? Chi Chi smiled _ He's being so helpful I wonder why_ No thank you Piccolo. She said sweetly they walked into the kitchen and she poured him the water. I'll be just fine. A week passed and Chi Chi rushed over to Capsule Corp to see Vegeta and show him the progress she'd made. She could fly much faster than before and her attacks were getting more destructive as each day passed. On the other hand she found herself getting more tired and threw up every morning. _Must be coming down with a flu_ she figured going into Capsule Corp and straight to the gravity room.

Right on time Harpy. Vegeta said waiting for her to walk inside. She nodded and said of course wouldn't want to keep a prince waiting. Vegeta snorted and said show me what you've accomplished this week. Chi Chi smiled and pressed her hands together Ka Me she started putting her hands towards her side Ha she said charging her energy Me she said bring her hands forward Me Ha! She shouted blasting a human sized hole into the wall of the GR.

Better much better. Vegeta said. _Impressive, she really is a fast learner, a couple more weeks she'll be stronger than that weakling Yamcha and chrome dome._ Chi Chi smiled and then Vegeta said your ready now to move onto level 10 on the gravity scale. _ Heh how about that I skipped over five_ Vegeta turned the gravity up and watched as Chi Chi fell to her knees. She gasped and struggled to stand up. _ C'mon harpy this shouldn't be that much of a challenge for you. _Chi Chi gasped again and clutched her stomach. Vegeta! She cried turn it off! Vegeta quickly turned the gravity off and looked over at her. She panted and clutched her side. Her eyes were shut tightly and suddenly they relaxed as she started to fall towards the floor. Harpy?! Vegeta said rushing over to her side. Her eyes were closed. Damn it! Vegeta said picking her up. I need a medic NOW! Vegeta roared. Chi Chi awoke a few hours later to find herself in a hospital bed. V-Vegeta? She said with a groan. Over here, he said standing by her bedside. What happened? She said looking up at him. You tell me you little fool. Vegeta said seeming angry with her. I don't know one minute I was standing and the next moment I was here. She said staring up at him. Why are you so upset? Oh Chi Chi! Bulma said why would you train while you're in this condition? Condition? What condition? Chi Chi said looking over at Bulma. Don't you know Bulma said? Your pregnant.

Chi Chi looked stunned for a moment as Bulma continued you're nearly a month. Chi Chi looked down at her lap and she closed her eyes. _He_ _knew, he knew I was pregnant and he left me anyway_… I can't do this; I can't do this by myself. She whispered softly, it was going to be hard enough with just Gohan and myself she opened her eyes and then glanced up at Bulma. I need to get home; I need to go see my son. She said starting to get out of bed. Vegeta pushed her back down and growled you will stay there and rest, your son is already on his way.

Chi Chi looked up at him angrily and he returned her fierce gaze. You could've killed the brat today, I knew something was off about you, but I just figured it was grief. He said staring down at her. You will not be going home for some time, so just relax and rest. He finished and turned around walked out the door. Bulma went to stand by Chi Chi's side and said I know you're going to need help with this pregnancy, So you will be staying here and I'm NOT taking no for an answer. She said just as Chi Chi opened her mouth. I have a home to take care of, Chi Chi replied, and I have a house to worry about as well.

Bulma I can't just drop everything and come to stay her with you. Oh yes you can! Bulma said angrily and you will too because you need my help, and you know that I am right, Chi Chi looked away and said I can manage on my own. Chi Chi we're best friends! Bulma said don't be too proud to accept help when you really need it!

Chi Chi looked up at Bulma's face and could tell she was really hurt. Chi Chi sighed and said I'll talk to Gohan first, alright? Bulma seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded; I'll go get your rooms ready. Chi Chi sighed and then Bulma smiled and said rest. Chi Chi waited until she was gone and then sat up. Hate she said angrily Goku I hate you! How could you, how could you possibly do this to me? She cried how could you leave us behind when you were able to return?! I'll never forgive you! She cried and her sobs reached the sayian prince's ears. Vegeta went into the room and walked over to her bed. Harpy, you need to stop crying and think about this brat that you are carrying. I know you don't want to lose the brat_. I don't want to see you crying like this harpy it grates my nerves and I really need to get some training done_

Chi Chi looked up at Vegeta and wiped her eyes. Your right, this is just so damn frustrating, I know he knew before he died, but he chose to stay away from us anyway, What kind of decision is that? A warrior's decision he replied looking over at her. I understand the idiot's feelings; it has to be as hard on him as it is for you. What do you mean? Chi Chi said Vegeta said I'll explain it some other time, now shut up and go to sleep. Does this mean no more training? Chi Chi said sounding disappointed. _ Your not the only one who's disappointed, I can't see you bouncing around anymore_ not until after the brat is born. Vegeta said glaring at her. Chi Chi snorted and said right you're highness.

Vegeta glared at her but she was looking down towards her lap._I really need to see Goku and tell him off, wonder if it's possible for me to get to otherworld without being dead_ Vegeta said she without looking up. What? He said sounding annoyed, do you know if it's possible to get to otherworld without being dead. How the hell would I know? Vegeta said sounding annoyed, where the hell did that question come from? Just a thought Chi Chi said softly looking out of the window. I'm tired, Chi Chi said suddenly, Vegeta snorted of course you are idiot. He stalked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as Chi Chi was sure that Vegeta was gone she hopped out of the bed and opened the window. She levitated outside and flew a few yards away. Flying Nimbus! She called the cloud flew down and Chi Chi whispered take me to Baba's and be quick about it.

I'll find a way to get to otherworld so I can say my piece. She rubbed her stomach as the cloud flew over west city, poor baby, you'll never meet your father.

Don't worry, I'm here for you and you'll have plenty of other people to help you as well. Piccolo noticed that Chi Chi had left as soon as she stepped out of the room. _Where the hell is she going? _He thought sensing her leave. Gohan, go into Capsule Corp and got play with Trunks for a little while, I'll be back. He took off before Gohan could ask any questions. _Your more trouble than your worth Chi Chi_ Piccolo thought to himself as he tailed her to Baba's Baba sighed as she felt Chi Chi approaching did you really have to die? She said looking up at the sky. You really should've come back; your wife is pestering me.

Baba! Chi Chi shouted storming into the house, I want to go to otherworld and I want to go to otherworld now! Are you insane? Baba shouted at her the only way you can get to otherworld is if you're dead! There's another way old woman and you're going to tell me how! Chi Chi shouted back rushing into the room. You can't.! Baba shouted back, the only other way I can think of is by wishing yourself there with the dragonballs, and I can't even guarantee a safe return back! Chi Chi stalked over to Baba, but caught sight of herself in a mirror, her face was twisted in anger. She stopped and stared at herself. _Have I really become such an ugly person?_ Her face softened and then she sighed and turned to Baba. Baba watched her carefully and then sat down. She motioned for Chi Chi to join her. Chi Chi sat down with her hands on her head for a moment and then said is there any way for me to talk to him from here then? I need to know why he left us.

Baba sighed and said lets see what I can do, I've seen a lot of things girl horrible things. Your rage is something very nasty, if you're not careful it will consume you. I know I realize that now, I just want to see him so badly, I want him to know how much he hurt me. Baba looked Chi Chi in the eye and said listen to me, this might not have been the best decision in your eyes, but He made it in your best interest.

He never was the sharpest knife in the drawer. Chi Chi said nodding. Baba just sighed and shook her head. You'll see what I mean in another seven or eight years. Chi Chi just stared. Baba focused on her crystal ball and said King kai, where are you? King Kai's antennae went wild and then shot straight up King Kai, what's wrong Goku said? Baba's trying to talk to me, better see what the old crone wants.

I heard that! Baba said angrily, listen I want to speak with Goku, I have a very confused…Chi Chi glared at Baba err very angry woman on my hands here! Baba said. Chi Chi I presume? King Kai said. Baba said yes and please for the life of me, let the two kids talk for my own sanity! King Kai looked over at Goku, your wife has some words for you. Goku gulped and then placed his hand on King Kai's shoulder. Chi Chi? Goku said softly. Goku. Chi Chi said softly. For a second all of the pain she had been feeling began to melt away. Chi Chi I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this. He said to her. The moment of peace passed and she said why? Why would you leave us behind like this? It's not cause your unable to return! I know you can because I tried to wish you back and you refused! I know you did Chi Chi and I…Haven't I been a good wife to you and a good mother to our soon? Didn't I cook and clean for you and sit back to watch you fight at your own requests when I could've easily joined in to help?! Wasn't I good enough to return to?! She cried out tears falling down her face. Chi Chi try to understand my point of view Goku pleaded, I want you to be safe, I never want you to have to worry about your life or Gohan's life again. It has nothing to do with you not be a good wife and mother, you were the best!

What kind of life do you think I am going to have now?! You are my life you idiot! She cried if it wasn't for Gohan, do you think I would've hesitated to follow you in death?!

What about this child that I carry now? What am I going to do? She finished in tears. You don't need me to raise this baby or to take care of Gohan Goku said. I know I don't She said angrily I can do it all on my own, but damn it I don't want to! I want you here with me! No. Goku said to her, you'll be better off with me here in otherworld. You have plenty of people to help you; I know you'll be taken care of. Damn you Goku she said angrily damn you! I love you Chi Chi, I swear I do, and I love Gohan too and our unborn child. Please just accept Bulma's offer and stay with her. Chi Chi wiped her eyes and she said Oh Goku, no matter how much you hurt me I can't hate you, I love you too much. I will take good care of my son, and our unborn child, that much I know. However, should you ever return, do not expect me to come running back, I will not do it. I took you back once before, and I can't do it again.

Goku sighed and said I understand Chi Chi. I want you to be happy. I know you mean well Goku, but I can't bring myself to believe that just yet. She touched her stomach and Goku sighed and said I've got to go now Chi Chi I love you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you too. She replied _that's why this hurts so much_… The connection was broken off and Baba looked up at Chi Chi. she seemed to look better than she had been looking when she walked in. Thank you Baba, Chi Chi said giving the woman a warm smile, I think I'll be going now. Baba nodded and said I hope I've helped you, and that you won't bother me again. No, thank you. Chi Chi said I've gotten my answers. Baba looked shocked for a second and then she sighed. _You silly little fool. You really thought he left because of you._ Chi Chi smiled and then said I'll be seeing you Baba. She got up and left the house, and bumped into something hard. Ow. She said and then looked up. Oh…hi Chi Chi said sheepishly. Piccolo frowned and then turned around C'mon he said gruffly Flying Nimbus! She called. He looked back her and then she said, I'm too tired to fly.


	6. Sorrow and support

Piccolo snorted as Chi Chi rode the cloud next to him. She looked over at him and then he said I hope your ready to be coddled, I'm sure everyone was worried about you. I didn't mean to worry anyone; I just had to get my answers, for my own sanity; and for my babies. You still call Gohan your baby? He's nearly a man. Piccolo said to her. Chi Chi smiled and then said yes I know, but that doesn't change the fact that he's my son does it? He stared at her and then she closed her eyes and smiled. He's precious to me, and this baby is going to be precious to me as well. They are all I have left of Goku. _ She certainly changed her tune; I wonder what the old woman showed her._ Ah there's capsule corp. Chi Chi said as the cloud descended. She hopped off and said thank you nimbus! The cloud flew off and then Piccolo said let's get back inside, and get ready to hear Bulma's mouth. Chi Chi! Bulma said when she saw Chi Chi come inside. Where did you go? I'm sorry Bulma, I just had to go see Baba, and I spoke to Goku. You spoke to dad? Gohan said running into the room. Chi Chi smiled at him and nodded. What did he have to say? Bulma said leading Chi Chi to a sofa. Well Chi Chi began we argued about why he didn't come back, she turned to Gohan, Your father loves you very much Gohan. I can see what he's trying to do, but it still hurts me. However, she continued pulling Gohan close to her I have two things to live for.

My son and my unborn child. She finished kissing Gohan's forehead. Wow mom am I really going to have a younger brother or sister? Gohan exclaimed. Chi Chi nodded and said yes you are. Bulma said are you going to take up my offer and stay here with us? Chi Chi thought for a second and then she said yes Bulma I think I will stay. If you are going to stay then make sure you don't pull another of those stunts again. Vegeta said walking into the room glaring at Chi Chi. Why Vegeta I didn't know you cared. Chi Chi said with a smirk, I don't. He replied I just don't want to hear the woman crying and whining about it. _Not to mention how worried I felt, what the hell is going on?!_ Chi Chi looked over at Bulma and then Bulma just shrugged. Are you hungry Chi? You should be. Trying to fatten me up so soon? Chi Chi said with a giggle. Vegeta said no you idiot, your child is going to be half sayian, so he'll be the one fattening you up. He? Chi Chi said, are you sure it's going to be a boy? I want a little girl. Too bad woman, I'm sure it's going to be another idiot like its father. Chi Chi jumped up and nearly caught Vegeta in the face with a vicious left hook. Don't talk about Goku or my baby that way you little fuck! Vegeta laughed as she tried to attack him again and said after you give birth I'll give you a chance to fight with me. I don't need to wait I'll do it right now! She retorted. Vegeta moved out of her way again and then Bulma shouted Vegeta! He turned to look at her and Chi Chi kicked him in the gut. Bulma winked at Chi Chi and she smiled. Really you need to grow up Vegeta. Bulma sighed. Vegeta growled at the both of them and then marched off to the GR room. Chi Chi smirked and then said, I guess I'll get started on dinner. Chi Chi! Bulma cried you're supposed to be resting. Chi Chi shrugged and said I feel fine, I can do it. Gohan laughed at his mother and said some habits just die hard Bulma. Bulma just sighed and then picked baby trunks up.

Later that evening Chi Chi sat down to dinner with the Briefs family. Oh my Chi Chi this is really good. Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully. Thank you Chi Chi said with a smile. She looked around and then said Bulma, doesn't Vegeta eat dinner as well? Bulma snorted and said If I could get him out of the GR to give it to him as soon as it was done I would. Chi Chi's eyes narrowed and said he should sit with the family during dinner. She stood up and marched towards the GR. Bulma raced after her saying Chi Chi don't disturb him! Like hell I won't. Chi Chi growled speeding up. Bulma shouted Chi Chi! She turned around while still walking and then bumped into someone. She looked up and there was the prince himself. There you are Chi Chi said she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him. Come on she said angrily come eat dinner! Vegeta said get your hands off of me harpy. Bulma sighed and then sat back and watched. _Two Stubborn fools going at it, this will take awhile._ No come and sit with the family. I intend to eat my dinner, but I will do it alone not in the company of those fools. Chi Chi looked shocked for a second and said who are you calling fools? The Briefs? They're kind people, and Dr Briefs is a genius! On your planet maybe, he is the average person anywhere else. The woman is above average, but then that's not saying much either. You are such an arrogant cold asshole! Chi Chi said angrily to him, if they are such fools why don't you get a job to support yourself?! Why should I if they let me live here for free? He said with a smirk. Chi Chi slapped him in his face hard enough to leave a mark. Harpy, you are testing my patience._ Damn that actually hurt._ She snorted and then turned her back to him and walked over to Bulma. Let him starve it's what he deserves. Chi Chi muttered. Bulma smiled at her and then looked back at Vegeta. He seemed to be in shock as he touched his face. Chi Chi packs a punch doesn't she? Bulma called. We're going to eat now, you can starve. As soon as they were both in the kitchen, Vegeta smirked_ it's going to be fun having that woman here._

The next morning Chi Chi woke up in the room Bulma provided for her and went into the bathroom. After that she opened her window and flew out to the lawn. She stretched and then starting doing some light kata. Bulma awoke in the morning in bed and found Vegeta still asleep_. Must've stayed in GR room until ungodly hours of the morning._ Vegeta turned over and opened his eyes and found Bulma looking down at his face. Good morning my prince.Bulma said to him planting a kiss on his forehead. He grunted in response and then stood up. Bulma smiled as she got a nice view of his toned backside. She trailed her fingers down his back to his tail spot. He let out a groan as she brushed it with her fingers. Woman. Vegeta growled. Bulma smiled wider and continued to tease him until a wail was heard. Bulma sighed and then said ok Trunks mommy's coming. Vegeta growled as he pulled on his boxers and said you owe me woman. Bulma just nodded her head and she picked Trunks up from his crib. Hungry aren't you? She said to him. Trunks wailed in response and she said ok ok. Chi Chi came back into the house and washed her hands downstairs. She heard Trunks wailing and decided to help Bulma out by fixing breakfast. She pot up some pots and went into the freezer. She tossed some bacon into a pan and then fixed some pancake batter and put that on a griddle she saw plugged into the wall. She then found some eggs and made scrambled eggs. She turned and put out plates and ups on the table and then put some tea up as well. Bulma heard everything going on downstairs and said I guess moms up already, it's kinda early. I realize this woman. Vegeta said with a yawn. Bulma changed Trunks's diaper and said I'm going down now your highness. Vegeta grunted and stood up. Bulma came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw all the food that was prepared in a record amount of time. Wow mom you really out did yourself! Bulma called. Vegeta followed and said yes she should do it like this all the time.

Thanks Bulma Chi Chi said with a chuckle. Chi Chi?! You should be in bed resting! Bulma said scolding her. Bulma, Chi Chi said with a smile, I'm pregnant, not sick with the flu. She said with a smirk. Now sit down and eat up before it gets cold. Vegeta sat down and Chi Chi piled food onto his plate. Then she fixed Bulma's plate and cut up some food for Trunks, put some more food aside for Gohan and the briefs and then finally fixed herself a small helping. Bulma sighed and said Chi Chi I can't eat this much…Vegeta growled and then switched their plates. What are you trying to do starve your brat woman?! Chi Chi glared at him and then started to eat. Gohan got up and went into the kitchen. Hey Kiddo. Bulma said with a smile. Hi Bulma, good morning Vegeta. Vegeta just grunted. Chi Chi got up and handed her son his share of the food. Thanks mom. Gohan said. Chi Chi said hurry up and finish, I think Piccolo is waiting for you outside. Bulma raised an eyebrow at Chi Chi's behavior, but said nothing. Chi Chi ate only half of her food and then stood up and threw out the rest and started to walk away from the table. Harpy. Vegeta said. Chi Chi stopped and turned around. You need to eat more. He said. I'm not hungry Chi Chi replied dully, I'm going outside call me if you need me. Bulma sighed as she cleared the table. Something's wrong.

She's mourning for that third class loser. Vegeta replied. Now that her anger is gone, only the sadness remains. Bulma sighed and then said I'll just have to take her mind off of all this.

_**I bet you've never imagined**_

_**That one day**_

_**You'd look around**_

_**& I just wouldn't be there**_

_**So I hear you're leavin'**_

_**Please, don't go**_

_**I wanna make it right**_

_**Cuz tomorrow is just not promised**_

_**You'll never know what tomorrow holds**_

_**You'll just never know**_

_**To put it off till tomorrow today (stay)**_

_**Make it last (make it last)**_

_**Always (always)**_

Chi Chi sighed as she walked down the hall in capsule corp. She stopped a photo of the entire gang and she sighed._ Look at all of us in this picture; we were all so young and so full of hope. I thought I was going to have Goku with me forever. I remember this, it was a month before I knew about Gohan .Goku…_Chi Chi touched the picture of him and then drew her hand back._ I really need to get a hold of myself, for this baby's sake._ Bulma walked down the hall and said Chi Chi! Chi Chi turned and said oh Bulma, what's up? Chi chi are you alright? Bulma said softly. Hmm? What do you mean Bulma? I'm fine. Chi Chi said sounding puzzled. Bulma frowned and then touched Chi Chi's cheek and showed her that her fingers were wet._ Have I been crying this whole time?_ Bulma sighed and then said I know what to do. She clapped her hands together. We'll throw a big party, to celebrate Goku's life. How's that? Chi Chi thought about it for a moment and then looked up at Bulma._ I don't know if I can handle that right now, but then again maybe it will cheer me up. I have to try something, I can't seem to eat and I don't want my baby to die._

Alright Bulma, let's throw a party. Chi Chi said with a smile. Bulma said alright! She grabbed Chi Chi's hand and went to the phone book. Vegeta came out of the GR a few hours later and said what the fuck is going on? We're throwing a party. Bulma said for Goku. Vegeta looked over at Chi Chi and then said woman come here for a moment. Bulma followed Vegeta out of the room and then closed the door. Vegeta said do you honestly think that a party is a good idea? Sure Bulma said she'll dance and eat and not have to worry about anything for a few hours. _If she can handle seeing all these people and the pity they are going to be feeling for her._ Vegeta thought to himself. Alright woman. Bulma smiled and said so you'll be coming as well? We all know how much you hate being around other people. I don't like being around other fools. Vegeta replied but I guess I should at least show up to eat. Ten minutes and then I am going back in the Gr. I'm so pleased you'll make an appearance. Bulma said dryly. You should be. Vegeta answered back with a smirk it's not everyday I lower myself down to your standards. Bulma took off her shoe and chucked it at him. He dodged it and walked away laughing. Bulma sighed and then walked back into the room Chi Chi was in. Bulma went down the list of people she called and people she needed to call. After that was done Bulma grabbed Chi Chi's arm and said come on let's go get ready.

Later that evening the entire gang was over in the yard at Capsule Corp. Tienshinhan and Lunch were the first to arrive and were followed by Krillen and 18, Yamcha and a date, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Dende, Mr Popo, And the Ox King arrived. Vegeta snorted and went outside and saw all of them there. Bulma will be out in a moment with the harpy. She said to help yourselves to the food. Everyone started to eat and music was put on. Chi Chi looked outside from the window in Bulma's room. She was afraid of going outside in the dress that Bulma had given her. Bulma said come on Chi, lets get downstairs, everyone except Piccolo and Gohan are back. Chi Chi nodded nervously and then headed downstairs. The first person to see Chi Chi was Vegeta and he was in pure shock. Chi Chi had on a shirt black Chinese print dress with red flowers embroidered into the fabric and she had on a pair of stiletto shoes. Her hair was left loose and she had on red lipstick and a light dusting of blush and sparkly eye shadow._ She looks uncomfortable, but she does look good._ Wow Chi Chi you look great master Roshi said slyly walking up to her. Don't even think about it pervert. She hissed and then she smiled at Krillen and 18. It's nice to finally meet you. Chi Chi said with a smile. 18 looked surprised but responded with a yeah. Lunch how are you?! Chi Chi said happily grabbing her in a hug. I'm doing good Chi Chi lunch said touching Chi Chi's tummy. How have you been doing? Well, I'm living Chi Chi replied with a bit of a wistful smile. Tien how are you? I'm ok, and yourself? I'm fine. Chi Chi said softly._ Doesn't look that way._ He thought to himself. He smiled at Chi Chi and said I'm glad to hear it. Meanwhile Yamcha and Krillen were having a conversation.

I really don't know what Goku was thinking on this one. Yamcha said watching Chi Chi talk to Tien and Lunch. Krillen shrugged and said I guess he figured Chi Chi was a strong woman, she practically raised Gohan on her own. That's true Yamcha said taking a gulp of beer, but do you think she can handle another one on her own? She hides her sorrow well enough, but I've heard she hasn't been eating like she should. Yamcha nodded and then said I can understand that, she loved Goku so much. Do you think she's going to date again? Yamcha whispered to Krillen. What kind of question is that?! Both Yamcha and 18 cried. Yamcha's date humped and walked away. I don't know I was just curious. Chi Chi always was a looker. Kami Yamcha the woman just lost her husband and she's pregnant with his kid. She has enough problems without you chasing after her. Chi Chi walked away from Tien and Lunch and looked around. Almost everyone here was with a date. She hugged herself as she levitated up to the roof of Capsule Corp. She sat down on a ledge and stared up at the stars. I miss you I miss you so much it hurts. Can you see how much this hurts me?

_**My pride**_

_**My destiny**_

_**I find a peace of mind when you're next to me**_

_**You changed my darkest sky**_

_**With the ?clean from your arm?**_

_**Simply smilin' on me**_

_**Makes my life complete**_

_**So what's the use in fussin', fightin'**_

_**When if you ever leave me**_

_**I'd be so weak**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**Please understand when when I go to sleep at nite**_

_**I wanna know that everything is all right**_

_**You'll never know**_

_**You'll just never know**_

_**To put it off till tomorrow today**_

_**Make it last forever, forever & always**_

Piccolo spotted people In the yard of Capsule Corp as he and Gohan returned from their training. Oh wow look at everyone their all here. Piccolo scanned the yard and said everyone except for your mother. Bulma was looking for Chi Chi and said has anyone seen Chi Chi? She was just here. Lunch replied looking around. Piccolo landed on the roof behind Chi Chi and saw her staring up at the sky. I see you're enjoying the solitude up here. Chi Chi turned around and gasped. Piccolo you startled me. He said you should be down there with everyone else, not up here alone. Now is the worse time for you to be alone. I feel alone, when I am with everyone. All those couples…Chi Chi started shaking her head and bringing one hand to her face. To have to raise this baby alone, and take care of Gohan. No one knows my sorrow .She whispered. Piccolo sighed._ What the hell can I say to her? I've never been in a situation anywhere near this._

You have Gohan, and you have Bulma. All of those people that you know and have known for a long time. Chi Chi you even have me. Chi Chi turned around and looked at him with surprise. We might not have gotten along all of the time, but you are Gohan's mother, and Goku's wife. The least I could do is help you out a little. Thank you. Chi Chi said with a sad smile. I appreciate that, I really do. It's just not the same without him. He won't ever hug me or kiss me again. He'll never tell me how good my cooking is, or ask me for more. I'll even miss arguing with him. It's ok to mourn Chi Chi. Piccolo said. Just remember, you already have a son who depends on you, and you have another on the way. Don't let your sorrow bring you or them down. Chi Chi looked up at him and then he said I've heard from Gohan about how you're not eating. When I say I'll help you that includes force feeding you. Chi Chi let out a humph but smiled. Same old Piccolo she signed and the glanced up at the stars.


	7. That irresistable Son Chi Chi

**Thank everyone for their reviews I am so happy I really and truly am! Now I realize that people are afraid that I might try to break up a happy home. I doubt that will happen. LOL so don't crucify me! I am not promising anything, but I don't plan on making trunks grow up with a broken home ok?**

**Disclaimer I do not own anyone except my won Character Catalina. _pretty name huh? I want to name my daughter that someday when I have kids_**

Chi Chi chuckled as she looked up at Piccolo. You think I'd let you force feed me? No, I'll eat on my own. My baby's health is important to me. What better way to show Goku what he's missing than to have a beautiful healthy baby? Piccolo nodded in agreement and then he said come on let's return to this…party. Chi Chi sighed and said you go ahead, I'm not really ready yet. I told that idiot woman you wouldn't be. Oh it's you Vegeta. Chi Chi said glancing over at the prince. He was floated up right next to them. Namek. He said with a nod to Piccolo. Sayian. Piccolo replied. Honestly harpy. You can't hide forever, and there's a lot of talk going on. Vegeta said knowing she would take the bait. What kind of talk? Chi Chi said gazing over at him. Well…Vegeta began with a smirk. People are starting to question your husband's sanity; why they waited until know I don't know… Chi Chi glared at him and he chuckled. They are saying you won't be able to handle both the brat you have now and the brat you have coming. Chi Chi was about to speak when Vegeta added and they also heard about you not eating.

_Now where the hell did they hear that from? _Chi Chi sighed and then said is that so? Who is saying these things exactly? Vegeta just chuckled evilly and said come find out for yourself and stop hiding like a coward. How dare you call me a coward! Chi Chi hissed as she formed a small ball of Ki in her hand. Vegeta you idiot! Piccolo said grabbing Chi Chi's hand. This can't be good for the kid! Vegeta just smirked as he saw Chi Chi's flushed face. He turned his back and said are you coming? Chi Chi gritted her teeth together as she got up from her spot on the roof. Piccolo, come down with me? She asked him softly. Piccolo was surprised by how quick her mood changed, and also her attitude. I really rather just sit up here I enjoy the solitude. No one likes to be alone. Chi Chi said softly. Piccolo was about to argue but he took one look at her and shut his mouth. She was staring at the stars again. The breeze picked up and Chi Chi's hair floated around her. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she looked back down at him with a sad expression. Fine. Piccolo practically growled. Chi Chi smiled and then floated down to the ground. There you are Chi! Bulma said running over to her.

You ok? Yeah I'm fine Chi Chi said with a smile as she spied Piccolo floating down next to Gohan. Cool you got my mom smiling Piccolo, how did you do it? I don't have a clue Gohan. Piccolo replied. Yamcha walked over to Chi Chi and smiled. You wanna dance Chi Chi? Umm sure Yamcha Chi Chi said with shrug. Cool. Yamcha said taking her hand and leading her over to where the others were dancing. Yamcha smirked as he put his hands around Chi Chi's waist and swayed with her to the beat of the song that was playing. So Chi how are you feeling these days? Yamcha said to her as moved to the music. I'm doing alright. Chi Chi replied with a small smile. I'm taking care of business, and getting ready for the baby. Oh yeah I heard. Yamcha said looking down at Chi Chi's flat stomach._ Good news certainly travels fast._ How are you doing Yamcha _ honestly have you ever worried before? _Chi Chi said trying to shake off the bad vibes she was getting. I'm doing alright, now that the baseball season is over I've got a lot of free time on my hands; maybe we could do something together?

_Bingo._ Chi Chi thought to herself with a mental roll of her eyes. Yamcha, didn't you bring a date with you tonight? Yeah, but she's not really anyone special. He replied with a shrug of the shoulders. Piccolo was sitting down by Gohan at a table watching and listening to Yamcha and Chi Chi. _Yamcha is such an idiot, doesn't he realize Chi Chi is still mourning?_ Chi Chi said that's not a very nice thing to say as she spied his date. She was a cute girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes. She looked nervous in the presence of all the strangers around._ Leaving her alone like that and then hitting on me Dende Yamcha._ I am sure she's a nice girl. Chi Chi said as the song ended, you should get to know her better. Yamcha said I'm more interested in getting to know more about you Chi Chi.

I think you know enough. Chi Chi retorted sharply I am going to get to know that poor girl. Swing and a miss. Krillen said to Bulma and Lunch who were also watching Yamcha's advances. Piccolo snorted and then went to go get a glass of water. Gohan glared at Yamcha and then followed Piccolo into Capsule Corp before he gave into the urge of beating the shit out of Yamcha. Chi Chi walked over to the girl who was currently leaning against one of the table tops. Hello I'm Chi Chi she said with a reassuring smile. Hi I'm Catalina, but everyone just calls me Cat. She replied shyly. Chi Chi smiled and said why are you sitting over here? Why don't you come join the rest of us dancing? Well I don't really know anyone, and Yamcha left me alone to go see you. She said softly with no real malice. I'm sorry honey, Yamcha's a bit of a flake. Chi Chi replied. The girl smiled and then she said also, that pig and then old man with the bald head are leering at me.

Yeah they are both perverts. Chi Chi said with a nod of her head. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone who's worth meeting. Catalina smiled and said ok. Chi Chi led Cat over to where Krillen, 18, Lunch, and Tienshinhan were standing. Everyone this is Catalina. Catalina this is Lunch, 18, Krillen, and Tienshinhan. She said hi shyly and everyone smiled at her liking her instantly. As soon as they began talking Chi Chi smiled and left the group. Looks like you made a friend and did a good deed. Piccolo commented returning with a bottle of Poland Spring. Chi Chi shrugged and said it made me feel a little better. Piccolo nodded and took a gulp. Go eat. He said to her. Chi Chi opened her mouth to argue but then thought better of it and then walked over to where the food was set up. _Wow Bulma you really out did yourself._ Chi Chi thought as she eyed the food.

Bulma had went with the Latin/Spanish theme went it came to the foods. She went towards a huge steaming pan of Paella and spooned in a large helping. She saw a tray of Bacalaitos and passed by them not really liking the smell she got from them. She scooped up several pieces of chicken a couple of empanadas and then headed straight for the flan she spied on the end. Piccolo watched her every move. Piccolo, why are you staring at my mom so hard? I want to make sure she eats the right things. Um, Piccolo how would you know what the right stuff is if you've never eaten? Well I know she needs meat, and Vegetables. Yeah Gohan said and rice, fruits, milk and she should eat sweets sparingly. Piccolo let out a chuckle as he saw the heap of flan on Chi Chi's plate. Yeah right sparingly. He replied. Chi Chi ate her meal in an almost sayian like manner and blushed looking around. She caught Piccolo watching her and smiled happily showing him her empty plate. He gave a nod of approval and then she waved him over.

Come on kid your mother wants you. Piccolo said looking at her wave. Um I think she's waving to you Piccolo. Gohan said. Piccolo sighed and then said you really think so? Go over there and find out. Gohan said with a smile. Piccolo walked over to Chi Chi and said what's wrong? Nothings wrong, I just wanted to thank you for your words earlier, they were very helpful. Piccolo just nodded and stood up to leave. Why are you so eager to leave? Chi Chi said looking down at her empty plate. He looked down at her and she seemed genuinely hurt. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you; it's just that I still thought of you as I did when you tried to kill Goku at the 23rd tournament. She said softly. Piccolo remembered that day as well, the day Goku defeated him. He vaguely remembered Chi Chi being there. I realized you've changed she said softly forgive me, I really can be a loud cold bitch at times; I'm trying to change that. Piccolo said you're not a cold bitch, you could be a little overbearing at times, but it's your concern that makes you that way.

Chi Chi smiled and nodded. I like talking to you Piccolo; you always seem to make me feel better about myself. Piccolo looked surprised and then turned away from her quickly a purple tint appearing on his cheeks. Chi Chi blushed a little herself and then stood up. Piccolo, she said softly would you care to dance? Vegeta glanced over at the table where Chi Chi and Piccolo were sitting and heard Chi Chi ask this question. He chuckled as the Namek looked like he was about to faint. You want me to dance with you? Piccolo said sounding shocked. Chi Chi shrugged and said sure why not? I don't know how to dance; I've never done it before Piccolo said gruffly. That's a good reason to learn. Chi Chi said with a smile, Come on. Vegeta started to laugh as Piccolo stood up. Piccolo glanced over in his direction and his glare was promising death. Chi Chi said just follow my movements. Everyone stood in shock as Chi Chi and the former demon king Piccolo started to move with each other on the Capsule Corp lawn. At first Piccolo seemed like he had two left feet, but with Chi Chi's patience and guidance, he started to look almost as good as she did on the dance floor. _I must be going insane, letting this woman lead me out onto the dance floor._ Piccolo thought to himself while he twirled Chi Chi in his arms and then brought her back to him. She looked up at him and smiled you're doing really well she said and you said you didn't know how to dance.

Seems like the harpy is getting along well with the Namek. Vegeta said to Bulma. Bulma nodded and said she's smiling I'm happy for her. She needed to forget about Goku for awhile. Gohan watched his mother and mentor dance. While he was happy that his mother wasn't sad he was getting angry watching them dance like that. _I need to relax, Piccolo doesn't even like women._ He thought to himself and looked at everyone else. They were all watching in a state of awe except Vegeta. He looked a little amused at the situation, but angry at the same time. Piccolo looked down at Chi Chi. the song is over…actually this is the third one we've danced too. S…Sorry Chi Chi stammered I like to dance and I lost track of the songs…its fine. Piccolo said don't worry about it. He went to go sit down back at the table with Gohan and Chi Chi sighed. She looked over at the others and they were staring at her. She blushed and then raced into Capsule Corp. Oh perfect she went to hide again. Vegeta growled and then glared at everyone. They all looked away. _Still what the hell was she doing getting all hot and heavy with the Namek of all people? Ah well I suppose it was worth that to see her shoot down that weak idiot Yamcha._ A smirk formed on Vegeta's lips. Bulma stood up and said Lunch look. Ahh Vodka my favorite! Lunch said racing over to Bulma. Woman if you get shit faced I'm not looking after you. Vegeta said to her. As long as you look after our son. She replied fixing a drink for herself and then pouring one for Lunch, 18 and Catalina. Within half an hour all four girls were hammered and on top of a table doing a rendition of the rockettes. **_We're going to the club! We're going to club! To go and get our drink on and not pay a buck! Get me a Cosmopolitan get me a beer as long as I'm not paying you might get up in here! _** The girls all sang as they lifted their legs up. Chi Chi had come back outside and was laughing her ass off as they sang. She even got up onto a table to join them. She's not even drunk. Gohan said as he sweat dropped. Well when in Rome. Yamcha said with a shrug. She's laughing and she's happy, think of it that way. Tien said watching Lunch lift her legs up.

Vegeta said this is getting annoying. Woman! Get the hell off the table and sit down like you have at least one ounce of sense! Shut up I'm having fun! Bulma slurred. Chi Chi's laughter rang out into the night as the girls just kept having fun. _Wow this is the first time I've never been worried about my image. It feels really good._ Chi Chi thought to herself as she jumped down from the table. I'm tired, everyone I'm going to bed! Goodnight! Everyone shouted to her as she went into the house. Tonight was a good night. Chi Chi said to herself with a smile. Piccolo watched as she went into Capsule Corp and then he said Gohan, I'm leaving. See you later Piccolo. Gohan shouted. As Piccolo flew into the air all he could seem to think about was Chi Chi. _what the hell?! Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He flew towards the lookout and then glanced back towards Capsule Corp. All he could see was her smile. _This is not happening._


	8. I'm soooo sorry

**_To everyone who reviewed my story from the beginning I'm very sorry I had to take it down and put it back up, but was acting all screwy, please forgive me I am really and truly sorry, so don't hate me ok? I love everyone who even bothered to review my story in the first place. It was an honor and very humbling to see anyone even wrote my story, to make it up to you I promise to update very soon. Thank you very much_** **_Gadoken King,_** **_Son Oliver,_** **_super saiyan 4 chichi,_** **_CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, and anyone else I happened to forget! I could cry you guys made me so happy with your reviews._**


	9. Confusion

**Hey everyone it's me again with another chappie for you guys. LOL geez you guys are pulling me in like 5 diffrent **

**directions Now while I can't please everyone, I'll try my best To make everyone happy. Ok? Thanks a mill for the **

**reviews Now let's get on with the Chappie!**

**Disclaimer I own noone except for Catalina ( who does not appear in this chapter)**

The next morning Chi Chi woke up and raced to the bathroom. She expelled the contents of her stomach and then washed up. She blushed as she remembered what had happened last night. _Poor Vegeta, he must've had to carry Bulma in last night. I wonder if everyone else did…I'd better check on Gohan._ She walked into the hallway and then went into the room next to hers. She smiled as she saw Gohan sprawled out on the bed snoring loudly. Poor baby, he must've been tired when he finally came in. She smoothed the head from his brow and then got up and left the room. She heard a loud wail from upstairs so she flew up to the second floor. Baby Trunks was wailing in his crib. _Poor guy, he must be hungry. I'd better go get him before he destroys his crib._ Chi Chi walked into Trunk's room and picked him up. There there Chi Chi said with a smile I've got you, I'm going to feed you…a stench hit Chi Chi's nose and she added; and I'll change your diaper too.

Vegeta heard Trunk's wailing from the Gr. _Ughh that idiot woman came in wasted last night; I doubt she'll pull herself out of bed._ He flicked off the gravity switch and grumbled about idiot women as he walked down the hall. Chi Chi sighed as she glanced at Trunks. His diaper was filled to the top with crap and it got on some of his clothes. Well I guess you'll need a bath little guy. Chi Chi said tapping his nose. Trunks scowled at her as she took his clothes off and filled up a tub of water. Just like your father aren't you? Chi Chi said with a giggle as continued to scowl. She wiped his booty as best she could and then put him into the little tub and washed him. Vegeta heard the wailing stop and flew into the room. He landed quietly as he saw Chi Chi washing his son off. There now don't you feel all nice and clean? Trunks glared at her and Chi Chi sighed and said geez what does it take to get you to crack a smile? Trunks reached up and grabbed Chi Chi's breasts. She gasped and then said Trunks you're so fresh! She giggled as she pried his little hands from her chest. I get the idea you're hungry.

It only took you about ten minutes to figure that out. Vegeta said with a smirk from the doorway. Chi Chi turned around and then frowned where were you? She said why didn't you come take care of Trunks? Calm down Harpy I was in the Gr. I came out as soon as I heard the brat wail. Chi Chi sighed and then laid Trunks down on the bed to dress him. As soon as he was dressed she handed him to Vegeta come downstairs and I'll make something for you both to eat. Vegeta nodded and said come on brat; we're lucky today we don't have to suffer through your mother's horrible cooking. Chi Chi heard that and sighed chuckling to herself.

She followed them downstairs and started to prepare breakfast. She set up a pot of tea knowing Bulma would not be able to deal with coffee. Harpy hurry up the brat and I are starving! Chi Chi turned around and glared at him and then said angrily If you're in such a rush to eat why don't you go right on ahead and cook?! Vegeta snorted and said because you've already started woman. Exactly I've already started so do me a favor and shut up so I can finish. Vegeta growled as Chi Chi turned around and then slammed a plate down of food in front of him. Shut up and eat. Chi Chi growled back. Vegeta stared up at her for a second. _Sometimes I don't know whether I want to kill or kiss this harpy._ Chi Chi smiled and sat down next to Trunks and said alright Trunks lets eat. Trunks clapped his hands together as Chi Chi knelt down in front of him and started to feed him his food. My goodness you're a healthy eater just like my Gohan! Chi Chi said with a smile. He laughed with her as she put another spoonful of Farina to his lips. Bulma stumbled down the steps and glared at the sunlight streaming from the windows. _What the hell was I thinking letting Lunch talk me into chugging two glasses of beer after all that vodka? I am going to kill her when I see her were we dancing like the Rockettes last night?!_ Bulma walked into the kitchen and saw Chi Chi feeding Trunks. Oh Chi Chi! Bulma said you shouldn't be doing all of this! Here let me do it. Bulma said reaching for the spoon and bowl of hot cereal.

No it's fine Chi Chi said showing her the nearly empty bowl. I made you some gingerroot tea. (No lie it really works). Thanks Chi you're an angel. Bulma replied tiredly. Chi Chi just smiled and said here have some Farina and bananas; it will be better for you than the bacon and eggs Vegeta is inhaling. Thanks so much Chi Chi here I am supposed to be taking care of you, and you're making me feel better. Bulma said with a weak smile. Chi Chi waved her hands and said don't worry about it Bulma. Bulma shook her head and said I'm going to make it up to you. Then she smirked against her cup of tea. So Chi what do you think about Piccolo these days? Hmm what do you mean? Chi Chi said you seemed extra friendly with him last night. Bulma said as Chi Chi turned back to Trunks and finished feeding him. Chi Chi thought back to last night. _That's right I was dancing with Piccolo and talking to him for most of the evening, I have to admit I had a really good time with him…_ Extra friendly? Vegeta said with a snort more like all over him. Chi Chi blushed_ well, he's not lying you were all over Piccolo last night._ She thought to herself. We're just friends, that's all Chi Chi said to Bulma as she fixed herself a plate of food. Take more Vegeta said eying her plate. She sighed and plopped another piece of Bacon on her plate and then sat down. I need to save some food for Gohan and the Briefs. My parents went on a business trip this morning Bulma said so really the only one that needs to eat is Gohan. Chi Chi nodded and then she said I saved a couple of bottles of Poland spring for Piccolo. Bulma smiled at her and then said I'll bet you did. Stop it Bulma. Chi Chi said blushing. Am I interrupting something? _Oh my goodness._ Chi Chi thought turning around. Piccolo what a surprise we were just talking about you. Bulma said with a smirk.

Piccolo's cheeks actually turned a light purple as he answered I'm well aware of that. Chi Chi blushed and went over to the fridge and said here Piccolo. She handed him a bottle. Piccolo muttered his thanks and then Vegeta looked up from his meal and said so what the hell is going on with you two anyway? Nothing. Piccolo answered, Chi Chi and I were just talking._ Yeah that's it; if you say it enough you might just believe it._ Exactly. Chi Chi said with a nod. You were dancing too. Bulma reminded both of them. I know I was there. Chi Chi answered giving Bulma a sour look. Bulma smiled back. Piccolo looked over at Chi Chi and she looked flustered. Kind of like a kid getting caught doing something._ I wonder if she likes me…What the hell am I thinking. I'm Asexual I shouldn't even be having these feelings!!!_ Gohan came running down the stairs and said Hey Piccolo. Piccolo nodded and Chi Chi smiled at him and said here's breakfast Gohan when you're done go wash up and then you can go. Just come back early I want you to do a little studying tonight. Ok mom. Gohan said sitting at the table and eating. Piccolo looked over at Chi Chi. She was eating some hot Cereal, Bacon and fruit. Have you been eating? Piccolo said watching her spoon food into her mouth. _What a pretty little mouth she has…I am losing my mind._ Yes I have Piccolo. Chi Chi replied blushing. Good He replied I wouldn't want to have to force feed you like I promised. Bulma and Vegeta exchanged glances as Gohan laughed. Yeah right as if my mother would let you do that! Chi Chi beamed at Gohan and then Piccolo said it's not a matter of wanting. Are you two fucking? Vegeta said setting his plate down. Everyone at the table except baby Trunks gasped. What kind of question is that?! Chi Chi shouted while Piccolo said I'm Asexual you idiot!

Bulma sighed and said surely you have the organs needed to do such an act don't you? Piccolo nearly fainted. I'm asking as a scientist. Bulma reassured Piccolo as Chi Chi was shooting her death glares. I'm leaving. Chi Chi said pushing her plate away. You're feeling better Bulma you can do the dishes. She stood up from the table and left Capsule Corp. Gohan sighed and then glared at Vegeta. Piccolo finished off his water and then said lets go kid; I really don't want to linger here. Gohan nodded and they left. Bulma sighed and then said honestly Vegeta you could've had a little more tact. Vegeta shrugged and said the harpy will get over it and she'll be back by evening I'm sure. I know for a fact she at least has a crush on Piccolo. Bulma said nodding. Don't you think so Trunks? She added picking him up. Trunks giggled and Bulma said I knew it.

Chi Chi was pissed beyond words at Bulma. _I should really just go home, that was just wrong. Poor Piccolo, he must be so upset still, maybe I do have a little crush on him, but it's nothing serious. He's Asexual for Dende's sake…well then again you'll never know unless you try right?! Oh my goodness…this must be because of my missing Goku._ Chi Chi felt a pang of sorrow shoot through her and she sighed._ I really don't know what to do, I miss Goku like crazy, that will never change; and yet I find Piccolo growing on me._ Chi Chi lifted off the ground and flew back to her house. She sighed as she went into her own room and lay in her own bed. Bulma, that was really cruel of you. She sighed and then turned over and lay on Goku's side of the bed. She took a deep breath and sighed. _Oh Goku, you big hearted fool. I miss you so much I! I wonder would you forgive me for looking at another man. You have no intentions of returning to me, and I have no intentions of returning to Capsule Corp…at least not tonight. So, you'll forgive me won't you?_

In other world Goku heard Chi Chi's thoughts; he'd seen everything that had happened since she left. Goku paced back and forth and then said I don't know. King Kai looked over at him and then shook his head. The other three Kai's been with them as well and watched Goku pace. I didn't think Chi Chi would fall for someone else so quick, and Piccolo of all people. Southern Kai bit her lip and watched him pace. She could totally understand Chi Chi's feelings and glared at Goku. I don't understand. Goku said softly. Southern Kai had had enough. Well what did you think? She was going to wait for you forever? YOU left her alone, and to raise two boys no doubt. In my opinion you were lucky she mourned for you at all! The other Kais and Goku turned to look over at her. It's the truth! She snapped If it were me I would never accept you back either, because if I'm not mistaken this is not the first time you left her! Goku looked taken aback and South Kai scowled at him. That woman is an angel; you made your choice now you deal with it! Humph what a load of crap. She looked over at the others daring her to say something, but they all kept shut. Forgive her, as if you should be begging her for your forgiveness! I'm leaving! She announced getting on her scooter and blasting away. Goku looked over at the others and said you understand where I'm coming from don't you?

They all nodded. That's just a woman's feelings. Eastern Kai said with a shrug nothing you can do about that. Back In the house Chi Chi jumped. She had fallen asleep._ Felt like someone was talking about me._ She got up from her bed and then stretched. Wow its sunset already, I must've slept the day away. She rubbed her stomach and said you're slowing mommy down sweetheart. Gohan and Piccolo returned to Capsule Corp a little while later and went inside. Gohan went looking around for his mother and couldn't find her. Bulma! Where's my mother?! Gohan shouted. Bulma looked over the banister and said she hasn't returned yet kiddo, you want me to send Vegeta out to look for her?! Piccolo snorted and said it's a miracle that I bothered to return, and Chi Chi's a lot more sensitive than I am. C'mon kid I bet she went to your house. Bulma sighed and then she said tell Chi Chi I'm sorry. Piccolo looked up at her and then said tell her yourself. With that they both headed to Mt Paozo. Vegeta laughed at Bulma as he strode into the hallway.

What are you laughing at shorty? Bulma said angrily to him. You stupid. Vegeta said with a huge smirk. That harpy is going to be pissed at you for weeks. And what about you Mr. "are you two fucking?" No Chi Chi will get over what I said. She'll probably train to kill you once that kid is born. Humph as if that weakling could ever lay a finger on me. _Of course if she wanted to do it in a different way….ughhh c'mon this is the loud mouthed harpies were talking about! You're with the most beautiful and richest woman on the planet! Yes but the harpy is the ideal woman you've had in your head since birth._ Vegeta looked over at Bulma. What? She said looking at him with suspicion. He just shook his head and then said I'm going back to the Gr; call me when something important happens._ Yeah like when the harpy gets back. Ughh what the fuck?! I need to go train._ He sighed and then left.

Back at Mt Paozo Chi Chi watched the sunset and then headed over to her kitchen. Empty. Chi Chi sighed I did not want to have to go back to Capsule Corp tonight. She looked for the power pole and she realized she left that over in Capsule Corp too. Shit now I don't have a choice but to go back. She sighed but went outside and shouted Flying Nimbus! The Nimbus cloud came down and she said let's go back to Bulma's. The cloud sped off and she passed by Gohan and Piccolo on the way there. Chi Chi! Piccolo shouted seeing her fly by them. Oh Nimbus, stop! Chi Chi cried. Piccolo flew up to her and she smiled Gohan how are you? You're late. No I'm not mom, I was early but you weren't at Capsule Corp. Chi Chi said oh that's right. She sighed and then said I've got to head back over there though I don't want to. Why mom? Gohan said they insulted Piccolo and I. Chi Chi said. No mom I meant why do you have to go back? Chi Chi sighed and said the house is empty and there's no food. I also have to get your father's power pole back before that stuck up prince does something with it.

Piccolo said I'll go back and get it, you go home Gohan will catch you something for dinner. That's very thoughtful of you Piccolo, but I can go back tonight. Piccolo shook his head no. I might not know a lot about pregnancy, but I'm sure it's not good for the kid if you go back and forth. I said I'm fine. Chi Chi said with a dangerous edge in her voice. Piccolo glared at her and she returned his glare. Uh…Gohan began. They both turned their glares towards him and he said um, right. Chi Chi tossed her head and then she said I'm going. Let's go nimbus. The nimbus cloud blasted off leaving Piccolo choking on its trail. _The nerve of that man I can take care of myself! Still…it was nice to see that he was concerned._

_That idiot._ Piccolo just shook his head and then said well kid let's head back to your house, she'll make it just fine back to Capsule Corp. Gohan watched his mothers retreating figure then followed Piccolo back to his house. Chi Chi hopped off the roof of Capsule Corp and then flew into her room through the open window. Chi Chi grabbed the power pole that was leaning against the wall and an outfit of hers she particularly liked and then went back to up the roof. She sat on the edge of the roof and looked up at the stars. _Goku…I miss you so much. I wonder what you're doing in other world? Are you thinking of me as much as I think of you? Yeah right. You barely thought of me when you were alive._ She lay down on the roof and closed her eyes._ Goodness all these feelings in my head, I swear I don't know what to do._ Vegeta flew up to the roof and saw Chi Chi on her back with her eyes closed. He snorted and looked down at her. _So the harpy came back after all, she looks really nice on her back like that. _He went to go pick her up and she opened her eyes for a second.

Goku? She said softly her eyes opened half mast. She grabbed onto Vegeta and pulled him down on top of her. I missed you, so you've returned! She said in a soft happy voice. She leaned up to kiss him and Vegeta backed away saying Harpy wake up! Chi Chi jumped and then opened her eyes all of the way. V Vegeta!? She said in a gasp. Vegeta said yes you idiot, go inside where it's warm. Chi Chi said Dende…I almost kissed you! She took off from the roof and flew back into the house. I almost let you Harpy. He whispered and then shook his head and looked up at the sky.


	10. Tsunami a kiss and Baba's words

**Hey everyone what's up it's me again with yet another chappie. Every drink mentioned in this chapter is real and I do not encourage drinking while pregnant AT ALL.**

**Phew ok now that that's settled on with the story. Ahh I almost forgot I own no one except the beautiful Boricua Catalina.**

**Note Tsuanmi means tidal wave**

For a week after that incident Chi Chi avoided Vegeta like the bubonic plague. She would then come out of her room for most of the day and then come out during the evenings when he trained in the Gr. Bulma thought nothing of it since she figured Chi Chi was still angry with her about the whole Piccolo thing. After a whole week went by Bulma decided to apologize to Chi Chi. Chi Chi? Bulma called. Chi Chi came to the door and opened it. Hey Chi. Bulma said look I wanted to say I'm sorry about that whole Piccolo situation, I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings. Chi Chi sighed._ How do I go about telling Bulma I nearly kissed Vegeta? It might've been an accident, but it nearly happened. Maybe I shouldn't say anything at all after all it won't happen again._ Chi Chi smiled at Bulma and then said I know how you can make it up to me. How's that? Bulma said with a bright smile. Let's go clubbing. Chi Chi said with a smirk. I haven't done that since before Gohan was born. Bulma laughed and then said I should get you pissed off more often.

Shall I call the girls up? Chi Chi nodded and said Lunch 18 and Catalina. Yamcha's new main squeeze? Chi Chi burst out laughing and then said Yamcha's main squeeze? You do realize that he was hitting on me while she was standing off by herself, don't you? Bulma nodded and then said we all saw how you shot him down I have to admit it was fun to watch. You mean satisfying don't you? Chi Chi said with a giggle. Yes that too. Bulma said giggling as well. So then, Bulma said let's get on the phone and then search through my closet for the perfect outfits.

A few phone calls and twenty outfits later Bulma and Chi Chi were ready to go out. Vegeta! Bulma shouted. What do you want woman?! Vegeta said coming out of the Gr covered in a thin layer of sweat. Take care of Trunks for tonight, or else I'll turn off the Gr. Vegeta growled and said Woman I have training to do. Well take a break for one night and spend some time with your son! Bulma screeched. Baby Trunks covered his ears as his spot in his mother's lap was not the best place to be while Bulma yelled. Vegeta scowled down at his son who scowled right back at him. Vegeta blinked in surprise before putting his scowl back on. Look Vegeta he's imitating you. Bulma said with a laugh and Chi Chi giggled as well. Like father like son. Chi Chi said smiling down at Trunks. Why don't you have your brat take care of mine? He said gesturing to Chi Chi. because trunks is not his responsibility. Chi Chi replied.

Although I suppose I could ask Gohan for a favor. She added if you're going to dance. Do I look like a performing monkey to you? Vegeta said angrily. No I think you're a father who's going to stay home and watch his son. Chi Chi said with a smile. Bulma nodded and said we've got to go meet the other girls at club Do As Infinity. Bulma smiled and nodded. Let's get going. See you later Vegeta. Bulma said giving him a quick kiss on the lips as he mumbled against her mouth you'll pay for this woman. I hope so. Bulma said with a wink and then they both left. Catalina shouted Chi Chi! Bulma! Chi Chi saw that she was standing with 18 and Lunch. Hey. Chi Chi said coming over to the group. Bulma looked at Catalina with a small smile and then said hello to 18 and Lunch. Shall we? Bulma said walking up to the bouncer. Oh yes. The others said. The bouncer saw Bulma and said good evening Ms. Briefs. Hello Tony. Bulma said He opened the velvet rope that was blocking most of the other people from getting in. These girls Bulma said gesturing to the others are with me. Of course. Tony said with a nod. Once the girls got inside the club they went straight for the bar.

Well Chi I guess you get to be the designated driver tonight. Lunch said with a smile. Chi Chi shrugged and said one drink can't hurt. Bulma frowned but then she sighed and said I guess you can have one drink. The girls walked into club Doa and marveled at the three floors and the terraces that people were dancing on high above the dance floors. Ok ladies. Bulma said the bar and the techno floor is on the first floor, the terrace is on the second floor and then we take the steps up to the hip hop room. Where do you want to go first? Well since we're on this floor lets stick to the techno floor for now. 18 nodded and then said let's get toasted. Easy for you to say. Chi Chi sighed. You sure have changed a lot over these last past two weeks. You'd never come clubbing before. Chi Chi shrugged and then she said I was married, and Gohan was still young then. I'm going to squeeze in some fun for myself before I have this baby. Then she smirked and said besides, what better way than to make Goku roll over in his grave than to party?

I think I deserve the time off. Bulma said I'll drink to that. So will we. Lunch and Catalina said. 18 nodded and said so what the hell are we waiting for? Bulma walked over to the bar and flashed her Platinum credit card. A round of drinks for these lovely ladies. Bulma said gesturing to the other girls. I'll take a sparkling strawberry miasma. Lunch said. I want a blushin Russian. 18 said. Make mine a Bacardi cocktail. Catalina said with a huge smile (hey I'm Puerto Rican and so is she) I want a Blue Hawaiian. Bulma said Chi Chi smirked and said give me a B-24 bomber. Chi Chi!! Bulma and Lunch screeched. What? Chi Chi said smiling this is going to be my one and only drink. Of all the drinks you could've chosen...Bulma sighed. You just had to go and pick a freaking doozy.18 said shaking her head. Ok Ok fine. Chi Chi said relenting as the bar tender stood waiting. Just give me a tidal wave. You never struck me as a drinker Chi Chi. Catalina said as the bar tender walked away. Chi Chi smiled and said in between seeing Goku the first and second times, I've done a few things.

Their drinks came and Bulma said a night without the idiot men we love, but can't stand. Cheers! They all responded. So who's ready to dance? I am. Catalina and Bulma answered. Chi Chi nodded and said let's get going. Lunch said I was waiting for you guys to finish. They all looped hands and made their way towards the dance floor._ Wow, I'm having so much fun I wished I would've done this a lot more before I had Gohan._ Chi Chi and Catalina were dancing with each other the dance floor having the time of their lives. After another round of drinks for everyone but Chi Chi and a walk up to the hip hop room they were all shit faced and doing crazy things. Back at Capsule Corp Vegeta said Gohan, I'm leaving the brat with you, I need to go check on the woman. Bulma checked her watch as the others were laughing and dancing. Ah damn, I've got to be going home. Bulma sighed. Why B-babe? Lunch said taking a sip of her woo-woo and then pouting. Lunch I have a son to get home to. Lunch sighed and then said you're no fun! Chi Chi came off the dance floor looking a little worse for wear. Bulma giggled and said Chi, did you sneak another drink? I'd never do that! Chi Chi declared in a loud voice. I t was Cat's fault she let me sip some of her continental. Catalina shrugged and said you were the one asking me for a sip. I know and I only had one sip.

You're like this from one sip? Wow. !8 said with a smirk. Chi Chi just shrugged her shoulders and then said ohh look! She pointed to a cage. It was empty. Catalina smiled and then looked over at Chi Chi. Chi Chi smiled back and then Catalina grabbed Chi Chi's hands. Chi Chi levitated up into the cage with Cat and they both started to dance with each other. Look at them go. Bulma commented as Cat pulled Chi Chi towards her and grinded against her. Yup.Lunch said. It looks like fun. She looked over at 18 and Bulma smiled and looked over at her as well. 18 sighed and held her hands out. Chi Chi is really toasted .Bulma said. Off of one little drink too. 18 replied with a smirk.

Vegeta was on his way to the club when he sensed Piccolo behind him. He looked back and said what are you doing here Namek? Coming to collect Chi Chi. He replied, her son was worried. Vegeta snorted and they both flew towards the club. Catalina! Lunch said you know she's pregnant; she shouldn't have even had that first drink! Pregnant?! Catalina said I did not! I just thought she was the designated driver! I felt bad and let her have a tiny sip of my drink. 18 shrugged and said one drank and a sip won't kill the baby. No, but Piccolo might if he sees me this way. Chi Chi said with a slight slur. Bulma looked over at her and then said let's get the hell outta here. The girls all piled up in front of the club and then Lunch said well, I'll be taking a cab hone, Catalina you don't live far from me you want to ride with me? Sure Catalina agreed. Bulma said yeah we'll take a cab too. What about you 18? Think I can crash at your place tonight? She replied. Sure Bulma said with a smile it'll be like a slumber party. 18 smirked and said I'm sure the prince of all idiots will be pleased.

What did you say about me tin can? Vegeta growled while landing. Tin can how cute. 18 said with a cold glare did you think of that one by yourself? I hope you didn't hurt your head. Chi Chi giggled uncontrollably and then said hurt his head! Please tell me the Harpy isn't drunk! Vegeta said glaring over at the group of girls. And so we'll be leaving! Catalina and Lunch called walking down the street. Piccolo landed and heard that last statement. Chi Chi turned around and saw Piccolo land. Chi Chi smiled and walked over to him slowly and then leaned against him. I don't care what anyone says, I like you. She wobbled and then laughed loudly as Piccolo blushed. I know I was shy about it too, but you're cute, and green is one of my favorite colors. She turned back to look at the others for a second and then she looked back at Piccolo who was glaring at her. Let's ditch the rest of them and have some fun. She slurred.

Piccolo said Chi Chi shut up. I leave you alone for one freaking night and you go out and get the stupid harpy drunk! Oh shut up Vegeta! Bulma shouted she only had one drink and a sip! Chi Chi was too busy making eyes at Piccolo to notice the others were having an argument about her. Piccolo was looking down at Chi Chi promising death with his eyes. She just smiled at him and surprised him when she went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. That's it were going back to Capsule Corp and you're going to bed. He declared picking Chi Chi up. As long as you're coming too. She replied and they lifted up into the air. Vegeta and Bulma had stopped arguing as soon as Chi Chi Kissed Piccolo. Let's go too woman. Vegeta said grabbing her. Come on 18. Bulma said as Vegeta blasted off. 18 sighed. _I should've brought Krillen._ She flew after them

The next morning Chi Chi woke up with a throbbing head and a stomach that made her feel as if she sailed the seven seas twice over. She bolted up from her bed and ran into the bathroom. After kneeling before the throne for a half hour she washed up and walked back into her room. She nearly jumped through the roof when she saw Piccolo asleep in a chair by her bed._ He stayed with me all night? Wow he must honestly care about me…_She started to remember what had happened last night…_Or he might want to kill me. Now would be a good time to leave the room._ I think I liked her better when she was angry! Goku exclaimed as he saw scenes that looked like it should've been in a girl's gone wild video. King Kai sweat dropped when he saw Chi Chi kiss Piccolo's cheek. She had a lot more sense when she was pissed. Southern Kai smirked and said she'd be pleased if she could see the look on your face I'm sure; since she's not here I'll laugh for her instead. With that Southern Kai broke into a fit of giggles. Serves you right. She said after sobering up. Goku restrained the urge to hit The female Kai and then sighed. Chi Chi was about to walk out of the room when Piccolo groaned and then said so you're up are you?

Chi Chi squared her shoulders and then turned around. She was never one to back down from anything. He said in a calm voice why would you get yourself drunk knowing you have a child? I told you Chi Chi, don't let your sorrow bring you down! You could've hurt your baby that way! Chi Chi sighed and sat down on her bed. So my baby is ok? _What the hell was I thinking? I thought I was over this already, and look at what I've done to myself! My poor baby, I'm so sorry!_ Piccolo said I'm not sure, Bulma said she's going to find out later today. You're going to the infirmary to have some tests done. Chi Chi was distraught when she heard her baby could be in danger. She dove into Piccolo's arms and started to cry against his chest. Oh I don't know what I was thinking yesterday, I was just so angry…**_I've seen a lot of things girl horrible things. Your rage is something very nasty, if you're not careful it will consume you._** Chi Chi gasped as she remembered Baba's words and cried even harder. Piccolo not knowing what to do just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry for awhile. After a few minutes he said relax Chi Chi. He touched her hair with a clawed hand.

She looked up at him with teary eyes and his heart seemed to clench._ Damn it never used to bother me before when a woman cried, I am getting too soft._ He brushed her tears from her face and then said come on. I'll take you to the infirmary and we'll find out for sure. I am sure your son is going to be ok. Daughter. Chi Chi replied. Huh? Piccolo said looking down at her. I am going to have a little girl. Chi Chi replied with a small smile. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Piccolo blushed, but didn't let go.


	11. The baby shower

**_Hey everyone I bet you didn't think I was gonna come back again I decided that regardless of what everyone else _**

**_thought about my story I was really writing it for me, so screw what everyone else thought._**

Well Chi you're lucky this time. The baby is very healthy. Bulma said after checking out the sonogram. Chi Chi nearly cried for joy and then she said I don't think I'll be going out with you anymore. Bulma turned to look at Chi Chi and then said why? You can always come out with us without having to drink. Chi Chi nodded and said I know, but I don't want to be a killjoy. I've got other things I need to take care of anyway. Speaking of other things where is my son? Gohan? He's outside with Piccolo. Bulma said Then she smirked so what's going on with you and Piccolo any way? Bulma Chi Chi sighed. Ok ok I'll send them in but I expect answers later! She replied and then left the room. Gohan came in a second later and then said Mom are you alright? Chi Chi smiled warmly at Gohan and said yes Gohan I'm fine. I was being stupid, but I'm fine and so is the baby.

Piccolo snorted and then said I should drop you off of Kami's lookout for your stupidity. Chi Chi glared at him and said I'm not a teenager I can take care of myself. You did such an excellent job of showing me last night. Piccolo replied. Shut up! Chi Chi snapped I said I wasn't going to do it anymore. Piccolo snorted and then said you say that now. I better not have to carry you home from a club again. Stupid woman. What did you just say to me! Chi Chi shouted. Gohan watched this go on and then looked at them strangely. Chi Chi noticed Gohan's face and said what's wrong? Huh? Nothing. Gohan said. He walked over to his mother and placed his hands on her stomach. She smiled down at him and said are you ready to be a big brother? Gohan sighed and said yeah. _Too bad dad won't be here._

Six months passed by like a few days.. Chi Chi was showing a lot now and everyone thought she looked really pretty. She has that motherly glow. Bulma remarked from a window looking out at Chi Chi. Bulma had asked Chi Chi to watch baby trunks for her while she worked in the lab. Chi Chi was sitting outside on a blanket with little Trunks. Trunks was trying to walk while Chi Chi was holding him. Good boy! Chi Chi exclaimed as Trunks walked halfway across the blanket with her help. Trunks giggled happily until he fell on his butt. Then he whined and scowled. Just like your dad. Chi Chi said with a smile. He glared at her and she said Oh I'm sorry your highness.

Trunks pointed to the basket she had with some food inside. Oh I see you're hungry Trunks? Trunks whined and then she said alright alright. Chi Chi placed him in her lap and took out his food. She started to feed him and she spoke softly to him. So Trunks what do you think I'm going to have? Trunks looked up at her and she smiled at him. Maybe I'll have a little girl and you two can get married how about that? Trunks let out a giggle and then Chi Chi beamed down at him. You like that idea? Your father would have a fit. Chi Chi wiped his face off and then burped him. You're a lucky boy Trunks. You have a mommy and a daddy to take care of you. When my baby is older, you'll look out for them won't you? Trunks stared up at her and Chi Chi smiled down at him and patted his head. Chi Chi sighed as she thought back on the last few months that has passed by.

After that morning that she found out her baby was ok she stopped going out during the night with the rest of the girls and kept herself inside of the Capsule Corp complex. She and Piccolo got closer and closer as the days went by. Every morning he would come to pick up Gohan to train, and when they returned in the evening she and Piccolo would talk. Vegeta seemed to keep a watchful eye on her, but didn't make any moves to be closer to her than an occasional argument. Tien, Krillen and Master Roshi all pitied Chi Chi and her situation. She knew that and tried to avoid them at all costs. She didn't feel any malice towards them, but it reminded her of the pain she felt when Goku refused to return to her. As much as she tried to ignore it, the pain was still there. Trunks wailed and Chi Chi looked back down at him. I'm sorry Trunksie I spaced out for a minute. Trunks scowled at her and she smiled. No doubt who your father is. She said with a smile. Trunks gave her another scowl and then started to waddle after a butterfly.

_He's a cute little thing, gotta admit Vegeta, you do make some cute kids._ Chi Chi smiled and patted her round stomach._ I wonder how my baby is going to look, I hope it comes out looking more like me. Gohan takes after his father._ Chi Chi watched as Trunks managed to snag the butterfly in his chubby little fingers._ Better rescue that insect before Trunks tears it to shreds…or eats it._ With a grimace Chi Chi stood up to go after Trunks. Bulma picked up a phone and started to make phone calls. Yeah hi Lunch? Yes the baby shower is still on for tonight, you think you guys can head over here in another hour? Good ok go through the front yard so Chi Chi won't see the decorations and food being brought in. Yeah I know she would insist on cooking if she had any idea what was going on; you have no idea how hard it's been to get her to rest. Vegeta had to practically drag her into the house so she would stop doing kata. Well I don't think it would harm the baby either, but she does it nonstop for a couple of hours.

Ok Lunch so just be sure that everyone comes over in about another two hours. I don't know how long I can keep Chi Chi distracted. Ok Lunch see you soon bye. Bulma hung up the phone with a click and got up to head out of the lab. So what are you planning anyway woman? Vegeta! I hate it when you sneak up on me like that! Bulma hissed. If you're sense weren't so dull you would've sensed me here ten minutes ago. What are you plotting? It's not a plot it's a party Vegeta. Bulma said with a wag of her finger. Does that mean I have to be surrounded by a whole bunch of idiots? Didn't we do that last week? That was six and a half months ago Vegeta. Bulma said with a scowl. It won't kill you to hang around with the gang for another night. No but it might kill them. Vegeta replied with a smirk. You lay a hand on anyone and I swear you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month.

Woman, you do realize that I've slept in places less comfortable than your "couch". Vegeta said with a snort. Oh yeah well how about I take apart the gravity room for a month as well. You wouldn't dare. Vegeta said with an evil frown. Try me Bulma said with an equally evil glint n her eye. Fine woman, one night with your infernal friends. I don't want to have to do this for another six months afterwards. Fine. Bulma hissed stalking out of the room. I have a lot I need to get done, do me a favor and make sure Chi Chi stays outside with Trunks? Fine, but I'll be expecting something in return for having to deal with the harpy. I'd expect nothing less from you Vegeta. Bulma said with a flip of her hair. Vegeta walked over to the window and watched Chi Chi sit with Trunks in her arms.

Are you sleepy Trunks? Chi Chi said softly as Trunks nuzzled her chest. He whimpered softly and settled against her chest. That's a good idea, I'm a little sleepy myself. Chi Chi whispered. We'll take a little nap and then we can have something to eat. Vegeta watched as Chi Chi laid down on the blanket with Trunks in her arms. _That could've been my child she was carrying. I don't know Kakorot at first I supported your decision, but even I can't help feeling that maybe you should be here for the harpy._ A warm breeze blew through the Capsule corp. complex. It picked up and gently wove through Chi Chi's hair making it flow like streamers. Vegeta gazed at Chi Chi. She could've been a sayain woman. He murmured again. It was defiantly not the first time he said it, and chances are it wouldn't be the last.

Within the next hour Lunch, Tien, Catalina, Yamcha, Krillen, Master Roshi, 18, 17, Choatzu, Korin, Yajarobi, and Dende arrived at Capsule corp. Bulma smiled as the boys brought in the tables and chairs for the event. Vegeta snorted as he sensed the Z fighters presence. Up in the clouds Piccolo and Gohan both descended towards Capsule Corp. Everyone knew about the baby shower Bulma was planning except of course for Chi Chi. It was very hard to keep a secret from Chi Chi thought, so they decided to move the date up a month to make sure she didn't find out about it and spoil the surprise. Piccolo spotted Chi Chi sleeping on the ground with baby Trunks. He allowed himself a small smile as he gazed down on her peaceful face. Vegeta snorted as he saw the namek land down beside Chi Chi. He knew that Chi Chi liked the namek, but he was determined to keep them apart.

Chi Chi felt a presence above her so she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and caught Piccolo smiling down at her. She blinked and then the smile was gone. How are you feeling? Piccolo said in a gruff voice. I'm alright, a little hungry, but I'm fine. She smiled up at him and he turned away. You relax out here for a little while longer. Chi Chi tore her gaze away from Piccolo. Over the last six months, he seemed to try to distance himself from Chi Chi despite the obvious fact that his feelings for her had grown. _Still anytime I need him, he's always around._ She thought to herself as she stood up. Trunks protested in her arms. He awoke a moment later and started wailing. There there, she said smiling down at him and rocking him in her arms. Trunks continued to wail. Chi Chi frowned and checked his diaper._Bingo._ She reached into a diaper bag and proceeded to change the dirty diaper.

Gohan landed down next to Piccolo and his mother. Hello Gohan. Chi Chi said with a bright smile. Did you have something to eat? Yeah mom Piccolo and I hunted. Gohan answered. Chi Chi nodded. Go get cleaned up and try to get a little studying in ok? Sure thing mom, see you in a little while. Gohan said going towards the housing complex of Capsule corp. Piccolo, why don't you it with me for a little while? Chi Chi said sitting down on the blanket. Piccolo blushed a tiny bit, but nodded and sat. That damn namek. Vegeta growled from his spot on top of Capsule Corp's roof. Chi Chi brushed her hair from her face and looked up at the sky. The springtime sky was bright and clear. It's pretty. Chi Chi said with a smile it makes me feel peaceful. Piccolo looked up at the skky and nodded in agreement. Nature always made him feel better.

Having lived in nature all of his life, he preferred it to living in a city. Vegeta snorted and flew off the roof. He decided to make his presence known. Piccolo frowned, he had sensed the sayain prince long before he even landed next to Chi Chi. _Convenient how he always manages to come when Chi Chi and I are alone; he must be jealous._ Hapry, do you have any more food in your basket. I have plenty left. Chi Chi replied ignoring Vegeta's insult. She was used to that name by now. Where is Bulma? I thought she was going to come check up on Trunks at least once today. You know how the woman is, besides she knows the brat is in good hands. Chi Chi blushed at the compliment that Vegeta gave her. I need the practice anyway. She said touching her own stomach.

Inside of Capsule corp the decorations were being put up in the indoor garden. Lunch and Catalina were gushing over the wishing well and the chair that Tien and Yamcha were currently putting together. Bulma directed the caterers as to where the food was to be put. I hope everything goes well today. 18 remarked to Krillen as they both set up some tables. Krillen frowned and said yes Chi Chi seems to have become a little more withdrawn lately. 18 frowned and thought to herself_ yeah well I'd be withdrawn too if I felt the immense waves of pity gravitating my way too. If there's one thing I've come to find out about Chi Chi she's a very proud woman. _It's a shame Goku couldn't be here. Master Roshi said. Oh he could be here he just chooses not to. Catalina mumbled angrily. She had heard the entire story of what had happened from Lunch and she was not too pleased with Son Goku.

**_Get Out, (leave) right now,_** **_It's the end of you and me_**

_**It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone**_

_**'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies**_

_**You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**_

Lunch giggled at Catalina as she sang that song to herself. She and Cat had been talking about Chi Chi a lot lately and both agreed when it came to Goku.

_**wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave**_

_**Because my heart is breakin' With every word I'm sayin'**_

_**I gave up everything I had On something that just wouldn't last**_

**_But I refuse to cry No tears will fall from these_**

_**Eyeee-eeee-eeees Ooooh, ooooh Get out**_

Bulma giggled when she heard them sing that song. Geez Goku, I think you've made more enemies than friends with your decision to stay in otherworld. The Ox king arrived with a huge bundle of presents for his daughter. Bulma smiled and said glad to see you made it. Of course Ox said in a cheerful voice, she's my daughter, the only baby I've got. You know I'd do anything for her. Bulma smiled she did know that the Ox king treasured his baby girl like she was the star of America. The Ox dumped all of the presents he carried into the wishing well and smiled at Catalina and Lunch. Both girls smiled back and started a conversation with him. Tien and Yamcha sat down with Krillen after they finished all of the building and setting up. How come Vegeta gets off scot free while the rest of us have to sweat? Yamcha groaned.

Vegeta is outside making sure Chi Chi doesn't make her way inside before we are ready, I don't envy his position. Tien said with a smirk. Yeah neither do I although Chi Chi has calmed down a lot since that incident at the club. Yeah, she's become a lot more….subdued. Krillen said. I wonder if that's such a good thing. Tien commented. Well she's been growing closer to Piccolo. Yamcha said with a snort. I don't think that's such a wise idea, if Goku were to come back… He'd have to kiss off and be grateful if she even looks in his direction. 18 replied walking over to the table. I don't care what his reasons were; he left her alone with one son and another baby on the way.

_Can't really argue with that, he defiantly left her alone in a bad situation._ Tien thought to himself. Lunch and Catalina joined the others at the table. So now all we have to do is get Chi Chi into the room without raising too much suspicion. Catalina said brightly. Everyone else sighed. What? What'd I say? Catalina said looking around. It's just that, well Chi Chi is always suspicious. Bulma said as she sat down at the table. Just have someone tell her that you want Trunks back and to bring him to this room. 17 answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Oh Gohan, Bulma said with a smirk. Go tell your mother to come over here with Trunks; I do believe we are ready to start. Tell Vegeta to bring his short ass back here too. He'd kill me if I said it like that, but I'll have them both back here in a few minutes.

Chi Chi put her hand in Piccolo's hand and he held it tightly. Vegeta snorted although on the inside he was seething in rage. Piccolo frowned at the contact, but just as always he didn't pull his hand away. He could pratically feel the animosity coming off the sayain prince's body. _Too bad Vegeta, you're already mated to another woman and you've got a child. _Trunks looked up at his father and sensed his anger. He scowled at Piccolo and Vegeta smirked. Look at him Vegeta, he looks just like you. Chi Chi said with a giggle. She brushed A piece of Trunks hair from his eyes. He looked back up at her and then snuggled against her chest. Both Piccolo and Vegeta glared at Trunks who seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Gohan flew over to his mother and said mom, Bulma wants trunks back. Chi Chi nodded and released Piccolo's hand as she stood up. Uhh Vegeta, Bulma wants you to come in too. Oh yeah? What did the woman say? You want the exact version or the edited. Gohan said while fidgeting nervously. You already told me the edited version brat, let's here what she said exactly. She wants your short ass inside. Gohan replied quickly and then took off. Vegeta snorted. Chi Chi frowned when she thought about the distance she'd have to walk. Flying was going to take a lot of her already waning energy, and she didn't want to appear lazy or weak by having to use the nimbus cloud. _Guess I'll have to walk._ Piccolo, Vegeta could you pick up those things? I'd do it, but I've already got my hands full with Trunks. She said.

Vegeta picked the stuff up with little effort and strode ahead. Chi Chi started to walk determined to keep up the pace Vegeta was setting. Piccolo watched her struggle to keep in stride with Vegeta and scooped her up. He held her against him despite her protests as they made their way to the interior garden. Piccolo I can walk now put me down damn…Surprise! Everyone in the room shouted as Chi Chi and Piccolo came over to the door. Chi Chi jumped down from his arms and said oh my goodness…all of this, for me? The girls all ran towards here and ushered her towards the chair that was set up in the middle of the room. How did you all manage to plan this? Chi Chi said in a surprised voice. Bulma. The other three girls said together. Piccolo bit back at smile when he saw Chi Chi's face. He hadn't seen her look this excited in months.

Ok Chi let's open some gifts! Bulma exclaimed. The girls all squealed except 18. All of the men groaned together in one voice. Why was I excited to come here in the first place again? Krillen said with a frown. Because when the music starts you can dance with me. 18 replied smoothly. Besides, you do want to see Chi Chi happy don't you? She is your best friend's wife. Krillen sighed but nodded in agreement. Here Chi start with the small gifts first. Chi Chi nodded and said this is from Catalina. She smiled at Cat who smiled back. Aww how cute. Chi Chi said with a smile it's a small pants set with little booties. The girls all cooed in delight as the men all groaned. Chi Chi stopped and smiled kindly at the men. If you're hungry, you can eat while I do this. Vegeta didn't need any further prodding. He proceeded to grab a plate and pile on as much food as he could fit on it.

A few hundred presents and a hat full of bows later Chi Chi was down to the big gifts. Thanks daddy, I need another crib. Chi Chi said with a bright smile. Of course anything for my little princess. Chi Chi blushed and the ohhed and ahhed at the changing table, swing, walker, diaper genie, and carrier. Piccolo said here Chi Chi this is for you. Piccolo, you got me something? She said in a surprised voice. She opened up the small package and found several Chinese tunics, pants and shoes in different colors and sizes. Piccolo. She said with a trembling voice these are beautiful, thank you so much. Piccolo just gave a grunt in response, but a tender look was in his eyes. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the namek, the girls gushed over what a nice present it was and the others just looked surprised, and worried.

Piccolo was surprised when Chi Chi grabbed him in a hug, but held her against him. You're welcome. He said. He caught Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta scowled and his eyes pratically promised death. Chi Chi looked over at the girls. Lunch and Catalina immediately nodded their approval, while Bulma and 18 both shrugged. She released Piccolo and he hastily retreated to the other side of the room. Let's party! Bulma said cranking the music up. Catalina dragged Chi Chi off of the chair she was sitting in. Come on let's dance! Chi Chi giggled as she was led onto the dance floor by Cat. Cat lead them was they both danced to La vida es un carnival. As you can see I picked out some of the music Cat said with a giggle. So what do you think Cat? Of what? Cat said after twirling her around. Piccolo. Chi Chi said, I've been a widow now for about seven months, do you think it's ok to persue a more serious relationship? I know not everyone approves….

Fuck everyone else. Cat said. This is your life Chi Chi, the only person you should worry about pleasing is yourself. But I have Gohan to worry about and… And Gohan loves him doesn't he? Cat said. I haven't met Goku, but I've heard that he was the nicest most caring person ever. Chi Chi sighed he was. It's hard for me to believe that when I see the situation he left you in. Catalina replied. I will take your word for it though Chi. If he is as nice and kind as everyone tells me, he'd want you to enjoy your life. After all supposedly he stood dead to keep you safe. Chi Chi nodded. Then enjoy your life mi hija. But if he should return…Chi Chi began, When you come to that bridge you cross it. Don't let anyone else tell you what's right and what's wrong.

Chi Chi took in everything that Catalina said and she smiled. Thanks Cat. Anytime. Catalina said turning around with a smile and then a wave over her shoulder. _That's right, no one else should have reign over what you do._ The Ox king watched as his daughter walked over to Piccolo. In his mind he didn't like the fact that Chi Chi was getting along so well with the namek. He looked over at Vegeta it appeared that the sayain prince did not approve of it either. In his heart it was another story. As much as he loved Goku, he wanted to see Chi Chi happy, and whichever way it was possible he dared not have any complaints about it. Over the last six months he'd seen her lose her fire. He often suspected that the only reason she was living was for Gohan and her baby.

She did a good job suppressing it, if he wasn't her father he would've never guessed it. Well it looks as if she's found something else to live for. He said to himself. Bulma glanced over at Vegeta and saw him glaring at Chi Chi and Piccolo. Stop staring Vegeta, I think they look cute together. Kakorot is going to come back. Vegeta answered without looking at her. I hope he finds it cute too. Trunks held onto his mother tightly. Vegeta, let's just dance ok? Bulma said in a soft voice. He could tell that possibility worried her very much. Vegeta snorted but obliged her request.

Chi Chi walked up to Piccolo and sttod next to him. You shouldn't be on your feet. He grunted and pulled up a chair. I'm not made of glass Piccolo, I'll be fine. She said in a soft voice. He gazed down at her. She sighed and sat in the chair. You fuss over me like a mother hen with her chicks. You mean like you fuss over Gohan? He retorted. Chi Chi smiled. She didn't fuss over him as much as she used to, she finally realized that the boy needed some space too. I'm not that bad anymore. Chi Chi chided. Piccolo frowned. They heard cheering and looked over at the dance floor. Catalina and 17 were dancing with each other. They make a cute couple Chi Chi commented as she watched them move with each other.

_**Ya lookin' just a little too hard at me  
Standin' just a little too close to me  
Ya sayin not quiet enough to me  
Ya sippin's just a little too slow for me  
No doubt ya playin' real cool homie  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me  
Trippin' ova it, a little more than I should be  
So let ya self go and get right with me**_

**_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get  
get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right  
Do you want more?_**

Bulma who was not one to be outdone worked Vegeta on the dance floor as well. Vegeta just stood rigidly while she danced against him. Move with me Vegeta. She hissed. Vegeta hesitantly followed her lead and soon the other were also paying attention to the both of them. Catalina said waana switch partners? Sure! Bulma said She moved over to 17 while Catalina went over to Vegeta. Both girls smiled at each other as they moved with their partners. They mouthed the words of the song.

_**Ya lips talkin' bout I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants  
My hips movin' oh so slow  
Bar tab lookin like a car note  
All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever ya want, baby let's ride  
And whatever ya want so you need to sign  
Just put ya name on the dotted line**_

Chi Chi smiled up at Piccolo and said let's go dance too. No, you need to relax. Piccolo told her. She frowned and stood up. Like hell I will. Yamcha, let's dance! She shouted. Yamcha shrugged and led her on the dance floor. Chi Chi moved like she was only a month pregnant on the dance floor. Bulma and Catalina smiled at her as she worked it. They moved aside for her and Yamcha. Damn she hasn't had this much for in awhile. Bulma said look at how happy she is. The others saw that Chi Chi was indeed having a good time.

_**I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get  
get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right.  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right**_

Go Chi! Lunch shouted from the table with Tien. Vegeta saw that Chi Chi's face was lit up in a huge grin and decided not to say anything about her foolishness to her. He was sure she'd feel it in the morning. Gohan smiled at his mom. She sure was strong he doubted any other pregnant woman could move like her.

_**So much we've got to say  
But so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough  
Don't leave love behind (Don't leave love behind)  
Take my hand, I'll show you why**_

Ox watched his daughter and smiled. She looked almost as happy as she did when Piccolo gave her the gift. Good stay happy. Ox said. Pregancy sure hasn't slowed her down./ Dende remarked to Korin. No it was her sadness doing all of that. Seems like there's a light behind every tunnel though.

_**I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right.  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right**_

Chi Chi returned to the chair by Piccolo when the song was over. Thanks Yamcha! She called. No problem. He shouted back as he sat down by Catalina and Tien. She beamed up at Piccolo who looked as if he wanted to say something. He stopped himself when he saw how happy she was.


	12. Ohh baby Goten's here

**_Alright I got another chappie for you guys! it's got my ass kicking oc in here too! Baby Goten has finally arrived. _**

**_By the way thanks to everyone who wrote a review and to answer Kinoha's questionis this going to be Chi Chi/ _**

**_Piccolo or Goku/ Chi Chi pairing, you'll just have to keep reading to find out ( cause honeslty I'm not even sure _**

**_yet)_**

Looks like our plan worked. Catalina said clinking glasses with Lunch and the other girls. Look how happy she is. 18 remarked. Gotta say I like her better when she's smiling. Bulma sighed. Vegeta says Goku will return. The other girls immediately huddled together. Is he sure about that? 18 said flipping her hair. Yeah how would he know? Lunch said. Vegeta has a knack for these things. Bulma said barely suppressing a shiver. I'm worried about what will happen when he gets back. Catalina frowned. He has no say in the matter whatsoever; he gave up his claim to Chi Chi when he decided to remain dead. That's what I think. Up in otherworld Goku narrowed his eyes at Catalina. She sure is a big influence on your wife. King Kai commented from his spot by the ring. I'm only showing you this so it won't be a shock to you if you do decide to return. Goku grimaced as he heard Chi Chi's conversation with Catalina. The woman's animosity for him could be felt through the connection with King Kai.

She reminds me of South Kai. Goku commented and restrained the urge to gag. Let me tell you something about women Goku. They are like wolves, they travel in packs, and if one of the pack gets hurt the others jump in to protect it. He saw the women gather to talk about what to do if he ever returns. Catalina voiced her opinions and Goku frowned deeply. They couldn't understand his logic. The only one who could understand him anyway was Vegeta. King Kai only shrugged. He understood Goku's logic too; he just doubted that evil was going to stop showing up just because he was dead.

Chi Chi yawned and looked up at Piccolo. You're tired. He said maybe you should go upstairs and get some rest. Chi Chi shook her head no and stood up. She went over to the food table. Vegeta saw her go over to the food table and went up to her. You know, your husband will return he said softly while taking her plate from her to fill it with food. Chi Chi looked over at him in surprise. Did you speak to him? Did he tell you this? She demanded. No, I just know that's what he's going to do. I'm sure he sees you down here all over the namek. Vegeta replied. Let me tell you something about sayians, we always return to what's ours. Chi Chi seemed to be thinking about this and then her eyes hardened.

Now let me tell you something she replied snatching her plate from his hands. He lost his claim to me when he decided to stay dead. He wanted to keep the planet safe? Fine. I think he would've done a better job if he was alive, because if something bigger than Cell comes… She trailed off. Gohan and Vegeta would probably perfectly capable of defeating it; no doubt Vegeta would be training Trunks soon. She touched her own stomach _I'll be training my own child too._ Vegeta saw her thinking about what she had just said. Chi Chi shrugged it off. I'm my own woman Vegeta, to hell what everyone else thinks, Goku included. Does that include your son? He may be ok with it right now, but don't think for a minute that he will ever accept the namek as anything more than his teacher and mentor. He will not accept him as his father. Chi Chi bit her lip. She looked over at Gohan. He was sitting down next to Piccolo and talking to him.

Vegeta saw Chi Chi glance over at Gohan and he smirked. If he couldn't have her then no one else would be with her either. He looked over at Bulma and saw her discussing the situation he'd laid out for her with the other girls. He heard Catalina speaking loudly on the matter. I don't care how many times he saved the world, how many times he'd saved the universe, or how he does his hair. He left her **HE **Left her with one kid and another on the way! He might be a good person, I don't know him. But look at how I see the situation from the outside. She married him, she gave him a son, she cooked and cleaned for him with no problem. She stood at home while she could've easily gone out and gotten a job. She could've fought but he wanted her to stay at home. He left her alone once for an entire year. Then he returned. She accepted him back. Am I right so far? Everyone was speechless so they just nodded their heads. If there was one thing that could be said about Catalina she was very passionate about what she believed in. So they stay together for seven years, he leaves her to train and then returns for dinner….everyday.

He didn't train everyday. Krillen stated sipping a Margarita. Ok fine every other day then. Catalina stated. She sure is on a roll. 18 commented. So he trained every other day for seven years. Then he has one last night with Chi Chi. Then he dies. Yes that was very noble I have to agree with everyone else, but when he gets a chance to come back he stays dead! Does anyone else have a problem with that! Or is it just me? She finished. We might not agree with Goku's decision, but we still respect him Catalina, and you don't know him. Tien said with a bit of an edge in his voice. Yeah and apparently I'll never get the chance to meet him either. She replied pushing up from her seat and leaving the table.

_I know what your issue is, something like that has happened to you before. Don't pain all men with the same brush._ Tien thought to himself as he saw her storm off. Vegeta glared at Catalina's back as she walked away. He looked back at Chi Chi and she had returned to piling the food on her plate. Think about what I've said. Vegeta said to her. He walked over to Bulma and stood behind her chair. Hey Vegeta. Krillen said with a nod of his head. Vegeta barely acknowledged Krillen's greeting. I see he still has that stick jammed up his ass. 18 said to Bulma. What did you say tin can? Vegeta said to her. How original.18 replied. Lunch sighed and looked over at Chi Chi. anyone have any idea what she's having? Nope. She doesn't want to get the test done to found out. She'd rather be surprised. Bulma answered. Although if you look at her stomach, my guess is it's going to be a boy. Good guess. Vegeta said with a nod. She wanted a girl didn't she? 18 said.

Yeah she did. Yamcha said. Chi Chi had sat down with Piccolo and Gohan and was inhaling the food she had gotten from the table. 17 sat up. As much as I have enjoyed this conversation I think I'm going to get back to partying. He stood up and headed over to the dance floor. He spied Catalina downing a screwdriver and whisked her over to him. She was more than happy to work off her aggressions dancing with 17. Damn that girl sure can dance. Yamcha said from his spot over at the table. Didn't you two have something going on? Bulma said we did until I tried to talk to Chi Chi. Yamcha replied. She told me she wasn't having it and left me in the dust.

She and 17 make a better couple anyway. 18 replied. Catalina smiled at Chi Chi from the dance floor. Chi Chi smiled and raised her glass in response. Piccolo looked down at Chi Chi. she was in a much better mood than she had been in awhile. He knew that in the morning she was going to be knocked out though. A couple of hours later everyone was getting ready to leave. That was so much fun! Lunch exclaimed. We gotta do this again soon. Bulma said. Yeah it was pretty cool Yamcha said. Glad to see you can still work it Chi Chi. Of course I can. You can never loose the ability once you have it. She replied. The other girls started to laugh. Ok got the hell out of my house, I don't want you weaklings hanging around my house. Oh shut up Vegeta! Bulma snarled. You're all welcome to stay the night if you want, we have plenty of room. We'll stay. Lunch and Catalina said. Tien and 17 frowned. Neither one of them were going to get any action tonight. Bulma chuckled at their disappointed faces.

18 kissed Krillen's bald head and said I'm going to head home with Krillen, I'll drop by tomorrow. Chi Chi yawned as she stood up. She started to walk over to the group of girls when she was swooped up in a pair of strong arms. She looked up and saw The Ox king. C'mon I'll take you to your room. I'm fine daddy, you don't have to pick e up I can walk just fine. I know you can. Ox replied ignoring Chi Chi's protests and threats. She was just like her mother too proud for her own good sometimes. Gohan watched as his mother spewed protests of being carried around lie an invalid, and a weak kitten. He sighed and then glanced at Piccolo. He couldn't help but be a little pissed that his teacher was putting the moves on his mother.

The Ox king put Chi Chi in her bedroom. She frowned at him as he kissed her. Try to get some rest, you might not realize it, but you really tired yourself out tonight. He said turning around. I'll see you soon. Piccolo. Gohan said looking over at Piccolo. Piccolo looked over at Gohan. What exactly is going on between you and my mother? Vegeta heard Gohan ask Piccolo this question and stopped what he was doing to listen. I don't know Gohan, I honestly don't know. Piccolo muttered. Gohan frowned but dropped the issue. _I'll leave this alone, for now._ Vegeta smirked at Gohan's reaction. _That's right boy, protect your father's claim on your mother._ He thought to himself. It's getting late kiddo, why don't you head to bed? Bulma said smiling over at Gohan. He looked over at her and nodded. Ok Goodnight everyone. Goodnight Gohan everyone else except Vegeta said.

_And the award for the best save of the night goes to Bulma Briefs!_ She thought to herself having also heard Gohan's question. _This is only going to get more complicated._ Two months and three weeks later Chi Chi was sitting outside in the summer heat. She smiled as she watched Gohan and Piccolo spar. Lately they hadn't been as close as they were before, but Chi Chi assumed it was because Gohan would be starting school soon. Bulma sat down beside her having decided to take a break from the lab for a day. Look at them go. Bulma said softly as Gohan and Piccolo flew into the air and resumed their sparring. Gohan looks half serious. Chi Chi frowned at that statement. She knew her Gohan looked up to Piccolo. Chi Chi yawned and stretched out on the blanket that was currently put over the lawn. Trunks was already asleep in his mother's arms. Are you ready? Bulma asked Chi Chi. She sighed. I'm ready to meet my baby, but the birth...ughhh. I can remember when I had Gohan. Bulma nodded and rocked Trunks in her arms.

Chi Chi closed her eyes. It had been awhile since she'd gotten a decent night of sleep. She was pretty exhausted. She lay there for a few moments before letting out a small gasp. Chi Chi? Bulma said. Chi Chi sucked in a breath. Chi! What's wrong? Bulma said with a tinge of fear. My…my water broke. Chi Chi stuttered. Bulma bolted up and shouted Gohan! Piccolo! Get down here! Vegeta paused inside of the GR he felt Bulma's fear. He walked out of the Gr in time to see Piccolo picking Chi Chi up. What the hell is going on? Vegeta growled. We've got to get Chi Chi to a hospital Vegeta, it's time. Piccolo, go! We'll grab her things. Piccolo was about to take off when Vegeta growled no. I will take here, you grab her things, the last thing we need is the namek scaring anyone in the hospital. What did you say to me sayain! Piccolo began…There's no time for that! Bulma said gesturing towards Chi Chi. Vegeta, take her Piccolo come with me!

Piccolo glared at Vegeta as he handed Chi Chi over. Follow me. He said to Gohan as he took off. Gohan followed right behind him. Once Vegeta landed in front of the hospital he yelled I have a Harpy in labor I need some assistance! Vegeta, you idiot….Chi Chi hissed as she grabbed his shirt. She would've told him off more, but the contractions were a bit too painful for her to care about his insults. Nngghhhh. She hissed because she had too much pride to scream. _Damn it and the contractions just started. Oh goodie that means they're going to be horrible._ She bit back a sob as another wave of pain hit her. _I will not scream in front of Vegeta I will not give into the pain._ Gohan watched as he mother twitched in pain. I said I need a doctor NOW! Vegeta yelled. A nice scrambled to his side and said what's the problem sir? She's in labor; get me a room and a doctor now! Vegeta..Stop scaring the nurse… Chi Chi said taking a couple of deep breaths. Follow me the nurse said. Vegeta followed the nurse into the room.

He set Chi Chi down gently on the bed. I'll be right back with the doctor. Once the nurse left the room Chi Chi let out a small hiss. Vegeta looked down at her. Tears were trickling down from her face. Mom, mom are you ok? Gohan said in a worried voice. Yes I'm….fine baby, why don't you…go outside and wait for the others to come? Gohan frowned at his mother's voice it was tinged with pain. Ok mom. He said walking out of the room. As soon as he left the doctors rushed in. Are you the baby's father? The doctor said while setting Chi Chi up. No, the father is deceased; I'm the closest thing left. Vegeta replied.

Outside Gohan waited nervously. Bulma burst into the hospital followed by Piccolo, and The Ox king. The others are on the way. Bulma said giving Gohan a reassuring hug. They heard a cry of pain come from the room and Gohan winced. Bulma patted his hand and then rushed inside of the room. Shit! Chi Chi cried as she felt the contractions worsen. She had grabbed onto the closest thing she could reach and unfortunately for Vegeta it was his hand. Bulma came into the room and saw Chi Chi nearly breaking Vegeta's hands. Bulma, Chi Chi said grateful to see a familiar female face. Don't worry Chi, from what I hear the labor won't last very long with this one. Chi Chi nodded. Water she rasped out. Bulma said Vegeta, go get her some water…Do I look like a servant to you woman? Bulma turned around to glare at him. He winced and then snorted fine I'll get the stupid water. Bulma, it didn't hurt this much the last time. Chi Chi said as another contractions finally eased away.

_Probably because Goku was with you the last time._ Don't worry Chi, I'm here for you, and so is everyone else. Chi Chi nodded and closed her eyes. Something told her this was going to be a very hard delivery. Goku paced up and down a hall in the grand kai's palace. He knew that the baby was in distress. Is she going to be ok king kai? Goku asked in a worried voice. It's hard to say Goku, but Chi Chi is a strong woman. If anyone could make it out of this alive, she can. What about the baby? Goku said. You think Chi Chi will let go? She was almost ready to follow you here, we both know the baby won't reject a wish from Shenron. He got a dark look from Goku. Sorry King Kai said couldn't help it. Goku flinched when he saw Chi Chi cry out again.

_Dende, it's been six hours, and still…_ Chi Chi thought. The drugs had helped her a bit and now she didn't have to squeeze so many hands to keep her from crying out in pain. Every single Z fighter was glad too because she had squeezed everyone's hands from Tien's to Krillen's. Tien and Lunch were currently in the room with her. Lunch had braided Chi Chi's long her back behind her head so it wouldn't stick to her sweat drenched forehead. Mrs. Son, we are ready for you to deliver. Lunch and Tien stood up. I'll go get your father…No. Chi Chi said with a shake of her head I want… She turned her head to the side. _I want Goku._ Send Vegeta, Bulma and Piccolo in. She said softly. Lunch nodded and the couple left. _Goku, would it have been so much to ask for you to be here to witness the birth of your second child?_ Tears ran down her face. She took in a deep shuddering breath and then looked over towards the door.

Piccolo walked in first followed by Bulma and Vegeta. Is Gohan ok? She said. He's a little nervous, but he'll be fine once the baby is here. Bulma said. She nodded as two tears rolled down her cheeks. Are you in pain Chi? No the drugs are working just fine Bulma, I'm ready to push now. She replied._ I'll do it by myself, I've been alone the whole pregnancy I do not need him now. No, you don't need him, you just want him._ Chi Chi felt someone take her hand into theirs. She looked up and saw Piccolo. She smiled at him. He was still here even though she knew this entire birth was grossing him out. We're here Chi Chi. the nurses and doctors got into position. Ok Mrs. Son, now push. Chi Chi let out a loud scream as she began to push 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 you're doing great Mrs. Son 8 9 10. Ok relax.

Ok Now once more. Chi Chi gritted her teeth and yelled.1…2…3…4….5…6…7….8 Oh no. Chi Chi stopped pushing. What's wrong? She gasped. The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck, it's not getting enough air! The nurse cried. Tears streamed down Chi Chi's cheeks and Bulma gasped. Ok Mrs. Son. The doctor said we need to get the baby out with this last push; I need you to be strong! _Goku, where are you? Where are you when I need you!_ King Kai, link me to her, I have to talk to her. Goku pleaded. King Kai nodded place your hand on my shoulder Goku. _**Chi Chi? Chi Chi listen, I'm here I'm watching over you.** Goku? **Yes I'm here Chi, I love you, you might not believe it but I do. Now put all of your strength into this, I know you don't want to loose our baby. **Feel so weak, and I'm in so much pain. **C'mon Chi Chi just one more push! Just one more push and then it will be over!**_ Harpy! You have to push or you will loose your brat! Chi Chi just one more push! C'mon Chi, you can do it! Outside of the room muffled sounds could be heard. Catalina was praying while the others fidgeted nervously.

Gohan was staring at the door. 18 put her hand on Gohan's shoulder. It will be alright. She said with a small smile. Gohan smiled back at 18, it wasn't often that she showed a lot of emotion. I hope she's all right Lunch said biting her lip. In the room Chi Chi took in a deep breath.**_ You can do it Chi Chi._** Chi Chi let out a ragged yell as she pushed with all of her might. That's it Mrs. Son I can see the head! Keep going! Her yell died to a soft sob when she heard something struggling for air. That's it the baby's out quickly snip the cord! The Doctor ordered. Bulma glanced worriedly at the small baby. All she could see was the mop of hair. As soon as a tiny wail was heard everyone in the room let out a small breath of relief. We got him out just in time! The Nurse said with a happy smile. Congratulations Mrs. Son, you have a new baby boy!

Let me see him! Chi Chi cried. The Nurses cleaned him off and then handed her son to her. Oh my goodness! Bulma said He looks just like Goku! Chi Chi was in shock as she gazed down at her tiny son. She touched his tiny face and then brushed his hair from his face. He was with me, this whole time. She whispered and a single tear made its way down her cheek and landed on the baby's cheek. Chi Chi pressed the baby against her and began to sob. Chi Chi. Bulma said almost starting to cry. Its ok. Chi Chi said in a trembling voice. She smiled down I'm not sad. He looks just like his father. What are you going to name the brat? Vegeta said with a snort. Goku junior? Chi Chi wiped her eyes and then smiled down at the baby. No, I won't have him trying to live another person's life. Goten. She said softly as her sons tail curled around her wrist.

His name is Goten. That's a good name. Bulma said. Piccolo nodded in agreement. Chi Chi smiled at the both of them. Piccolo hadn't let her hand go. Ok everyone out, the mother needs to feed the baby and then rest, we'll be putting him in the nursery for the others to see shortly. The head Nurse proclaimed. Everyone left the room except for the medical staff. Chi Chi looked over at the nurse. May my other son see his brother before you do that? She said softly. Of course. The Nurse said. What's the boy's name? It's Gohan. Chi Chi said rocking Goten in her arms. She smiled down at her baby. Gohan came into the room and Chi Chi smiled weakly at him. Are you ok mom? Gohan said. Yes, I'm fine sweetheart. Come meet your new baby brother Goten.

Gohan looked down at Goten and nearly fell over. He looks just like dad! Gohan said in a shocked voice. Chi Chi nodded. Don't tell the others this Gohan, but your father spoke to me. He knew your little brother was in danger, and I was weak. His words gave me the strength to bring your little brother here. She touched little Goten's cheek. Gohan smiled down at his little brother. _It's you me and mom now kid._ Gohan thought to himself touching Goten's tail. I'll have to get rid of it. Chi Chi said softly. Gohan nodded. Ok, I'm sorry but he's got to leave now Mrs. Son. Yes, I understand. Chi Chi said with a nod. I'll see you later Gohan. Chi Chi said giving him a peck on the cheek. Bye mom Gohan replied kissing her back and giving Goten a peck too. He went back out into the hallway. As Goten ate Chi Chi Hummed a song softly. She looked out the window. Thank you Goku, our son is beautiful. Up in otherworld Goku smiled.


	13. Doomed to a life of secrecy

**_Damn I gotta say, this chappie is full of good old drama...I almost cried while writing this, and I know some of _**

**_you are going to be pissedddddd offf. But trust me when I say I am going somewhere with this. I honestly am. Ok? _**

**_Enjoy...or at least..try to ok?_**

Once Gohan left the waiting room he was grabbed by the women. Is your mother ok? Catalina said in a soft voice. She's doing good. Gohan replied. How about the baby? Krillen said. My little brother is ok; he's going to be put in the nursery soon. You must be hungry Gohan; I'll get you something to eat. Catalina said patting Gohan's shoulder. Thanks. He murmured blushing as she pecked his cheek and headed to the cafeteria. She's sweet when she isn't spouting off all of that feminist crap. Tien said. He got glares from the rest of the remaining woman. _Damn well that wasn't a smart thing to say…_ You'd never understand a woman's pain. Lunch said standing right by him. Everyone looked over at the glass window by the nursery and saw a small baby being put in one of the small beds.

That's my little brother. Gohan exclaimed jumping up. The men almost got knocked over as the women rushed over to see little Goten. Lunch said oh my goodness he looks just like Goku! He has the same face, the same eyes and everything. Bulma said in a coo. Catalina returned and saw all the other girls plastered to the window. Ohhh let me see. Catalina said handing Gohan some food. It's that one right there. Bulma said pointing to Goten. Ohhh he's so cute. Catalina said in a whisper. She felt tears start to form in her eyes. Babies are so beautiful. Everyone glanced at Catalina and saw her struggling to hold tears back. She looked up and caught everyone looking at her. She put on a cheery smile. What's wrong? She said in a voice that didn't betray her emotions. I was about to ask you the same. Piccolo said. Catalina shook her head. Nothings wrong.

Well I've got to get back to work, tell Chi Chi I'll drop by tomorrow. She ruffled Gohan's hair and then walked off. Tien frowned at her retreating figure. Don't pry. Lunch said without looking up at him. I already know. Tien said. Vegeta looked over at Goten and snorted. He's that idiot in the flesh. Bulma said Vegeta; you shut your rude mouth!

Everyone else let out a sigh; it was time to go home. Gohan went into the room and told his mother he was going back to capsule corp. She nodded and told him to get some rest. With a kiss on the cheek Gohan left. Piccolo went into the room and sat next to Chi Chi. Piccolo. She said with a smile. He nodded back down at her. Get some rest; I'll be here when you need me. Chi Chi closed her eyes and relaxed. Vegeta frowned when he sensed the namek inside of the room. C'mon Vegeta, let's go home. Bulma said tugging on his sleeve. Fine woman, I need to get back to training anyway, this birth set me back a few hours. Dende that could mean the end of the earth for us! Bulma said with a coy smile. Let's go home, I'll show you something that's better than training. Vegeta said well then woman what the hell are we standing here for? Let's go! He grabbed Bulma's arm and flew off with her and Trunks. Gohan took off behind them.

In a couple of days Goten and Chi Chi were declared ready to leave the hospital. Chi Chi smiled down at the small bundle in her arms. My little Goten, I love you so much. She whispered against his cheek. Mommy is always going to be here for you. Goten let out a small mew and turned over in his mother's arms. Ok Mrs. Son you're all set to go, is anyone picking you up? Chi Chi smiled and said my older son should be on the way with my friends, they'll be here any moment. Goten looked up at Chi Chi. She smiled down at him and kissed his cheek again. Gohan flew ahead of the others as they went to South city hospital. The Nurses escorted Chi Chi towards the front of the hospital and out into the hot summer breeze.

Mom! Gohan shouted landing on the ground. Hi Gohan. Chi Chi said brightly. Ok we've got the harpy, now let's get back to the house. I'm missing important training. Nice to see you made it Vegeta. Chi Chi said dryly. Goten looked over at Trunks who was in Bulma's arms. Trunks glared at little Goten. Oh boy, Bulma sighed looking down at Trunks. Takes after his father. Chi Chi sighed. So let's go. Vegeta said. Gohan nodded. Come on Mom, I'll carry you. No it's alright. Chi Chi said with a smile. She lifted off the ground and took to the air. I can make it on my own lead the way. She shouted towards the others. _Idiot woman, you shouldn't be doing that so soon after giving birth, you're still too weak._ Gohan, grab your idiot mother. Vegeta said. I can hear you Veggie! Chi Chi shouted, and I'll make it just fine!_ Where is Piccolo, I figured he'd be here to see me off._ Gohan, where is Piccolo? Chi Chi said to him as he flew beside here. I don't know mom, he told me he had something to take care of, that he'd drop by later. Gohan said giving his mother a suspicious look. Oh. Chi Chi said. _She sounds disappointed._

Chi Chi landed down in front of capsule corp. and was immediately ushered inside with Bulma. I have a surprise for you Chi! For me? Chi Chi said blinking. Yeah duh that's what I just said. Bulma said cheerfully. Bulma dragged Chi Chi to a room that was close by to hers and smiled. Ok Chi Chi close your eyes and step inside. Chi Chi sighed and went into the room. Bulma followed. Ok now open them. Chi Chi open her eyes and gasped. Oh my goodness! She said with a smile Bulma, its beautiful! She turned around and squeezed Bulma into a tight hug. The room was painted to look like a blue sky with puffy blue clouds, birds flying against the wind and mountains. On the mountains were dinosaurs.

There was a rocking chair by the window and all of the gifts Chi Chi had received were arranged around the room to suit her best. Oh Bulma! Chi Chi said with tears filling her eyes. Don't just thank me. Bulma said easing out of the hug, Piccolo was the one who painted the room and rearranged the furniture. Piccolo, did this? She said in a tiny whisper. She placed Goten down in the crib and touched the walls. When did he get the time to do this? He was with me the whole night after I gave birth. He came here the next morning and set off to work, Vegeta helped him, but he did most of the work himself. Hey I helped too Bulma. Gohan said walking into the room. Chi Chi grabbed Gohan and hugged him tightly. Thank you sweetie, it's a wonderful present for me and your little brother. She started crying. Its ok mom, don't cry. Gohan said reaching to her cheek and brushing her tears away.

She smiled down at him as she released him from her death grip. Gohan walked over to the crib and picked Goten up. Goten looked up at Gohan with questioning eyes. Hey little guy, I'm your big brother, and I promise to take really good care of you. Chi Chi's heart warmed at the sight of her two sons together. _Goku, can you see this up there?_ She planted a kiss on both their foreheads and then walked out of the room. She sat down on a window sill close to her room and gazed outside. _Piccolo, I want to thank you for the room….for everything._ You're still thinking about that namek? Vegeta growled. Chi Chi jumped. She turned around and was met face to face with the sayain prince. Vegeta. She said. Thank you for helping fix the nursery, it was beautiful.

Vegeta nodded. He looked outside. Do not fall in love with the namek Harpy; you'll only end up breaking your own heart. She looked up at him and then closed her eyes. You're too late with your warning Vegeta. She said in a whisper. She straightened up and then walked away. Vegeta frowned. He was not going to have this. If he couldn't have the woman then no one would have her except that circus clown Kakorot. He stormed off in the other direction. Chi Chi walked outside in a huff and lay down on the grass. She touched her stomach and knew she'd have to start training again so she could regain her figure._ The nerve of that egotistical prince! He thinks he's my father feh. _

What's your problem? Chi Chi shot up. Piccolo! She said happily. She grabbed him into a hug. Thank you, thank you! She cried. Piccolo looked bewildered but hugged her back. What are you thanking me for Chi Chi? Piccolo said in a gruff voice. The Nursery. Chi Chi said against his chest. You're welcome. Piccolo replied and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed against him. Unknown to the both of them they were being watched from above. _I don't like this; I don't like this at all._ These thoughts were mirrored in the head of a father and son. Vegeta saw Gohan glaring at something from the window. He walked up behind him quietly. What are you staring at brat? Vegeta snorted. My mother and Piccolo. Gohan replied in a cold voice. Vegeta smirked. So it bothers you does it? Yeah, I hate the way he has is hands all over her like that. Gohan replied. Goten whined up at Gohan. He could sense the tension and didn't like it one bit.

Gohan rocked his little brother. Want to stop it? Vegeta asked Gohan. But she looks happy. Gohan commented.

Chi Chi sighed in Piccolo's embrace He held her tightly against him enjoying the feel of her body (yes I know he's asexual, however if you want the drama that will come of this you will bear with me) Chi Chi felt it was time to take things to the next step. She stepped up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. (Again if you want the drama that will come of this deal with it) Piccolo's eyes widened as her lips brushed across his. She tightened her hold on him and he found himself kissing her back. Vegeta grimaced as he saw Chi Chi kiss Piccolo.

Gohan stood in shock for two minutes before his eyes narrowed, Yes I want it to stop. He replied without another thought. Vegeta smirked he knew the boy would want to put a stop to it. Chi Chi pulled back from the kiss and smiled shyly up at Piccolo. He blushed and said Chi Chi; do you think this is right? She nodded without hesitation. I am a widow now; I don't hold any obligation to stay faithful to a man who is dead. Piccolo nodded in agreement. I've got to attend to Goten now, so I'll see you later on ok? Piccolo nodded. Chi Chi gave him one more peck on the mouth before going inside of Capsule corp. Piccolo shook his head. He flew off to the sanctuary.

Chi Chi walked into the Nursery and found both Vegeta and Gohan sitting on the window sill. What are you two talking about? She said softly while taking Goten into her arms. Training. Vegeta said. Go take a bath woman; you smell like that damn namek. Chi Chi blushed but narrowed her eyes. Fuck you Vegeta. She hissed. Goten started to fuss in her arms. Don't worry baby mommy is here. Boys, could you leave the room for a little while? Goten is hungry.

Gohan left the room without a backwards glance. Nice show you put on for us with the namek. Vegeta said in a whisper as he passed by her. Chi Chi's cheeks burned as she offered her breast to Goten. He took it happily and got his fill. So what if I have feelings for Piccolo, I can have a love life and still be a good mother. Right Goten? Goten cooed and nuzzled his mother's chest. _Piccolo has been there for more each and every time I've needed him. He's caring, supportive and reliable_. _Goten will know who his real father is, and Gohan will never forget him; I'll make sure of it. _

Over the course of a year Goten grew along with Chi Chi and Piccolo's relationship. Although Piccolo was not one for Public displays of affect, he made it known that he liked Chi Chi. Whenever she asked him for something he tried his best to get it. Whenever she needed a shoulder to lean on, he was right by her side. They trained together. They didn't really have much of a physical relationship, not yet at least, but they were steadily growing inseparable. Gohan was not pleased at all. He refused to train with Piccolo after awhile; he opted to train with Vegeta instead. The other Z fighters were aware of the growing relationship between Chi Chi and Piccolo. Everyone had his or her own opinion on the matter, but everyone was waiting until someone else spoke up first before they voiced their own opinions.

Look at how fast they're growing. Bulma commented watching Trunks and Gohan together. Trunks was walking now, and could speak a little bit. Right now Trunks was sitting next to Goten and just staring at him. Trunks glared at gotten as he stuck his foot in his mouth. Weak. Trunks muttered. Goten blinked and looked up at Trunks. Trunks! Bulma exclaimed. Chi Chi looked over at trunks with a bemused face. Looks like he's picking up some of Vegeta's characteristics. She said with a smirk. Trunks that's not nice! Bulma said. Trunks looked at her with a blank face then patted Goten's head. Goten giggled. Trunks cracked a small smile back at Goten. Gohan and Vegeta walked out of the Gr.

They saw both women sitting on the blanket and headed over. Woman, Harpy. Vegeta said with a nod towards both of them. Both women glared at him. Hey Bulma. Mom. Gohan said with a wave. Hey Gohan both girls said. Chi Chi picked Goten up. Are you hungry? Both men answered yes. Ok I'll go make something for you both to eat. Chi Chi said placed Goten in a carrier and walking into the house. Gohan scowled. She was with him again wasn't she?

Bulma frowned and glared at Vegeta. Then she looked at Gohan. Yes she was with Piccolo Gohan. I'm getting tired of this. He replied. Bulma shot up angrily and said your mother is a grown woman, if she wants to see Piccolo that's her decision. You'll wish she hadn't if my father comes back. Gohan said coolly. You're putting this into his head aren't you! She shrieked at Vegeta. I'm only telling him the truth woman. Vegeta replied calmly. Bulma took in a deep breath then looked down at Trunks. He looked over at Vegeta and said daddy. Vegeta smirked and picked him up. Do you know he called Goten weak? Bulma said looking down at trunks. Gohan held back a laugh. Trunks held his head up proudly. Bulma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. I'm leaving. She announced going to the labs.

Chi Chi chopped up some veggies and meat and put them into a pan while she worked on some rice. Phew. Chi Chi sighed as she placed the finished meal on the table. She took some for herself, fixed a plate for Trunks and then called the others to Lunch. Vegeta was in the kitchen in a flash. Gohan followed him and sat down to eat. Goten received his bottle. Bulma came into the room and said I'm inviting everyone over tomorrow night. For what woman? Vegeta said with a scowl. Vegeta you idiot, Trunks is going to be two years old tomorrow! Bulma hissed. Chi Chi smiled at trunks who looked at her once, then returned to eating his food. Sounds like fun. Chi Chi said it's been awhile since I've seen Cat. Yeah. Bulma said with a smile I wonder how she's been doing. Last I heard she started training with Yamcha. Chi Chi smirked. You should start training too Bulma, you're the only one who isn't doing it now. Bulma eyed Chi Chi's figure. Maybe I should, you took off all the weight you out back on.

Yeah Piccolo's a great sparring partner; I'm much stronger than I was before. Chi Chi said with a proud smile. Vegeta and Gohan exchanged dark looks. So have you taught him a few things too Chi? Bulma said with a wink. Chi Chi turned beet red. I…I don't know what you mean Bulma. She stuttered. Sure you don't Bulma said with a huge smirk. Vegeta and Gohan looked ready to tear the room apart. Chi Chi sensed the tension so she said anyone want seconds? Vegeta said yes, and don't hold back any of the meat. Chi Chi sighed. Mom, you have to eat your share too. Gohan chided. I will as soon as I finish serving his highness. Don't you forget it. Vegeta answered.

Happy Birthday to you! Everyone sang as they gathered around Trunks. Blow out the candle trunks. Gohan said. Trunks frowned but complied. Everyone clapped as the candle went out. That's my boy! Bulma said with a proud smile, Chi Chi smiled at Trunks. She had placed Goten in a high seat next to him. She had dressed him in one of the outfits that Piccolo had brought for him. Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other, soon their plan that they had set to work with ever since the "kiss" happened. Vegeta looked over at Tien. Tien nodded. Piccolo was standing off to the side with Chi Chi, and he had his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him. He leaned down and she kissed him softly on the lips. Ok that's it. Tien said standing up. Tien what are you doing! Lunch hissed. I stood by and haven't said anything, but I can't remain silent any longer.

Just what the hell are you talking about? 18 said with a frown. This, he said gesturing towards Chi Chi and Piccolo. Excuse me! Chi Chi said starting to stand up. Piccolo pushed her back down. He glared at Tien. I don't think this is right. Chi chi you shouldn't be with him. Yeah, we didn't want to say anything about it before, but I mean I don't know it just seems wrong. Yamcha chimed in. Vegeta looked over at Piccolo and smirked. Chi Chi frowned and said Oh really? Well I'll be more than happy to tell you all to mind your own business. No Chi Chi, I mean you're Goku's wife….And Goku is dead! Chi Chi replied angrily. Are you trying to say that I should live a life of celibacy because I'm his wife? How dare you! Holy shit you've done it now. Bulma whispered.

Chi Chi shivered with rage. I loved Goku with all of my heart when he was alive, and I still love him. That's not going to change, however he is no longer alive and I am. I am alive damn it and I am a flesh and blood woman! I am sure you all see me as some sort of robot who lived only to serve my husband, happy to stay home and cook for him, happy to wait for his return every time he went off leaving me to worry sick, happy to give up any of my own hopes and dreams to make sure his come true. I was happy to be with him, and I was happy to be his wife. I love both of my sons with all my heart! But don't I deserve a life too! Don't I deserve to love and be loved in return! Tears streamed down her face. I think I do. If you don't then fuck you. She turned to walk away.

Does that include your son too? Vegeta said. She stopped and looked back at Gohan. You too Gohan? He looked over at her then looked away. I see. She said softly. She wiped her eyes and then she looked at the others. Does everyone feel this way? Does everyone feel like having a relationship with anyone other than Goku is wrong? I do. Vegeta said with a frown.

Well I don't Chi Chi. Catalina said standing up and walking over to her. Neither do I. Lunch, Bulma, And 18 said. Piccolo glared at Vegeta somehow he knew that he had a hand in this. Catalina hugged her tightly. The only person whose opinion matters here is your son's. Chi Chi nodded and Catalina released her. Chi Chi walked past the others and stopped in front of Gohan. Gohan, does it bother you that much that I am with Piccolo?_ My Children will always come first, before anyone else, they will come first._ I don't like it. Gohan replied gauging his mother's reaction. So then, will it upset you horribly if I stay with Piccolo? She said softly only for him to hear. _Please Gohan, Please just accept it for me…please._ He saw his mother's sorrow and he just kept quiet.

Tell her boy. Tell her about how unhappy you are when you see them holding each other, and how angry you get when they kiss. Gohan gritted his teeth and looked away. Chi Chi bit her lip. Is this true Gohan? Gohan seemed to lose his voice, so he just nodded. Chi Chi drew in a sharp breath and then said alright Gohan. She walked over to Piccolo and they both went outside. How could you. How could you do that to her! Catalina cried. She was happy damn it she was happy! Gohan looked away from her. He knew his mother would be upset for a little while, but she'd get over it and then things would finally go right. Maybe his father would come back sooner. They heard someone blast off and Chi Chi walked back into the room and looked up at everyone.

She sat down next to Goten and closed her eyes. Gotten sensed his mother's sorrow and reached for her. She picked him up and rocked him back forth. Lunch and 18 walked over to Chi Chi and all three girls left the room. Bulma picked Trunks up and hissed you had no right to do that, no right at all! She walked out of the room and slammed the door. Gohan looked ashamed of himself. Vegeta placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. It was for the best. He said quietly.

Bullshit. Catalina hissed at him. You're all full of shit, except for you Gohan, Your feelings are the only ones I can understand, too bad you can't understand your mother's. Where the fuck do you get off, you don't even know the situation….I know enough! I know what it's like to be left alone to raise a child on your own…Shit. She got up and left the room. Are you gonna be ok Chi Chi? Lunch and 18 asked. Of course I am. Chi Chi replied with a strong voice, I'll survive. They were standing in front of the nursery. Alright, call us if you need anything. They both said. I will. Chi Chi replied. You don't need to worry about me. _You don't want to see me with Piccolo Gohan, that's fine; you won't see me with him then._ She walked into her room with Goten and closed the door. _It might be selfish, but I deserve happiness too. _She lay down in her bed with Goten and closed her eyes. _I will continue to see Piccolo; no one has to know about what I do. It's my business. As long as I keep it under wraps, I can be happy and keep everyone else happy too._


	14. The Affair and the Arrival of Son Goku

**_Phew wow this chapter just spilled out of my head and onto the keyboard. Goku's coming...the Drama continues _**

**_( I feel like Wendy Williams) hope you guys like it. I think you will_**

Downstairs everyone was leaving. I wonder what Goku thinks of all of this Yamcha muttered. Good question, he can't be too happy with how Chi Chi was acting with Piccolo. Krillen said Gohan frowned. That's enough. He said. It's over don't talk about it anymore. Right, sure thing kid. Yamcha said ruffling his hair. Well we're outta here, we got some pissed off women to attend to. Krillen said with a sigh. Yeah, see you later. Gohan said sounding distracted. He stood up and headed upstairs.

He went over to the room that his mother slept in and tiptoed inside of the door. He saw her lying on her side with little Goten in her arms. She was sleepy lightly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Before he closed the door he heard her utter one word that stabbed his heart with guilt. Alone… She whimpered in her sleep. He looked back at her. Her face was relaxed. He left the room. A certain namek waited until he felt Gohan leave the room and climbed into the room. He sat down on the bed and touched Chi Chi's cheek. She opened her eyes and saw him.

She smiled at him and said Piccolo. I'll meet you at the Sanctuary tomorrow ok? She nodded and leaned up for a kiss. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. He then released her and went to the sanctuary. Until tomorrow. Chi Chi sighed. She smiled down at Goten's sleeping form. Let's get you to your own bed. She went inside of the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair. Within moments she was in a deep sleep with Goten. Vegeta walked by her room and frowned. He went towards the nursery and found her asleep with Goten. He snorted and shut the door.

The next morning Chi Chi was up bright and early. She made breakfast for everyone, bathed and fed Goten, put on her training outfit, put an outfit on Goten and then knocked on Gohan's door. He walked to it and saw her standing there. Gohan, I'm going to go train for awhile, I left breakfast on the table for you. Do you think you can watch Goten for a few hours? I fed him already and I left another four bottles in the fridge. Uh, sure mom I'll watch him. Thanks honey. Chi Chi said with a kiss and a hug. She gave him Goten. I'll be back in a couple of hours.

As soon as Chi Chi was off the Capsule corp. grounds she took off and headed towards the Sanctuary. She arrived at the top and looked around. Piccolo stood by the edge of the other side and wave her over. She went over to him and hugged him. Piccolo. She sighed against his chest. Chi Chi, are you sure you want to continue this? He said against her head. Do you really want to stop? She replied against his chest. No, I don't he admitted. So it's settled then. She said giving him a kiss.

Down at Capsule Corp. Vegeta walked into Gohan's room to find him. He'd been waiting for Gohan for an hour now and he was not a happy camper. Brat, what the hell are you doing! Vegeta snarled. He heard a tiny wail and walked inside of Gohan's room. Sorry Vegeta, but mom left to train this morning and she asked me to watch Goten for a couple of hours. _Went to train? Yeah right._ He snorted. Drop that brat off with Trunks and Bulma, we've got training to do. Gohan frowned but nodded. He picked Goten up and placed him in the playpen with Trunks. Don't try anything funny with him Trunks. Trunks snorted as if he was offended by the idea.

You have to go soon Chi Chi. Piccolo said holding her in his arms. I know she replied making no move to get up. He lifted her up and walked past Mr. popo and Dende. You've got to wash off and then get back down to Capsule corp., you don't want all hell to break loose do you? Chi Chi sighed and then said fine. He put her down inside of a washroom inside the sanctuary. She stretched and then started to toss off her garments. Piccolo blushed as her surcoat and undershirt came flying off only leaving her bra on. Maybe you should wait until I leave. Chi Chi turned around to face him and he blushed.

He got a good glimpse of her post pregnant body and almost keeled over. She was beautiful, even he could tell. He got a very unexpected response and headed out of the room. _I still got it._ Chi Chi thought to herself as she settled into the warm bath. Up in otherworld Goku trained non stop after seeing Chi Chi kiss Piccolo. He needed to work off the anger that was assaulting him so poor Pikon suffered the price. He saw the battle between Chi Chi and all of his friends and frowned. He never wanted all of them to confront her and attack her all at once. Damn it Chi Chi, I know I left you there, and you can be with whoever you want, but it still hurts me damn it still hurts! Chi Chi came out of the bathroom and put her clothes back on. Piccolo she said. Are you done? He said yes I'm done. He walked in and she frowned. My clothes will still smell like you won't they? She asked him. Piccolo pointed his finger at them and then said now they don't. ..Chi Chi nodded and then said I'll see you tomorrow. Piccolo nodded and said tomorrow.

Their affair went on for almost a year until Vegeta noticed Chi Chi wasn't getting any stronger. One day he decided to follow Chi Chi up to the Sanctuary. She dressed up as she normally did and fixed breakfast for everyone. She kissed Goten and Gohan goodbye and set off to the sanctuary. He followed at a distance where he couldn't be detected and followed her up to the sanctuary. _I knew it; she's still with that damn namek_. Piccolo sensed Vegeta coming as Chi Chi landed on the edge. You're being followed Piccolo said as he took her into his arms. Followed? Chi Chi said. Piccolo nodded and said we're sparring, now! He tossed Chi Chi into the air and she gasped. She flipped over and landed on her feet. Piccolo charged towards her and she sidestepped him and tried to kick his head but he dodged and caught her leg. She gasped and hit him with the other one. Vegeta came up just in time to see Chi Chi kick his chest.

He went flying backwards but stopped himself and charged towards her. She frog hopped over him and then grabbed his arms and placed them behind his back. She smiled and said got you. Yeah right. Piccolo replied and lifted his arms up with her still attached. She let out a gasp of surprise and then jumped off. She landed on her feet and cast him a sullen look. We've got to work on your strength, your speed is good enough. You think so? Chi Chi said in an excited voice. He nodded. She smiled proudly and then blinked and turned around. Oh, it's you. She said with a frown looking over at Vegeta. Piccolo crossed his arms. What are you doing here? Vegeta frowned and said coming to see what the hell it is you do everyday, seeing as how you haven't gained any strength. Oh I'm plenty strong. Chi Chi replied with a toss of her head, I was working on my speed, and how would YOU know if I got stronger, you don't spar with me. Vegeta snorted. I'd kill you in a second woman.

Chi Chi flipped him off and then turned to Piccolo, shall we continue where we left off? Piccolo smirked and said ladies first. So chivalry isn't dead. Chi chi replied aiming for a kick in the gut. Piccolo grabbed her foot and flipped her back. This time she landed on her back. Vegeta stared down at her. You're still here? Chi Chi said in an annoyed voice. I'm not a teenager who needs watching, why don't you go train! Why are you training with the namek? Vegeta growled. Because he's my sparring partner stupid! Chi Chi shouted. Go home! I'll be there in a little while! Vegeta snorted and took off. Chi Chi walked over to the edge and made sure He was gone before running over to Piccolo and hugging him tightly. Looks like we'll have to start sparring again. Piccolo said. Chi Chi nodded against his chest. _This man, I think…I think I love this man._ Since Vegeta knows you are my sparring partner, you should start coming around capsule corp. again. Is that a wise idea? Gohan is still very angry with me. Chi Chi sighed. I want you two to become close again. Piccolo sighed and said Fine. I'll head back with you today and see how it goes. Chi Chi beamed.

Both of them descended from the sanctuary after a little more time to themselves and headed into capsule corp. Gohan shot up and said mom's back…with Piccolo. Vegeta snorted. That's her sparring partner. Bulma hissed shut up the both of you! Gohan sighed and then glanced down at Goten he was whining, he knew their mother was here. Gohan stood up and headed to the hallway to greet them. Chi Chi saw Gohan and gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly and glared at Piccolo from behind her back. Goten squealed in delight to see his mother. Hello baby! Chi Chi said how's my little boy doing? Goten said a whole bunch of nothing as Chi Chi nuzzled his face. Goten giggled. Aren't you going to say hello to Piccolo Gohan? Hey Piccolo. Gohan mumbled. Hey kid. Piccolo replied. C'mon Piccolo, I'll get you a glass of water. Chi Chi said while rocking Goten in her arms.

When they approached the kitchen Bulma greeted them with Trunks. The damn namek. Trunks said pointing towards Piccolo. Trunks! Bulma said. Who taught you that! Trunks pointed to his father. Vegeta….Bulma said in a warning tone. He smirked at Piccolo who just looked back at him with blank face.

Chi Chi let out deep sigh. She went into the fridge and grabbed a Poland spring she tossed it to Piccolo and he caught it. I'm going to fight in the next martial arts competition. Chi Chi announced to everyone. What! Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo said at the same time. Chi Chi smirked at them and said what's wrong? 18 told me she was going to compete in it and so am I. You don't like it? Tough. But mom, I mean a lot of strong people will probably be competing. I know that Gohan, I don't have stupid stamped on my forehead… That's debatable. Vegeta snorted. Up yours shorty. Chi Chi snarled. I can kick any regular person's ass, I want to see where I rank among the rest of the Z fighters.

Mom, you're not a fighter…Gohan said. Excuse me? I'll have you know I fought your father at the 23rd tournament! She exclaimed. Yeah and lost. Vegeta retorted. Well then we both have at least one thing in common don't we Vegeta? She said sweetly. Piccolo chuckled as Vegeta growled at her. Goten, you think mommy should fight don't you? He clapped his hands. That's my boy! Chi Chi said with huge smile. When is the next tournament by the way? Gohan said. In five years. Piccolo replied. Cool, I'll be 16! He replied. Chi Chi bit her lip and looked over at Bulma. Damn were getting old. Bulma sighed. You both look good for your age. Piccolo replied taking a gulp of water. Thanks Piccolo. Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta's fist clenched.

After everyone starting eating dinner Piccolo and Gohan starting talking again. Chi Chi was relieved that they could talk without Gohan staring him down every five minutes, but she could sense the uneasiness. _I can live with this. I'm happy, Gohan's happy, everyone's happy._

Baba, do you think you can arrange something for me? Goku said while stretching his legs. Baba nodded can you see if I can come back for a day? Baba frowned and said do you think that's a good idea? Yeah, I think so. Goku replied. Baba sighed ok when do you want to come back? I want to fight at the next tournament He replied. Baba nodded and said I'll get on it for you. Goku smiled. Thanks Baba, I appreciate it. _I need to see Chi Chi, this affair she's having with Piccolo is driving me insane._

Four more years and three months passed by. Gohan grew older and taller. He was going to high school, and Chi Chi noted he was becoming popular in his school. A whole bunch of girls came by Capsule Corp. to see him. One girl that wouldn't stop coming back was the daughter of the reigning world Champion Mr. Satan. She was a pretty girl and she seemed to remind Chi Chi of herself when she was her age. Hey mom! Goten said running past her. Chi Chi said Goten sweetie where are you going? Out with Vegeta and Trunks, their going to go train and I'm going too. Ok, I'll join you in a little while! Chi Chi shouted after him. Ok. He shouted back going out the door.

Chi Chi brushed out her hair and then placed it in a low ponytail. Age was very kind to her. She didn't look like she'd aged a day from when she gave birth to Goten. Chi Chi spotted Piccolo out the window and went outside to join him. They both sparred frequently now, and Chi Chi was growing in strength. Over the past years she'd become stronger than most of the Z fighters, the only ones who could beat her in a fight now were Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, 18, Trunks, and Goten. Piccolo and Chi Chi still saw each other every time they got, and their love for each other was still as strong as it was four years ago.

She still had to hide her feelings for him due to Gohan. Their relationship had started to repair and Chi Chi didn't want it damaged. In the GR Vegeta was sparring with Gohan and the boys when they all heard a voice. Vegeta, Gohan. Ka…Kakorot? Dad? Gohan and Vegeta said. Hey you guys it's me, I just wanted to let you know that I' coming back to fight in this year's martial arts tournament. Wow dad are you serious? Gohan said. You. But don't tell your mother. Dad, Gohan, who are you talking to Trunks said with a frown. Yeah, I can't hear anyone Goten said. I'll see you there, and don't tell Chi Chi. Vegeta smirked if she was still smooching that namek behind their backs she was going to be in for the shock of her life.

Mom is going to be so excited to see dad! Gohan exclaimed. Dad? My dad is coming back? Yeah Goten you finally get to meet our dad; he's coming back for the Martial arts tournament. Oh cool, I'm going to fight in it! Trunks frowned. So this guy is the most powerful man in the universe? And he's your dad? He said gesturing to Goten. Hey what's that supposed to mean! Nothing Trunks snorted, but I bet you can't do this! Trunks powered up and then went super sayain.

What! Vegeta and Gohan both said. Goten said I can too! Mama saw me do it before too! He powered up and then said see! He went super. When the hell did you learn how to do that! Vegeta growled. Both boys froze and looked over at him. Like a year ago dad why? Trunks said. Vegeta smirked and said alright Trunks, try to hit me. Huh? You want me to hit you dad? No way. C'mon son let's see you try to hit me, if you do then I'll take you and the other brat to the park for an hour. Do it Trunks. Goten said. Trunks gulped and said ok. Vegeta dodged his son's attack, but Trunks got a lucky hit in right on Vegeta;s face. He saw red for a moment and clocked Trunks a good one. Ow! Trunks cried and tried to hold back tears. You didn't say you were going to hit me back! Vegeta frowned he hadn't meant to hit him back. Well I didn't say I wasn't either did I trunks?

Trunks blinked back tears. Crap, the woman is going to go postal if she sees Trunks crying. Dry your eyes; we're going to the park now. Both boys jumped up and followed Vegeta out of the GR. Gohan! Bulma shouted. Gohan turned off the GR. Gohan, that girl is here to see you again. _Oh boy not her again, She just won't quit._ I'll be right there! He shouted. Videl sat outside of the Capsule corp. lawn waiting for Gohan to come outside. She saw Vegeta leaving with the two younger boys. Hey Goten! Videl said with a smile. Oh boy look its Videllleee. Trunks said in a whiny voice. Goten laughed and elbowed his friend before he waved back to her. Vegeta snorted before walking down the path to the park. Gohan came outside and sighed.

Well it's about time. Videl said tossing her black pigtails to the side. Yeah nice to see you too Videl. Gohan replied. So let's get started. They heard a boom and a crash and both ran to see what had happened. They saw that Piccolo had been knocked through a couple of trees by Chi Chi. Gohan smiled at his mother. Hey Mrs. Son! Videl called. Chi Chi looked over at Videl and waved. Hello videl how are you doing today? I'm fine, just getting ready for the tournament! Videl replied. Chi Chi smiled at her and said me too, I hope I can make it to at least the second round. I'm sure you will! Videl said. Chi Chi beamed over at Videl, yes she liked this girl. Gohan was defiantly going to marry her. Piccolo stood up and brushed his clothes off. Good job Chi Chi. He said with a smirk. Why thank you. She said with a sweet smile. I am so ready for this tournament. Piccolo frowned but said you have improved. As long as your careful out there…I'll be fine. She said softly. Gohan caught the look that passed between them and frowned. C'mon Videl. He said in a tight voice.

Videl nodded and followed him to the inside of Capsule corp. The day of the Martial arts tournament had finally arrived. Vegeta and Gohan were up early getting in some last minute training while Chi Chi fixed a monstrous breakfast for them all. So, is everyone going to meet us there or are some people going to meet us here? Bulma said in between bites of food. Everyone will be meeting us over there. Chi Chi called, well except Catalina, she'll be here any minute now. She placed more food on the table which was grabbed up by Goten and trunks. She smiled down at the boys before eating her own food. Catalina burst into the room and said I'm here! Bulma and Chi Chi both jumped up and said hey Cat….who is that? Catalina smiled down at the little girl who stood behind her holding her leg. This is my daughter Paris. Chi Chi and Bulma exchanged looks with each other.

I'll tell you about it later. Catalina replied. Paris looked just like her mother with green eyes and wavy brown hair. Why don't you sit next to Goen sweetie? Bulma said pointing towards the empty chair. Paris nodded and sat down next to him. She's adorable Catalina. Thank you. Catalina replied. She's the single most important thing in my life. Paris smiled up at her mother. Ok you both sit down and I'll get you both something to eat. Thanks. Catalina said putting Paris in her lap. How old are you honey? Bulma said to Paris. I'm eight and a half. Paris said. Oh trunks she's your age. Yeah so? Trunks said. Well I'm not too thrilled about being the same age as you either. Paris said with a frown. Oh she's your girl alright! Chi Chi said with a smile. Well I've got to go get ready, I'll see you in a few.

Everyone arrived on the island where the Martial Arts tournament was being held. Where are they, they were supposed to be here already! 18 said. Krillen rubbed the back of his neck They should be here soon, Maybe the get delayed in traffic. Yeah there is a lot of traffic coming in this year. Yamcha replied standing with Puar next to him. That's because they know there's going to be a lot of good fights this year. Lunch replied. Are you going to be competing this year Lunch? Master Roshi said. And get my ass kicked by either 18 or Chi Chi? No thanks I'll pass. Lunch replied. Isn't that girl Gohan's always with Competring too? Oolong said. Yeah that's Videl Mr. Satan's daughter. 18 replied. Mommy, can I compete when I'm older too? Marron said looking up at her. 18 smiled down at her daughter. If you want to. She replied. No she can't! Krillen said. Hey! Bulma shouted. Well they finally made it Lunch said with a smirk. Chi Chi smiled at the others as they came into view. She hadn't seen them all in a long time.

Uh oh here comes Chi Chi, and she's grinning like the cat that ate canary. Yamcha whispered to Tien. Wow look at how big Goten and Trunks are. Lunch said smiling down at them. Trunks glared right back at her while Goten smiled. Yeah, they both take after their father's too. 18 replied. Everyone started laughing. Chi Chi looked around discreetly. When is my father going to get here? Gohan whispered to Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged. Maybe he decided not to show up, Kakarot is funny like that. He said in a low voice. He looked at the others. Tien, Yamcha and Krillen all knew that Goku was supposed to return and they were keeping a lookout for him. Where is Piccolo? Tien said to Gohan. I don't know I haven't seen him yet. Gohan replied with a shrug, I know he's going to be competing though.

He glanced over at Chi Chi and saw she was looking for him too. Looking for someone? Piccolo! Chi Chi said with a smile. Yeah, c.mon let's go sign in. He replied walking next to her. Chi chi nodded. C'mon everyone let's get signed in! Tien said following them. Ok well I guess we'll be seeing you later. Bulma said. Yeah good luck everyone Catalina said with a smile. Hey! You were going to go without me! Huh, but that's…Chi Chi said turning around. Her eyes widened. Standing right behind the group was Goku.

He scratched his nose and smiled. Did you guys miss me? Chi Chi clenched her fist. _To show up after all of this time, you've got some damn nerve Son Goku._ She narrowed her eyes at him. Everyone turned back to look at Chi Chi's reaction. Mommy? Chi Chi blinked and looked down. Who is that mommy? Gotten said to her. She sighed and said That is your father Goten. That's my daddy? He declared. Chi Chi nodded. Yes Goten that's your daddy. She said almost in a whisper. Goku looked over at Chi Chi. She seemed to be many things, but happy was not one of them. He looked down at little Goten. Chi Chi, this is my son? Yes Goku, this is Goten. She answered in an even voice. Go ahead Goten it's alright. She said to him a soft voice. Daddy, my daddy! Goten said with a huge smile. He jumped up into goku's arms. Hey sport, wow you look just like me! Goku said hugging Goten. Gohan stepped up and said hey dad. Gohan? Is that you? Goku said with a huge smile. Yeah. Gohan said. You shot up like a tree! Goku said grabbing Gohan and hugging him.

Then he put Goten down and drew gohan close. Your mother…. She doesn't seem too happy to see you. Gohan said with a nod. Goten walked back over to his mother. She was so sad when you didn't come back dad, she missed you so much. She needed you. Goku felt guilt stab his heart, but pushed it down. _She's been getting what she's needed from someone else. _Everyone else ran over to Goku except For Chi Chi, Vegeta, Trunks, Catalina and Paris, 18 and Marron, and Piccolo. After everyone else fawned over Goku for a bit he walked over to the others. Hey vegeta. Goku said. Vegeta nodded towards him. Save a fight for me before you return to the land of the dead. Goku nodded, ruffled trunk's hair and then moved on to 18 and marron. Hello 18, she sure is pretty he said gesturing to Marron. Thanks. 18 replied.

He looked over at Piccolo and nodded. Piccolo nodded back. Catalina glared at Goku and he flet her glare. So you're Catalina. She said and you're Goku. She didn't even try to mask the contempt in her voice. Nice to meet you. I didn't think I was going to get the chance. Her words stabbed at him almost as much as her cool smile did. Come on Paris, let's go find some seats. Chi, we'll see you later. Later Cat. Chi Chi replied. Goku turned to look at her. She looked over at him then narrowed her eyes. She loved him; even after all of this she still loved him. She couldn't deny that seeing him there made her happy, but it also mad her very angry. _To return for a fight, but not for me when I asked, no begged him too. _She started to walk towards him. He looked at her. She walked right past him like nothing. Everyone looked in shock as Chi Chi blew Goku off like the wind. I have nothing to say to you, I've already said everything I wanted to say seven years ago when you threw my wish back in my face. She said for everyone to hear. See you in the ring. She stopped by Gohan and Goten. Goku looked back at her and she looked away.

****

**_If you should ever return I will not accept you back Son Goku._** Goku remembered those words perfectly.

Everyone went to sign in and waited for the lots to be drawn for the match. Hey, they have a junior division this year. Damn that means were going to be stuck fighting a bunch of weaklings.

Well everyone, we've got a new way of doing things this year, instead of having qualifying fights we have machines to measure your strength. The 50 strongest people will go first. Goku said just a little tap on the machine will do it, you don't have to put your full force into it. Speak for yourself. Chi chi said with a scowl. Gohan and Vegeta exchanged looks. Chi Chi refused to by anywhere near Goku, and she didn't speak to him directly unless she had to. Tien, Krillen 18, Piccolo and Goku had already qualified. Chi Chi went up to the punching machine and gave it a solid punch. Son Chi Chi qualified! The machine read out. Ha. Chi Chi said with a toss of her ponytail. 18 smirked at her. Videl said wow Gohan, your mother is really strong. Gohan shrugged and said she's pretty strong. _Of course when you compare her to Vegeta, dad, and me she's nothing._ She's going to be really tough to beat. Videl commented. Did they split the rosters up to have women only compete with women this year? No. Videl said a shake of her head. The only thing that's new is the junior competition. Gohan smirked thinking of Trunk's and Goten's reaction.

A loud crash was heard. Oops, looks like I hit it too hard. Vegeta said with a snort. Damn it Vegeta, couldn't you have waited until after I went! Gohan shouted after his retreating figure. Goku slapped a hand to his forehead. Chi Chi sighed and said I'll see you later everyone. Ok Mrs. Son, bye mom, see you later Chi Chi. Were the replies heard as she left. She cast a look at Piccolo and a few moments later he left as well. A figure was watching the Z fighters and smiled. He was going to need their strength very soon. Chi Chi waited for Piccolo by the beach of the island. He flew down next to her and stroked her cheek. Are you ok? He said to her. I don't know how to feel Piccolo. She said softly. Well you still love him he stated. Of course. Chi Chi said with a nod, he's the father of both of my children, he'll always have a piece of my heart. You're the one who I am with now though, and for him to come back to fight in a stupid tournament….He didn't come back when I wished him back Piccolo, but he came back to fight in a tournament! It pisses me off to no end! She exclaimed fiercely. At least he got to see Goten. Piccolo said drawing her near. She nodded and said that's true. I'm happy about that, And Gohan missed him very much.

Piccolo nodded burying his face in her hair. Would you go back to him if he stayed? Chi Chi jumped at that question. I couldn't. I couldn't do that to you Piccolo. For your son's sake you would though wouldn't you? He said to her. I wouldn't be angry, I'd understand. Now…would you? Chi Chi thought hard about that. No. she stated finally. I told him I would not accept him, and I almost never go back on my word. Piccolo sighed. She said that now but he was almost certain he knew the end result. He held her tighter against him and she sighed. Where did Chi Chi disappear to? Goku said with a frown. Vegeta gestured towards where Piccolo was standing before and Goku got the idea. He lifted off the ground and took off.

Piccolo sensed Goku coming and said your husband is on his way. Chi Chi said really? She made no move to loosen the embrace she was in with Piccolo. He frowned at her and disentailed himself from her embrace. She frowned up at him but complied with his wishes. Goku arrived just in time to see Chi Chi frown at Piccolo. Hey Chi Chi. Goku said to her. She glared at him. So you came back to fight in the tournament eh? She said to him with a cool smile. And to see you and our sons. He replied. Oh? To see me? I'm so flattered you decided to drop by. She replied in a flat voice. Chi Chi why are you like this? Goku said in a hurt voice. Did you think I'd be all smiles and sunshine Goku! Did you think I was going to return to you like some lovesick puppy? Did you think I was going to forget all of the pain you cased me when you left me! Goku saw how angry and upset she was so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her into a hug and held her to him. She started crying against him. _I've waited for this for so long….Dende it would be so easy to forget everything and be with him again._ Goku felt her relax into his embrace. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

No! She cried and then pushed herself out of his embrace. I won't forget! She cried It will take much more than a simple embrace to get me to forgive you!_ No it wouldn't, if you would've stayed in his arms any longer you would've forgiven him. _She cast one look at Piccolo seemingly asking for forgiveness then she took off. She'll return to you if you plan on staying, but if you're just going to leave again don't bother. Piccolo said looking at Goku. Goku frowned at him. Do you love Chi Chi? Piccolo looked over at him and said more than you know. If you plan on staying, I will not stand in your way, but if you're leaving then don't bother her.

Chi Chi! Good you're back their about to draw lots, where are Goku and Piccolo? At the beach. She said numbly they should be returning any minute.


	15. The tournament begins Loving you isn't e...

**_Well Goku and Chi Chi fans, the chapter you have waited for has arrived! Warning there's a bit of lemony_**

goodness at the end of the chappie, so if you're offended ehh...just skip over it k? Kinoha, this one is for

you...hope you like

As Chi Chi predicted both fighters arrived. Ok good everyone is here. The announcer said. Everyone picked a ball out of the containers and the announcer said ok! All The lots have been drawn we will now be putting the matches up on the board.

First bout: Krillen Vs Punta

Second bout: 18 vs. killer

Third Bout: Videl vs. Sopovitch

Fourth Bout Tien vs. Chi Chi

Fifth bout: Shin vs. ma junior

Sixth bout: Jewel vs. Vegeta

Seventh bout: Kibito vs Yamu

Eight bout: Great Sayaiman Vs, Goku

Ok everyone these are your fighters! Everyone started cheering. First up is the junior division, so you older fighters can rest, eat or just sit back and relax. Ahh it's going to be boring until Goten and Trunks fight each other. Krillen said. Yeah I know 18 replied let's go get something to eat, maybe we should check on Marron too. Catalina and Bulma will have their hands full with the kids once The JV is over. Chi Chi smiled down at Goten. Now be careful baby, try not to injure the other kids too severely. She said to him. Sure thing mom, I won't hurt anyone. Vegeta snorted then said boy. Don't kill anyone; you'll forfeit the prize money. Trunks nodded. Ok dad I won't. Chi Chi rolled her eyes at Vegeta. Trunks, don't hurt anyone too badly either. She said to him. He glared at her and she glared right back. He flinched and muttered fine. Is that really too much to ask? Chi Chi said with a sigh.

I don't want to fight a bunch of weaklings; I want to fight the older people. Trunks replied. Most of the other people are weaklings too. Goten replied. Imagine fighting my dad. Trunks said with excitement. That would be cool I guess. Goten said. Junior fighters, please report to the ring. The junior division was pretty lame, even by normal people's standards. Most of the kids ended up crying or falling out of the ring on their own. Man but this is really bad. Gohan said to Videl. Yeah poor little guys. Videl said with a giggle.

The finals rolled around and it was Trunks vs Goten. Ok! Now this is what I've been waiting for! Bulma exclaimed. Go Trunks! Goten, do your best sweetie! Chi Chi shouted from her position above the ring. Vegeta snorted. My son is going to win. I don't know Vegeta, Goten could win. Goku replied. Man the rest of those fights were boring. Goten complained as he walked out towards the ring with trunks. Yeah, let's make ours really exciting! Trunks said with a smirk. Goten nodded and both boys went into the ring. Go Goten! Go trunks! Catalina and Lunch shouted from their seats. Half of the crowd was chanting Trunk's name the other half Goten's. Begin!

Goten and Trunks launched themselves at each other. Both punched each other in the face, then disappeared and reappeared in the air. They exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks. Wow look at them go! Krillen said. Yeah I'm glad I don't have to fight them. Yamcha said with a smile. Videl shouted go for it Goten! Goten knocked trunks against the ring and went down after him. Trunks moved out of the way and slammed gotten down on his back. Gotten retaliated with a ki blast to the face. Trunks moved out of the way and went into the air. Time to take this to the next level! He went super.

Goten frowned as he went towards Trunks at breakneck speed. Oh yeah! Goten went super as well. The entire crowd gasped. Mr. Satan was watching and he almost pissed his pants. What? They're flying? That kid just hit the other kid with something! They turned their hair blonde! I think I need a drink. Now take him out Trunks. Vegeta yelled. Get him Goten! Chi Chi shouted in response. Ok. Both boys said. Kamehameha! Goten shouted. Final Flash! Trunks responded. Who taught Goten the Kamehameha? I thought that he'd learn the masenko. Your wife taught him. Vegeta replied. Chi Chi looked back at Goku then turned back to the fight. She was standing by Piccolo.

That's my boy Trunks! Bulma shouted from the stands. Wow this is the best fight I've ever seen! I hope the adult division is this good! Some random people shouted, go Trunks, he's the best. No way Goten is way better! The beams cancelled each other out. Trunks caught Goten by surprise and kicked him in his stomach. He went sailing out of the ring. Goten stop! Chi Chi shouted. Goten tried his best to stop, but the tip of his foot touched the wall. Aw man. Goten said. Aww, he lost. Goku said.

Vegeta patted Goku's shoulder. Your son fought a good fight, but my son is better. Goku just chuckled at Vegeta's statement. Who taught him how to fight? Did you train him Vegeta? Sometimes, but your wife was the one who trained him most of the time, she's really grown strong over the years. Goku looked over to where Chi Chi was standing. He saw thin air. He looked down at the ring and saw her standing next to Goten. You did very well sweetie, I'm so proud of you. Chi Chi said smiling Thanks mom. Goten replied as Trunks was given the trophy and prize money.

Bulma shouted great job Trunks, I'm so proud of you. Trunks smirked up at him mother and flashed thumbs up at her.

After a quick exhibition round with Mr. Satan, with him ending up being smashed against a wall, the adult division was set to begin. Will Krillen and Punta please come to the ring? Move it Krillen get out there and kick some butt. 18 said. Krillen smiled at her and walked out to the ring. Punta saw him and laughed. This is going to be easy fight, you're tiny. Krillen rolled his eyes and said whatever.

Begin! The announcer said. Krillen punched Punta in the face and knocked him on his back. How dare you you puny little brat. Right. Krillen said as Punta charged him. Krillen sidestepped him and elbowed him out of the ring. The winner of the first round Krillen! Chi Chi and Videl giggled. He sure made it look easy. Videl said. That's because it was easy. He said stepping into waiting area

Well here I go 18 said. See you in a few minutes. Chi Chi said with a laugh. A few seconds. 18 replied. Just as 18 predicted she was back in a few seconds. So Videl, you're up. Gohan said to her. Yeah. Videl said. Good luck. Gohan said with a blush. T-thank you Gohan. Videl said with a smile She walked out towards the ring. Chi Chi smiled at her. she'll make a fine wife Gohan. Mom! Gohan said with a blush. Chi Chi giggled. Goku sighed when he heard her. He'd missed hearing her life and seeing her smile.

That's my girl Mr. Satan shouted. Videl smiled then got into a battle stance. _So this guy is spopovitch, my father beat him last year, he shouldn't be a problem._ Begin! Videl launched herself at him and kicked him in the gut, uppercut him and then gave him a roundhouse kick. He fell down onto his back and then stood up again. Get him! Chi Chi shouted. Videl Punched him in the gut and he doubled over. She smiled and then kicked his feet from under him. He landed on his head and hit it hard against the ring floor. Regardless of that he stood right back up. Hmm, something is wrong. Goku said watching the fight. Piccolo nodded she's hitting it, but it's like he doesn't feel anything.

__

Damn, this is taking too long. Spopovitch started to laugh. You find something funny? Well take this! Videl swiftly kicked Spopovitch's head and it twisted around. Videl gasped and then looked away. Everyone else gasped. Oh no it appears that Videl is going to be disqualified due to….Spopovitch started to laugh. What he's still alive! Yamcha gasped. Spopovitch turned to look at Videl and she got back into a battle stance. Spopovitch disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He knocked her to the ground and started to viciously attack her.

Kibito looked over at Shin, shouldn't we step in? No, we have to let this play out longer. Spopovitch stepped on Videl's chest crushing it under her foot. She screamed out in pain. Gohan said enough! Enough of this, I'll kill him! Videl looked up at him. He grabbed her and tossed her into the air. Good, she'll fall out. Piccolo commented seeing Gohan's rage. Chi Chi wiped her eyes that poor girl….I'll massacre him in the ring!

Videl felt herself falling. _Is this really how it's going to end? No! I'm the daughter of the world champion, I won't give in!_ Even as she thought these words she felt herself falling out of the ring…until a hand grabbed her by the hair. Everyone let out a collective gasp as Videl was tossed back into the ring. No! That's enough let her go! Goku shouted.

Spopovitch just smiled as he brought his foot down hard on Videl's right arm. She yelled as the bone snapped. Videl! Chi Chi cried. No, I can't sit back and watch this any longer! Gohan shouted. He rushed towards the ring. Yamu glared at Spopovitch. That's enough, she isn't our target. Spopovitch looked back at him then grabbed Videl by the hair again and tossed her out of the ring.

She turned over and spit up blood. Spopovitch grinned down at her. Gohan and Chi Chi both ran out of the ring. Gohan cradled Videl in his arms as he glared at Spopovitch. I will kill you. Gohan said as he turned around and went into the waiting area. Chi Chi said He won't kill you if I get to you first. Spopovitch smirked. I'd rather fight you; it will be more entertaining to hear your cries of pain. Chi Chi said I'll be more than happy to get disqualified killing you.

With that statement made she turned around and walked inside. Gohan sent Goten and Trunks to retrieve a sensu bean for Videl who was teetering on the edge of consciousness. I didn't give in Gohan. She said weakly. I know, I saw. Gohan said. Don't talk now just rest. Chi Chi wiped Videl face and mouth. I'll be back as soon as my match is over. She said to her. Videl nodded. Sure thing mama. She said softly before loosing consciousness. She called me mama. Chi Chi said she planted a soft kiss on Videl's forehead you be sure to take care of her Gohan. He nodded. Will the next fighters please come to the ring? Chi Chi brushed her shoulders off and then walked out towards the ring. She stopped and looked at Goku. Watch me. She hissed and went outside.

I was planning on watching her he said casting a puzzled look around. She meant watch her because that's what she plans to do to you idiot. Vegeta said with a frown. She and Tien went out to the ring. Fighters you may begin! Tien charged Chi Chi. She sidestepped him and twisted around planting a firm kick against his side. He clutched it then caught her with a punch to the jaw. She hissed and ducked under him.

She kicked him again in the stomach making him fly into the air. She took off after him and knocked him back into the ground. Damn Chi Chi's gotten really strong! Yamcha exclaimed watching her and Tien duke it out. She can fly…Goku said in shock. She can do a lot more than fly dummy. 18 replied. Go Chi Chi knock him out! Catalina shouted. Lunch was torn between who to cheer for so she remained silent.

Tribeam! Tien shouted. Masenko ha! Chi Chi yelled. Both of their attacks clashed. Damn she's gotten really good. Krillen said with a frown. She'd be some serious competition for him. Everyone in the stands was blinded by the blast. Tiens beam broke through Chi Chi's and she frowned and moved to the side just in time. Shit. She said and charged him. He saw her coming and flew towards her getting ready to punch her.

She smiled as he broadcast his intentions a little too early. She turned around and delivered a strong kick to his midsection. He flew into the wall of the arena and slumped down outside of the ring. Wow she won! Bulma shouted. Go Chi Chi it's your birthday not for real real, just for play play! Lunch and Catalina sang out. Chi Chi waved at them and then went over to the side. Tien, are you ok?

Tien sat up and rubbed his head. He smiled at her and said I'm fine, that was a good match. Chi Chi agreed with a nod and reached out for his hand. He took it and everyone cheered. Chi Chi strode back into the waiting area with a proud smile. Goten and trunks had gotten the sensu beam and gave it to Videl. Great fight Chi Chi. 18 commented. Thanks Chi Chi said with a smile. It was alright I guess. Vegeta said with a snort. You can't beat me. Whatever. Chi Chi snorted. That was a great fight Chi Chi. Goku said with a smile. She found herself smiling back at him. Thanks she said softly. Then she seemed to snap back to reality. Her eyes hardened and she walked away._ Chi Chi he's going to leave again, don't fall back into that trap again._

_**  
This Is Where I've Got To Draw The Line  
Cause I Refuse To Let You Think You Can Play With My Mind  
Always Seems That You Think That I'm Blind  
Causes There Always Certain Times When Your Hard To Find  
Your On The Go, I'm On The Go, Were On The Go  
I Can't Catch You No More, Can't See You No More  
And It No Longer Can Be Ignored  
Cause At Once Upon A Time It Was You I Adored  
You Disappeared And Left Me Here, Out In The Cold  
And The Absence Of You Is Hurting My Soul  
Didn't Know There Was An End Of The Road  
It Was So Easy For You Just To Let It All Go**_

Well I'm up next Piccolo said heading out to the ring. Good luck Piccolo. Chi Chi said sweetly. He nodded towards her. She smiled brightly at him. A tender look reached his eyes. He turned around and left. Goku walked up to Chi Chi and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched. I realize you're still very upset with me Goku began and I'm sorry. He bent his head next to her ear and whispered I also know about the relationship you two have had while I was gone. She looked back at him. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. She gasped and pushed him away. Do not touch me. She hissed.

**__**

And I Refuse, I Refuse To Have One More Sleepless Night  
I Refuse, I Refuse To Let A Tear Fall From My Eye  
I Refuse, I Refuse To Continue To Try  
I Felt Like I Would Die, If I Could Breakdown And Cry  
And I Refuse, I Refuse To Let You Walk Back Through That Door  
I Refuse, I Refuse To Let You Hurt Me Anymore  
And I Refuse, I Refuse To Continue To Ignore  
The Fact I Fell To The Floor, The Day You Walked Out My Door

Everyone stared at Chi Chi as she left the waiting area. Well, I'd be afraid to let you back into my heart too. 18 said 18! Krillen said. I won't say anymore. 18 replied in a bored tone. She's just scared. Yamcha said. She's fighting her feelings, but you can see that she wants you back. Vegeta said. How long are you staying anyway? 18 said.

Uhh until tomorrow morning. Goku said. Then why the hell are you bothering her! You're just going to leave her behind again! 18 hissed. Goku just shrugged. You're acting like a true sayian, you the only one who should have a claim on your wife. Piccolo returned from the ring. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Piccolo what's wrong? Goten said. He just shook his head and flew away. Ma junior is disqualified! Shin advances to the next round.

Chi Chi came running back. Piccolo, what's wrong? What happened? She touched his face. He grabbed her hands and put them down. I'm fine. He replied don't worry about me; just get ready for your next match. She looked uncertain but she nodded. He left the room. Mom…what was that all about? Gohan said giving her a cold glare. She jumped and then said I was just worried Gohan. The next three bouts went without another incident. Vegeta beat Jewel easily, Goku defeated Gohan after a lengthy battle, and Kibito beat Yamu. I thought you were competing Yamcha. Did I say that? I was just kidding. Yamcha said

Here are the second round bouts! The announcer said.

Bout 1: Krillen Vs Vegeta

Bout 2:Goku Vs Chi Chi

Bout 3: Shin vs. Sopovitch

Bout 4: Kibito vs 18

We'll have a short intermission and then start with the second round. Chi Chi shivered a little bit when she saw the match up. _Damn I don't know whether to be excited, scared, or just plain sad._ Wow mommy you're going to fight daddy! Goten declared. Yes I know. Chi Chi said slumping down next to him. You'll kick his butt mommy don't worry. Goten said cheerfully. You taught me how to fight; I know you'll beat him. She hugged Goten tightly. Goku said she just might beat me Goten, you never know. That's highly unlikely. Vegeta mumbled. Chi Chi frowned at Vegeta. Shut up I'm so tired of hearing your voice, just shut up! She hissed at him.

She stood up and gathered her hair back into the low ponytail she had it in. Vegeta frowned you're the one who usually never shuts up harpy. Back off Vegeta. Goku said to him. He looked over at Chi Chi. she seemed to be on the verge of tears. Will the fighters for the fist come down to the ring? Oh boy. Krillen sighed looking over at Vegeta. C'mon chrome dome that's us. Good luck Krillen, I'll be rooting for you. Chi Chi said. Uh, yeah thanks Krillen said with a scratch of his head. Make it a good fight you guys! Goku shouted after them.

Krillen sighed as he walked into the ring. Vegeta! Bring home some prize money! Bulma shouted. Krillen go! Catalina shouted. Kick his ass! 18 shouted from inside of the waiting area. Vegeta smirked down at Krillen let's see what you've got baldy. Fighters you may begin! Vegeta flew towards Krillen he frowned and got into a fighting stance. Five minutes later Vegeta walked in proudly with Krillen following behind him. You put up a good fight Krillen. Yamcha said giving him a pat on the back. Yeah, chrome dome impressed me, I had to go super to finish him off. Vegeta said from his corner. Chi Chi sighed and looked over at the ring. Will the next two fighters please report to the ring! Chi Chi looked over at Goku then started on her way to the ring.

Go mommy! Chi Chi, show him what you're made of! Chi Chi smiled back at the others. She gave Gohan and Goten kisses. She looked back at Piccolo and he nodded towards her. She smiled at him then went out to the ring. See you in two minutes Kakarot. Vegeta said with a smirk. Goku shook his head then walked out to the ring. Chi Chi kick his fucking ass! Catalina shouted covering Paris's ears. Lunch and Bulma chuckled. Yeah kick his fucking ass! Marron repeated. No, Marron don't say that it's bad. Lunch said looking over at Cat. Oops. Cat replied. Chi Chi heard Catalina and let out a low chuckle. Goku looked over at Chi Chi as she got into a fighting stance.

You may begin! Chi Chi smiled then disappeared. She appeared behind Goku and kicked him up into the air then followed him. Goku stopped himself and looked back down at Chi Chi. She let out a gasp but then stopped as well. Chi Chi, I don't want to hurt you. Goku said with a frown. She responded by putting her hands together above her head. MaSenko…Ha! She shouted. _Shit._ Goku thought as the blast hit him dead on. Ohh! Catalina Lunch and Bulma said. Get him Chi Chi! 18 said with a laugh. Goku let out a gasp of surprise. His wife could actually hurt him. It bothered him a lot that she actually seemed to be enjoying this. Hit me back! She demanded. Do not treat me like a weak woman!

Goku was still shaking off the blast she gave him when she shouted I said hit me back! She kicked him in the gut and he fell down towards the floor. He stood back up and brushed himself off. She flew down towards him and he grabbed her foot. She let out a small gasp of surprise before her back hit the ring floor. Goku winced, but Chi Chi came right back by planting a kick right on his foot taking his legs out from under him then planting another one on his face.

Holy crap she's actually holding her own. Yamcha said. Only because Kakarot has yet to hit her back. _Damn she's really fighting me, I guess I owe it to her to fight back._ Goku wiped his mouth. Blood leaked from the corner. He frowned. If this is what you want Chi Chi. He said I do. Chi Chi replied tossing her hair back. You came back for this fight, but not for me. Fine I'll give you a good fight!

Goku charged towards her and she smiled and sidestepped him trying to elbow his face. He in turn kicked her side and made her go flying into the arena wall. _Damn it he's so strong! Ok, calm down he's strong, but he's not a master tactician._ Chi Chi burst out through the arena wall and the entire crowd cheered. She stood glaring at Goku. He looked at her with a sad expression. You left me. She said angrily you left me when I needed you. Chi Chi…No! Shut up! She yelled and started to power up.

I'll show you exactly how I feel! She charged towards him and caught him good on his chin. He went backwards a couple of feet. It was for the best! I left to protect you! He said. I would've rather died with you by my side, than be left alive and alone! She yelled at him as she planted another kick to his stomach. You don't need me, you have Piccolo! Goku responded as he punched her in the stomach. She doubled over and he stood by her. Piccolo, I have many feelings for him, but I don't love him like I love you. She gasped out.

But I know one thing! He won't leave me like you did! She shouted as she punched him in the jaw. He returned her punch and she gasped in pain. Mommy! Goten cried. She'll be fine kid. Piccolo said in a reassuring voice. Tears streamed from her eyes. You left me alone Goku. Dende, you left me and I still love you! I am such a fool! She shouted at him. He said I love you Chi Chi, I'll never stop either.

Let's put an end to this fighting. It's not over yet! She replied standing up. Goku frowned. I don't want to hurt you. Stuff it! I told you….she placed her hands above her head. Do not treat me like some weak woman! Masenko Ha! _Damn it she got me again! I have to put an end to this before she ends up really hurting herself._ Goku batted the rest of the attack away. Sorry, but this has got to end. Goku said with an apologetic look. What? Chi Chi said with a frown.

Goku backed away and started to power up. _Finally he's taking me seriously._ Chi Chi thought and got herself ready. Goku went super. Kakarot, do you think that's necessary? Vegeta said with a frown. Sorry Chi Chi. Goku said. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. He punched her in the stomach and sent her careening towards the wall outside of the ring. _The nerve of him, he's trying to beat me like he did at the 23rd tournament! Well fuck you baby._ Chi Chi forced herself to stop just before hitting the wall.

Goku frowned she just won't give up he sighed. Damn that was close. Krillen said. It's been four minutes. If I can knock him out of the ring, I'll win. Chi Chi said to herself. I know just how to do it too. Chi Chi stood up in the air. She put her hands behind her back. Here it comes. Gohan said. Ka….Me….ha…. No way she's doing the Kamehameha wave! Goku thought. _Surprise._ Chi Chi thought to herself.

Ka…Me…HA! She shouted and the blue wave shot out from her hands. The full blast hit Goku and managed to lift him off of his feet. He sailed towards the edge of the ring and almost fell off. He teetered over the edge. C'mon just a little more…Chi Chi thought pouring the rest of her energy into it. Goku tilted over. As Chi Chi sunk down her knees. I did it she said weakly I did…. Goku smacked the rest of the blast into the air with his arms and flew over to the middle of the ring.

So I guess things haven't changed much at all have they? Chi Chi said weakly her eyes drifted close and she fell over onto the ring floor. The announcer ran into the ring. Winner Son Goku! Goku picked Chi Chi up off the ring floor and cradled her in his arms. He walked into the waiting area and was nearly attacked by Goten. You hurt my mommy! He shouted. Goku looked taken back by Goten's behavior. Gohan said stop it Goten, mom is fine, she's just knocked out that's all, and you saw her fighting. Goten backed away and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

She's fine don't worry. Goku said to Goten. Piccolo seemed to be examining her from where he stood.

She moaned but didn't get up. Goku smiled down at her. You sure put up one hell of a fight. He whispered to her. He ran a hand through her hair and inhaled her scent; he'd missed her while he was gone. She whimpered against him. Gohan, get her a sensu bean, she used all of the energy in that last attack. Humph two Masenko's and a Kamehameha, she's defiantly competition. Krillen said. The third match was currently going on outside and Piccolo turned to it watching it intently. Vegeta also turned to look at it. Goku stood up with Chi Chi in his arms and levitated to a more private place. He needed to have a serious talk with her. Only Gohan and Videl noticed them leave, and neither one said a word.

Chi Chi opened her eyes with a gasp. She noticed she was back on the beach that she had been on before the matches had started. Piccolo? She said softly. He's not here, he's watching the fight. Goku replied. Chi Chi bolted up out of his arms. Chi Chi what's the matter with you? You're not acting like yourself. Goku said softly. It's called being angry Goku, and I am angry. Chi Chi hissed. Goku frowned. No when you were angry you screamed at me or hit me over the head with you're frying pan.

I've never been this upset with you Goku. Chi Chi replied quietly, and you're only going to leave me again. Goku frowned. Did you honestly think I was going to be able to take you back? She said softly. It would be so easy for me to just forget everything you've done…I could almost feel you with me sleeping the same bed. I missed you so much it hurt. But what hurt me the most Son Goku, what made me consider never looking at you again was the fact that I wished you back, and you refused.

I know Chi Chi, but I thought it would be best for you. I already told you! Living without you was the worst experience in my life! Another cell, another Frieza, come what may….I'd rather die with you then live by myself! What about Piccolo? Don't you love him? Goku said. Yes, I do. Chi Chi admitted with a nod of her head. There is no denying that he also holds a piece of my heart. When you were gone, he took care of me. Regardless of how the rest of your friends viewed our relationship, I stayed with him.

Goku reached for her and took her into his arms. So then what are you going to do? He said while stroking her hair. I don't know. Chi Chi said. I love you, but I won't sit by if you're going to leave me. I stay with Piccolo. Chi Chi. Goku said in a sigh. He locked his lips onto hers and pressed her against him. She responded with a passion. She felt feelings she hadn't felt in seven years.

_**I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build em up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye**_

She felt her arms wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She moaned against his mouth as Goku explored hers with his tongue. He broke the kiss off. Goku she cried burying herself in his arms. Goku brought her face back up to his and kissed her again. He started at her mouth and continued to trail his kissed lower. She trembled as he reached her collarbone. His hands brushed over her entire body. I missed you Chi Chi he said in a hoarse voice. She responded by running her hands across his chest.

_**  
I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over**_

_**And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know**_

I love you Son Goku, Dende I still love you even after all of this. She cried as he nuzzled his face against her chest. With one swift movement Goku discarded the Surcoat and undershirt Chi Chi wore. He traced kisses downwards towards her breasts and paused to tease them through the bra she wore. Goku…anyone could come by and see…Everyone is watching the competition….we're alone. He murmured against her. She let out a slight cry as he removed her bra and flicked his tongue over a sensitive peak. He massaged her other breast as he lavished the fist one with is tongue.

_**  
I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye**_

Goku Chi Chi cried as he removed her training bottom and underwear. She gasped as his fingers brushed against her sensitive spot. She bucked under him. He chuckled softly as he held her still. He started to trail kisses down her flat stomach and teased her belly button. Chi Chi let out a sharp cry when he met with the part that was throbbing for him. Goku chuckled at Chi Chi's reaction. He teased and twisted her to bend at the slightest touch. _Dende…don't let him stop…don't let him stop please let him keep going!_ Goku felt Chi Chi tense and increased his speed. With one skillful flick of the tongue and a few well placed fingers Goku brought her over the edge. She cried out his name loud enough that every sayain and Piccolo could pick it up from across the island.

_**  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye**_

_**Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me**_

Chi Chi stopped shuddering and looked up at him. He had a noticeable bulge in the front of his uniform. She felt herself grew ready for him again. Goku reached for her and Chi Chi didn't protest. He stripped off all of his clothes. Chi Chi, if you don't want this, you have to tell me now! He stressed. She nodded I want this Goku, I want you. Goku took her into his arms and positioned himself for entry. Chi Chi gasped as she felt him enter her. It's been so long. Goku said softly to her kissing her neck face and lips. They moved together like they had never been separated. Please, please don't leave me again she whimpered as he thrust in and out of her. He nuzzled her neck and continued thrusting. He could feel his climax coming and by the feel of it she was close too. With one last thrust he brought them both to the brink of ecstasy and beyond. Chi Chi bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming her pleasure to the rest of the island

**_Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over…_**

Back over at the waiting area Piccolo frowned, he'd heard Chi Chi as clearly as the others. He caught Vegeta's taunting gaze and left the waiting room. _Hs she decided to go back to him? We'll see. _Shin and Spopovitch we're still going at it, though it seemed like they had a personally vendetta. Piccolo was sure he knew exactly who Shin was. What he couldn't understand was why the Supreme Kai was here.


	16. I can't promise you that

**_Hey everyone what's up...it's been a long time shouldn't have left you without a dope beat to step to...nah just_**

kidding...sorry about not being here, but my personal life all but gone to hell..so I didn't have much time to

write...life can really suck. On the bright side I managed to finally land a job. So yeah enjoy ok? Oh and for all

those Goku Chi Chi fans...you thought they were out the woods? ohhh no no no...the drama continues.

Suddenly Yamu advanced on the supreme Kai wit h some kind of strange item. Piccolo went down to ringside as the announcer disqualified Spopovitch. So where is your master? That's the mark of Babadi! Shin said angrily. You want to find our master? Come and find us then. Both men took off. Shin looked back at Piccolo who stood at ringside and then took off. Kibito blasted off after him. Gohan, I'm leaving. Piccolo said as he flew up into the air. Huh? What for me. Gohan exclaimed shedding his turban and glasses.

Is this really that important? 18 said watching as Goten and Trunks blasted off after Gohan. Looks that way. Krillen said. I'm going; you can stay here if you want. Fine, but you better take care of yourself. 18 replied. He nodded and went with him. Vegeta snorted. The rest of them went; I might as well go too. He took off. Hey! Where the hell are you all going damn it! Bulma and Lunch shouted. Goku looked up. Where are they going? Chi Chi said without looking up. So you can sense them leaving too? Goku said. Yes, Piccolo taught me a lot since you left. Chi Chi replied.

Goku frowned but stood up. He put all of his clothes back on. Chi Chi stood up and dressed. She tied her hair up and said I'm coming too Goku. No Chi Chi stay here. Goku replied. What! How dare you…I'm not just some weak little…Chi Chi calm down. Goku said putting a finger to her lips. I need someone here to protect everyone; I sense something really bad is going to happen. Yamcha, Tien and 18 are still here. Lunch and Catalina can hold their own as well, so don't even try it. Even Videl is still here. Goku frowned.

I sense powers stronger than Cell, other than 18, how long do you think the others are going to last? I need you to stay here. 18 might need your help, besides look at all of these innocent people. Goku, you're trying to leave me behind again…she stated in a sad voice. No…no Chi Chi I honestly need you back here! Look at me Chi Chi please! He said taking her face into his hands. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he spoke the truth. She sighed. Come back to me Goku, and please make sure everyone else comes back too, my sons and Piccolo. Goku winced when she said his name but nodded and took off.

Chi Chi sighed and flew over towards the stands. She landed next to Lunch. Chi Chi what's going on! Bulma demanded. Trouble. Chi Chi answered. She looked at the others with a solemn face. Goku said he felt something stronger than Cell. They all left except 18, Tien, Videl and Yamcha. Stronger than Cell? Catalina said holding Paris's hand tightly. She didn't have the displeasure of having seen him, but she heard plenty of stories. Chi Chi nodded. They all went to see what was going on, Goku told me to make sure you're all protected. Catalina sighed. So then you two made up? She said softly I…I don't know. Chi Chi replied truthfully looking away. I'm so confused right now I don't know what to think.

Well it appears that half of our finalists have the left the arena meaning they are disqualified. So let's see…that only leave 18 and...Mr.Satan. Oh boy, this is going to be funny. Chi Chi said with a smirk. Hey Chi, do you think you can sneak us into the waiting area for a better seat? I've wanted to see that fraud get knocked off of his high horse since he took credit for everyone else's hard work. Bulma said with a smirk. C'mon. Chi Chi said taking Paris and Marron's hands. Lunch, you can fly. Grab Bulma and Cat. Lunch nodded and grabbed both girls' hands. They flew down to the waiting area and walked right in. O hey you guys. Yamcha said sitting down by Tien. Hey Tien. The others answered. So do you know where they went? They said they felt some strong energy they headed west. So, 18 and Mr. Satan are going to fight huh? Catalina said with a smirk. Yeah. Yamcha said with a chuckle.

What's so funny? Videl said sitting at the side. Oh Videl there you are. Chi Chi said with a smile. Hey Mrs. Son. Videl said smiling back. Gohan just up and left along with everyone else. I was going to go too, but he told me to stay here. Yes, they have a way of leaving the girls behind. Chi Chi replied with a frown. 18 sighed and walked into the waiting area, so it looks like it's going to be me and Mr. Satan. Mommy! Marron cried and ran over to her. 18 smiled and bent down to give her daughter a hug. I see you beat that guy mommy, you did a good job. The girls chuckled at Marron. I'm worried. Chi Chi said looking out towards the west. I hope they're all ok. Everyone let out a gasp of surprise and horror as Kibito was blown away right before their eyes. Trunks and Goten were hidden high above the others and cringed.

Piccolo and Krillen were turned to stone right before everyone else's eyes. The demon king of the demon realm had spit on them. Chi Chi felt like something had pierced her heart for a second. Chi Chi! Bulma said seeing her nearly fall over. She took in a deep breath and said I'm fine Bulma. _What was that?_ Will the finalists please enter the ring. Mr. Satan was pissing his pants as he went into the ring. _Oh man this woman is going to make a fool of me!_ Mr. Satan thought to himself she looked over at him and smiled as she went into the ring. My mommy is gonna pound that man into the ground! Marron said happily. Now sweetie, we all know that but that's not a very nice thing to say. Chi Chi said biting back a smile. Videl looked a little peeved but looked out at the ring. 18 walked into it with a nonchalant attitude. Mr. Satan looked like he was marching off to his death.

You may begin! Before Mr. Satan could blink 18 had him in a headlock. Ah! He cried. Hey wanna win the title? 18 whispered in his ear. That tickles…huh win the title? Of course! Well then all you have to do is give me double the amount you're getting for winning. Mr. Satan blanched. Or…I can humiliate you and take the prize money I'll get. She finished. Ok, you got a deal. Mr. Satan said. Ok pick me up and throw me over your shoulder. She replied. Mr. Satan threw her and 18 countered with a weak punch. I thought you were going to lose. He whimpered. I have to make it look good. 18 replied Pick me up again and toss me into the middle of the ring, then hit me with the most powerful attack you have. Mr. Satan all too happily complied. 18 landed on her feet and waited as Mr. Satan shouted Ultra megaton Punch!

He hit her right in the forehead. !8 stared blankly ahead and said is that the best you could come up with? Uh, yeah. Mr. Satan whispered. 18 rolled her eyes made herself fly backwards out of the ring. The winner is Mr. Satan by knockout Mr. Satan wins! 18 dusted herself off as she walked by him. That's 40 million Zenni and if you don't pay it I'll kill you. Mr. Satan turned pale and nodded at her. She cracked a small smile and walked back into the waiting room area. What the hell just happened! Bulma said.

Marron saw 18 coming in and ran to her. Mommy! 18 bent down and smiled at Marron. Mommy, did it hurt you when he punched you in the face? Not really little one. 18 whispered. She felt the others staring at her. What? She said with a hint of annoyance. Well…it's just that…Catalina began. Marron, C'mon let's go play hide and seek. Ok. Marron said releasing her mother's hand. Don't go too far! Catalina called over her shoulder. He hits pretty heard. He caught me by surprise I guess. 18 replied nonchalantly. Let's watch the fool get his awards. _So then tomorrow I can go and get mine._

A few hours later the awards ceremony was in full swing. Bulma, Lunch, Master Roshi, Oolong, Catalina, and Paris were back up at their former seats. Chi Chi sat down with 18 and Marron as Mr. Satan got his title belt. Suddenly Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Shin reappeared. What the hell? Chi Chi said. That's bizarre they just appeared out of nowhere, and what the hell is that hole in the ring floor. I'm sorry, but you guys have arrived too late… Some words were exchanged between the Vegeta and Goku. Then Vegeta raised his hands and smirked. _No, he wouldn't_. Chi Chi thought. As soon as that thought went through her head Vegeta fired a shot at Goku. Goku blocked it but was thrown aside. Oh No! Videl screamed as the blast slammed into the rings killing hundreds of innocent people. Vegeta! What the hell is wrong with you! Chi Chi shouted angrily. Vegeta just glared at Goku. They spoke again and then Vegeta fired another energy blast into the crowd.

It just barely missed where Bulma and the others were sitting. Chi Chi let out a cry and flew past the others. Bulma! Lunch! Cat! Are you ok! She shouted. Vegeta looked up as Chi Chi flew over to them. No, how could he. Bulma moaned as Chi Chi reached them. This is just awful…. must be mistake. Bulma sighed and then nearly fell. Chi Chi caught her in her arms. Bulma! She said shaking her. Chi Chi glared down at Vegeta. He looked at her for one second before talking to the others again. After it seemed like Goku was going to shoot Shin they all disappeared again. Man, what the hell was that all about! Catalina exclaimed. I don't know, but I intend to find out. Chi Chi declared. Yes, let's get Bulma back to Capsule Corp, then we can find out what the hell is going on. Lunch said. The others agreed and all of them went to Capsule Corp with Videl tagging along.

When Bulma woke up she clapped her hands together. Let's find the dragonballs, I need to wish all of the innocent people Vegeta killed back to life. Chi Chi and the others answered with a nod of their heads, it gave them something else to think about. I'll grab the radar and we'll head out. Hey you give our dragonball back this instant! Bulma shouted as the dinosaur took off. Oh boy. Catalina sighed there it goes. Yamcha shot a ki blast at it and it fell into the water. Perfect. 18 said as it went down into the lake. Yamcha, you have to go get it! Bulma shouted at him. Uhh, but my clothes will get all wet he said eyeing the steep cliff. Go in your underwear. But…that wouldn't be decent he said eying the other women. Fine you punk. Tien? She said sweetly? No. he said with a shake of his head.

Master Roshi! Sorry. Roshi said with a cough I've got a cold. Bulma looked over at 18. The men are scared. I'd go in the water but I don't feel like getting wt right now so no! She replied. Fine you cowards I'll go. Chi Chi hissed getting ready to dive. Videl passed right by her and went into the water with a resounding splash. Hey don't get killed! Gohan would never forgive me! Videl landed in the water and swam after the dinosaur. After a moment Chi Chi frowned well if no one else is going to help that brave girl then I am! She dove off the cliff as well. Man they always get you with the guilt Yamcha whined as he stripped down to his underwear. Look mom, Yamcha's got ugly underwear on. Paris said with a giggle. Yamcha blushed as he dove into the water. Chi Chi arrived just in time to see the dinosaur stick it's tongue out to grab Videl. Chi Chi and Yamcha grabbed the dinosaur so Videl could get some air. Up top 18 looked over at Roshi with a glare. He started coughing and 18 frowned. She kicked him and he flew into the sky. Marron and Paris cheered as he fell down towards the water. The dinosaur flew up and opened his mouth. Oh no he's gonna eat Roshi! Chi Chi cried. Just as Tien was about to intervene Roshi let out a fart that drove the dinosaur…and everyone else away. Oh my gosh that was gross! Bulma cried. Eww! Chi Chi said How disgusting! Videl cried and they all fell back into the water.

Well, that's all of them. Bulma said with a smile. Shall we get to making our wishes? Yes. The others said with a nod. All right here we go! Bulma said. Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you forth….Shenron! The dragon balls pulsed and then glowed. Shenron burst out of the balls. You have awakened me from my slumber, now what is your wish? Please, can you wish back all the people killed today at the arena? Shenron's eyes glowed red. Your wish has been granted, now what is your second wish? Suddenly Goku appeared before oh. Oh no king Kai, they've already made a wish. That's ok just tell Shenron to return to the dragonballs and save the other wish for later. Goku nodded. Ok Shenron thanks we won't be needing any more wishes today. Very well. Shenron said returning to the dragonballs.

Goku! Why did you do that I could've asked for something else! Bulma said stomping her feet. I'll explain it all to you later, for now I've got to get you all back to the sanctuary. Why? Goku what happened? Chi Chi said with fear in her voice. Chi Chi, I promise I'll explain everything once we're up there, but for now please just trust me. She frowned but nodded. Mommy, what's going on? I'm scared. Marron said to 18. Don't worry honey, everything will be fine. She smoothed Marron's hair back. So let's get going. Goku said everyone hold on. Videl stood off to the side as Goku prepared to leave. Videl aren't you coming? Chi Chi said. Oh wait for me I'm going I'm going! Videl said Bulma looked back at her parents who stood behind and waved. Mom, Dad come on! She shouted. No we're going to stay behind with the babies, you go ahead Bulma. Bulma frowned but Goku said ok is everyone ready? Yeah they all answered. In a flash of light they all arrived at the sanctuary. Chi Chi shivered. She felt like something cold had brushed against her. Daddy! Marron called out as soon as she saw Krillen sitting on the steps of the sanctuary.

Hey my little firefly! Krillen said opening his arms out to her. Marron happily jumped into her father's arms and snuggled against him. After chuckling at Marron Chi Chi waved at Piccolo. He nodded at her and flashed her a tender look. She returned it much to Goku's displeasure. She turned to him and said Goku, where are Gohan and Goten. What about my Trunks and Vegeta? The others turned to look over him. Goku frowned deeply. Piccolo closed his eyes and thought about Gohan and Vegeta. As far as he knew both of them were dead. Goku, where are my sons? Chi Chi said giving him a worried glance when he didn't answer right away.

C'mon Goku…Krillen said after Goku left a pregnant pause. This isn't easy for me to say right now but…Everyone glanced at him. Goten and Trunks are going to be alright, but Gohan and Vegeta…are dead. Videl, Bulma and Chi Chi gasped. The Ox king let out a shout and the others were just stunned. Majin Buu destroyed them both. Bulma winced and then said Vegeta….NO! Vegeta! She started to cry and scream. Yamcha grabbed and said Bulma, get a hold of yourself…Bulma! She yelled out again and tried to wrench herself from his grip. No, Chi Chi said shaking her head, no, I've already lost my husband now I lose my first born son! She shook her head in denial. Gohan…Videl cried clenching her hand in a fist…I love you. She whispered and clenched her eyes tightly

Where is Goten? Chi Chi said brokenly, he's all I have left. Bulma quieted down saying I want to see Trunks. Both of the boys are resting in the sanctuary right now. Mr. Popo said. Maybe we should wait until they awaken to tell them what has happened….People of earth, can you hear me? Cause you'll want to. Who the hell is that? Catalina hissed. I am the all powerful all knowing Babadi, son of the all powerful all knowing Bibidi. This is Majin Buu, he may not look like much but he packs quite a punch. I am sorry if you're having a relatively good day I do know what it's like being interrupted while you're having fun. Just like these three! Take a good look at their faces, because they are the ones to blame for any misfortune that comes your way. Now Majin Buu will give a small sample of what he can do!

Everyone gasped as Majin pointed his antennae towards the residents of Ginger town. All of them were transformed into candy. Everyone gave out gasps of outrage and shock as Majin Buu then happily chomped on all of them. These are the people that are responsible for Vegeta and Gohan's deaths? Bulma said angrily. She turned towards Goku. Kill him Goku, I know you can do it. Vegeta fought him at his best, and died. Goku said with a frown. You're stronger than Vegeta was aren't you! Catalina shouted we've all heard stories about how strong you were and how brave you are. Let's see it then! Chi Chi bit her lip as Catalina looked over at Goku with a venomous glare. Mom, Paris said clutching her hand tightly. Catalina sighed and then said go do your job. Oh damn do Trunks and Goten know what happened? Yamcha said looking at the others.

Piccolo said no. Vegeta knocked them out and gave them to me to bring over here. Chi Chi turned away from the crowd and covered her hands with her face. _First Goku then Gohan, Dende who else do you plan to snatch away from me?_ Goku looked over at Chi Chi. He frowned when he saw her shoulders shudder. Piccolo, will you come here for a moment? We've got to go wake the boys. Piccolo frowned and nodded. He took one last glance at Chi Chi then followed him into the sanctuary. Catalina went over to Bulma, and Chi Chi and put her arms around them. Videl, come on let's go inside so you guys can get some rest. The girls allowed themselves to be led away into the sanctuary. She was tucked into a large bed, and her last waking thought was that she'd lost her baby.

Both of the boys came to long before the three girls did, and Goku showed them the fusion dance. Chi Chi woke up in time to hear her father shouting her name. Chi Chi! She jumped up and raced out to the lawn. Chi Chi. Goku said turning to look at her. She blinked and then he smiled sadly at her. I have to return to otherworld, I spent all of my time going super sayain three. She shook her head. Please don't leave me again…She whispered. Goku, I won't…I can't take you back again if you leave me! Chi Chi, he whispered holding her tightly in his arms. Baba sighed Goku…. Goku frowned and said just a few more moments please Baba. Of course. Baba said with a nod I'll be back for you in fifteen. Goku looked back down at Chi Chi. she was sobbing quietly against his chest. Why? Why must you leave me again? We really need here you here this time! She said harshly.

Goku stroked her hair. Trunks and Goten will take care of everything, now that I've shown them the fusion dance, everything will be fine. Chi Chi glared up at him. I just lost one of my sons, I will not lose the only one I have left! Her hands flew up to his neck their own accord. Goku's eyes widened with surprise as Chi Chi tried to strangle him. Chi Chi! He rasped out. She gasped and then lowered her hands immediately. Oh Goku, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry. She whispered and then sobbed against his chest once again. You're breaking my heart…again. He tightened his grip on her. I'll return to you. Chi Chi blinked and looked up in surprise. He kissed her lips and then whispered against her neck, I'll return to you Chi Chi, please just don't run into any one else's arms, it killed me in otherworld to watch you with Piccolo. Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at him. He loves me, and he was here with me….when you weren't. I won't promise you anything Son Goku, I don't have it in me to wait for you any longer than I already have, you just be sure to remember that.

Goku was about to reply when Baba returned. Goku, you have to go now. She said with a shake of her head. Goku nodded and then took Chi Chi into his arms once more, I've already spent my time with Goten, I'm so proud of him. Hold onto this for me until I return. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her passionately in front of all of the others. Chi Chi moaned against him. I'll return, just wait for me Chi Chi he said caressing her face. He turned away. I'm not making any promises to you Son Goku, after all…I'm still alive. She looked back at Piccolo. He looked at her and then walked away. Goku flew up into the air and said goodbye everyone, I'll see you soon! Not where you're going. Krillen shouted with a smile. Take care of Gohan! Chi Chi shouted after him. He nodded and then disappeared. And so, now I only have Goten. She whispered clutching her hands to her heart, Dende, who else am I going to lose?


End file.
